


My Boyfriend is a Part-Time Tiger

by Deonara2012



Series: Speed Urban Fantasy [1]
Category: 2NE1, Speed (Kpop), VIXX
Genre: Alternate Universe - Urban Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Werecreatures, M/M, Urban Fantasy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-04
Updated: 2016-05-19
Packaged: 2018-05-11 19:19:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 58,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5638789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deonara2012/pseuds/Deonara2012
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shin Jongkook went out to relax one night after work, and met a captivating man. When he disappeared, Jongkook found himself caught in illegal underground fights.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first of a six (I think) part series, of which parts three and four have already been written. I'll post them up here when the time comes.
> 
> To be honest, all of this can be laid at the feet of Nu'est's Action MV. It's all their fault.

The club gave Shin JongKook exactly what he needed: a chance to relax after a stressful week. He didn't go in looking for anything specific, just asked people to dance as he got the chance. It took the stress off - even if he'd had a good day that day, earlier in the week he'd been ready to strangle a few people. Most of them were co-workers, which he usually liked. Just seemed to be hard this week.

A wave went through the crowd in the middle of the floor, following in the wake of a tall striking blond, and like a lodestone, he drew a fair number of people after him. That included JongKook's current partner. By this time, he didn't mind, and in fact, took it as a sign that he needed a drink. He made his way off the floor, in the opposite direction of the blond, and got close to the bar in order to get something. He brushed damp hair out of his eyes and sipped, surveying the crowd.

The blond caught his eye - he was pretty sure it was the same blond, he was eye catching - and JongKook watched him a while, not sure what had drawn so many people after him. He was good looking, no question, but not so stunning as to merit the crowd that followed him. On the other hand, JongKook had never seen him before, and it could be that people knew him, and their paths had never crossed.

Tired of his thoughts - of thinking at all - JongKook set his glass on the bar and headed back into the crowd, the beat of the music pounding through his sneakers, making his heart beat in time. He liked that feeling, liked music to move him.

No one else caught his eye, so JongKook didn't do anything other than dance, looking around to see if he could find anyone else alone. He didn't find anyone, but more than once he caught sight of the blond. He moved with a grace JongKook hadn't seen before, and his smile flashed often and looked friendly. Not that it meant anything, but he didn't scare anyone off, either. Whatever that meant.

JongKook turned away to look in a different direction, and when his dancing brought him back around that way, he found the blond closer. Their eyes met - not an easy feat in this place - just long enough to exchange smiles. Then someone passed between them and the moment, the connection JongKook knew was all on his side (it made him sound desperate, which he really wasn't. Really), vanished. Resolutely, he turned around and bent his attention on dancing and getting his frustrations from earlier in the week resolved.

By the time he stopped again, some time later, his shirt stuck to him with sweat, and he needed something wet to keep him going. He wasn't ready to go yet, not by a long shot. He ordered something that sounded good, was chilled, and stepped away from the bar to allow the next people to get their drinks.

"You don't come here much, do you?" someone yelled next to him.

JongKook turned slowly, not sure the man spoke to him, and smiled uncertainly at the blond. "What?"

"You don't come here much, do you."

JongKook shrugged. "Not as much as I could," he agreed, leaning closer. "You come a lot?"

"Yeah." He held out his hand. "Park SeJoon."

"Shin JongKook." JongKook took his hand and shook it firmly.

SeJoon eyed his glass. "I'd like to dance with you," he said. "No rush. Finish your drink."

JongKook smiled crookedly. "Have a sip?" he asked, offering the glass.

SeJoon looked at him in surprise, and sipped. "It's good."

"I figure if we both drink, we can finish it faster than I can on my own," JongKook explained, and took another drink.

SeJoon's eyes lit up. "Yes," he said, took the glass when JongKook offered it to him, and drank. It took no time at all to finish the drink, and SeJoon set it on a passing waiter's tray. "Shall we?"

"Definitely," JongKook said, and followed him onto the floor.

To his surprise - and to the surprise of those around them - SeJoon seemed happy dancing with him. The more they danced, the more intoxicating the blond became, and JongKook didn't know exactly what to think about any of it. After a moment, he quit trying and decided he'd just enjoy it. After all, why not?

The call that closed the bar startled both of them, and most of the people around them. JongKook checked his watch and laughed.

"What?" SeJoon asked, leaning closer.

"The club's about to close. Time flies, and all that." He grinned at SeJoon. "Busy? Got any plans?"

SeJoon grinned back. "Nope. What have you got in mind?"

JongKook leaned even closer. "Care to come home with me?"

SeJoon gave him a slow smile that just about melted JongKook's knees. "I'd love to," he said - nearly a purr - right in JongKook's ear. JongKook's eyelids fluttered, and he tried not to lean even closer. SeJoon's arm slid around his waist, supporting him.

"Cab?" JongKook said.

"I'll split it with you," SeJoon agreed.

JongKook noticed some disgruntled expressions as he went with SeJoon toward the door to pick up their jackets and other things. It didn't take long to get a cab - a long line waited outside the front door - and JongKook told the cabby his address as he and SeJoon got in.

Back at his apartment - only his, no roommates, thank goodness - JongKook invited SeJoon in, gave him slippers, and led him in. Not sure what the blond expected, he turned to ask and got caught up in a kiss that nearly stopped his heart.

He could KISS like no one JongKook had ever known, and he tried to give as good as he got. SeJoon broke the kiss to grin at him, but that took too long, and JongKook tugged him toward the bedroom. At least he knew SeJoon's name - something he would have kicked himself for if he hadn't gotten it, he could already tell, even if they never became anything more than this - and he could forget about anything else.

When JongKook woke up the next morning, due to the sun intruding on his pillow, he could feel himself pressed against a firm body. So SeJoon hadn't left. JongKook smiled to himself, and shifted backwards, just...

A groan sounded in his ears, which trailed off into a purr. "I take it you enjoyed last night," SeJoon asked, his voice lower than it had been the night before, due to sleep and who knew, maybe desire.

"Technically, it was this morning," JongKook said, twisting to look at him. "Whatever time, the answer is yes."

SeJoon smiled and kissed him. "Good," he said. "I did, too."

"I think I've got something for breakfast, if you're hungry?" JongKook asked, his voice going breathless as SeJoon's hands found various parts of his body.

"Maybe later," SeJoon said, and kissed him again.

Breakfast happened around noon, the two of them unable to ignore their growling stomachs any more. JongKook found enough to feed them both. While they ate, he stole SeJoon's phone and programed his number into it. SeJoon smirked and took it when he gave it back. Seconds later, JongKook's phone sounded. "You've got mine," SeJoon said. "I'd like to spend more time with you."

JongKook sighed, trying to be subtle but not sure how well he managed. "Good. Same."

SeJoon helped JongKook clean up, and then, looking regretful, gave him a kiss, if not one that would curl his toes, sadly. "I should go. Thank you."

"Thank you," JongKook responded. "It was fun."

SeJoon nodded. "Yes," he said. "It was."

JongKook walked him to the door, got another goodbye kiss, this one more intense, and SeJoon left. JongKook watched until he got on the elevator, then shut the door and leaned against it.

"Whew," he muttered under his breath, and went to shower and change his by now filthy sheets. "Better than I'd hoped."

* * *

A few days later (okay, three, but JongKook convinced himself that he wasn't counting, not really), JongKook called and asked SeJoon to dinner. He had no doubt that the two of them connected physically, and he was... curious. Just because he wanted a real relationship. If he could get one with SeJoon, well... why not? And if SeJoon turned him down, he knew where he stood. Not a bad situation at all.

To his surprise - although maybe it shouldn't have been - SeJoon answered instead of letting the call go to voice mail. "Hello?"

The low voice did strange things to his insides. JongKook nearly swore. "SeJoon? It's JongKook."

"Oh, hey," SeJoon said, and JongKook could hear the smile in his voice. That set him at least a little at ease. "What's up?"

"Just work," JongKook said. "You?"

"Looking," SeJoon said ruefully.

Perfect. "Mind if I take you to dinner Friday night?"

SeJoon stopped, and JongKook could only hear him breathing, nothing else. Had he stopped walking, driving, whatever? "I'd like that," SeJoon said. "Where?"

JongKook mentioned a place - well, asked if it would work, - and SeJoon told him he could make it. JongKook hung up and set his phone down so he couldn't see how much his hands shook. Not like he'd hoped that much or anything!

Actually, he did hope. He wanted to meet SeJoon in a different setting, actually talk, because... well, because. They did fit so well together physically. It would be nice....

He rolled his eyes at himself and went back to work. Seriously. He didn't need to put those kind of hopes on anyone. He could, however, hope to have a nice evening. Even if they didn't really match up, well... there was always the sex. And that was amazing.

"Shallow much?" JongKook muttered at himself, and shook his head to go back to work.

They met outside the restaurant on Friday, early enough to get in without too much of a wait. JongKook hadn't had a chance to change, although at least he'd been able to wear something a little more casual than he usually would to work. Sometimes, casual Fridays made his week.

Dinner went wonderfully. They never ran out of things to talk about. JongKook enjoyed listening to SeJoon's travels, and in turn, SeJoon listened to him talk about the joys of Seoul.

"Instead of dessert here, there's a great little cafe about three blocks walk," SeJoon said, when the waiter had left them to think about dessert or something after dinner. "Want to go there?"

JongKook didn't hesitate. "That sounds perfect," he said, and quickly indicated that they wanted to go. After he'd paid, they headed down the street, arm in arm. "So, what brought you to Seoul?" he asked.

SeJoon grinned at him. "More job opportunities. I figure, if I can try for more jobs, I might actually get one. There just weren't any back home."

"Still no luck?"

SeJoon shrugged and shoved his hands in his pockets. "I'm not really skilled in anything, not trained, but I can learn. I guess people just aren't so interested in training people that much anymore."

"Sounds rough," JongKook said.

SeJoon shrugged again. "Sometimes," he said, and then grinned. "But it means I have a lot of free time, and that's fun, too." He pulled JongKook into a doorway. Heavenly smells greeted them, even with the fairly good sized dinner they'd had, and JongKook sniffed in appreciation.

"Mmm," he said. "It just smells amazing."

"It tastes even better," SeJoon said, and pulled him toward the counter.

A short argument went on when SeJoon insisted on paying, and he won by stating, "You bought me dinner, it's only fair that I get dessert."

JongKook sighed and acquiesced. "If you're sure," he said.

"I'm sure," SeJoon said, and kissed his cheek quickly before giving their orders.

It was as good as SeJoon had promised, and JongKook barely noticed that he licked his fingers in the midst of the conversation.

They discussed more things there, and in the middle of a friendly argument about the best places in Seoul, the girl from behind the counter tapped SeJoon on the shoulder and told him they needed to go elsewhere, because the place wanted to close up.

Startled, JongKook checked his watch. "Of course," he said, and got to his feet. "Sorry about that."

"It's fine," she said, smiling warily at him. She looked back at SeJoon. "Have a good night."

SeJoon smiled at her. "I already have," he said, and stood as well. "Thank you."

JongKook paused a moment outside the place, and looked at SeJoon again. "So, we can end this here, or, if you've got no plans for tomorrow...."

SeJoon lay his arm across JongKook's shoulders. "I have no plans for tomorrow," he said, a hopeful note in his voice.

"Come home with me?"

"Absolutely," SeJoon said.

JongKook lead him toward the bus to his house, irrationally thrilled about SeJoon's acceptance.

* * *

"Hey, are you busy?" SeJoon asked when he called the next Saturday morning.

JongKook looked around his place, somewhat cleaner than it had been earlier that week - and certainly better than the last time SeJoon had come over - and in some sort of order. "No," he said, sinking down on the worn couch. "Why, do you have something in mind?"

"I might," SeJoon said. "Up for an excursion outside of Seoul?"

"Where to?"

"The mountain."

JongKook fell back against the cushion. "I could be talked into it. I haven't been out there since grade school."

SeJoon laughed. "Okay, so, get ready. I'll be at your apartment in about 15 minutes."

"Have you eaten?"

"We'll get something on the way," SeJoon said, sounding almost... impatient. "Wear good shoes and bring a jacket, it's usually pretty cool up there."

JongKook got up from the couch and went to find something to wear - jeans would wear better than sweats out there - taking the phone with him. "You sound like you really want to go."

"I do. It's been a while, and I just want to get out of the city. You're okay with this, yeah?"

"I'm fine. I need a reason to get out of this place today, and this is the best thing I can think of. I'll meet you outside in... I don't know, about ten minutes?"

"I'll be there as soon as I can," SeJoon said, and hung up.

With an amused shake of his head, JongKook changed into jeans, ran a brush through his hair, and grabbed a jacket. On the way past the kitchen, he grabbed a small backpack and put some water in it, just in case. He searched for a bit to find the shoes he wanted, and pulled them on. He beat SeJoon outside by mere moments, nearly bowled over by the blond's enthusiastic greeting.

"Are you hungry?" SeJoon asked as they headed down the street.

"Not yet, but I probably will be, soon," JongKook said. "Breakfast has almost worn off."

"If you can wait, there's a great place at the foot of the mountain, and we can get something there."

"I can wait," JongKook said.

SeJoon couldn't sit still on the bus, bouncing around like a child. Not too many people rode with them, so he didn't bug anyone, and JongKook couldn't help but laugh at him. SeJoon looked at him and frowned, but he couldn't even hold it, breaking into a smile. JongKook laughed at him, grabbed his arm, and pulled him close to give him a kiss. SeJoon laughed at him, and pulled away again.

At the bottom of the mountain, they got a fast ramyeon, and then headed up. JongKook couldn't believe the change that came over SeJoon. It felt like he suddenly bloomed, or something like that. He looked... feral, like he lived for this part of the world. It was incredibly amazing. He slowed and watched SeJoon bounce back and forth from one side of the path to the other, hands on the trunks of the trees, crouching to touch the ground. He couldn't help the smile that crossed his face, watching him. JongKook thought SeJoon should probably stay out here, never come back into the city.

"What are you thinking about?" SeJoon asked, suddenly right in front of him.

"How incredibly gorgeous you are," JongKook said.

SeJoon tilted his head, going from feral to the cute kid from the train. "Really?"

JongKook laughed. "Yes, really," he said.

SeJoon leaned in and kissed him, wild and warm and passionate, and even that felt amazing. "Any chance you can stay tonight?" JongKook asked breathlessly when the kiss ended.

"I think that could be arranged," SeJoon whispered, then kissed him again, short and sweet and no less passionate. "You're it." He turned and bounded away.

It took JongKook a moment to get his breath - and his brain working again - and he took off after SeJoon. He didn't expect to catch him, but he would thoroughly enjoy the chase.

 

Waking up with SeJoon was never hard, and JongKook took a moment to just watch him sleep. He never woke up before JongKook, although JongKook couldn't have said why. He really - honestly - didn't care. It was just something about SeJoon that merely happened.

This morning, he got up and went to see if he had anything at all for breakfast or if they needed to order in. It sounded so… domestic to have that sentence run through his head. He didn't know how well SeJoon would work with domestic - nothing about him indicated that he'd tame - especially after last night, after the day running around the mountain. JongKook didn't know if he'd ever want to do that again - no, scratch that. He definitely did, and he really needed to get into shape if he ever wanted a chance at catching SeJoon. The guy was a cat, climbing everything and jumping things JongKook had to scramble over. Just as well SeJoon had started the game. JongKook wouldn't have lasted very long at all as “It,” and would have spent the rest of the night chasing him anyway.

He laughed softly, more at the idea that he might actually have a chance to do this running thing again. He had to admit he hoped so, though. It had been a lot of fun, the whole day. It was nice to have someone to enjoy a day like that with.

"What are you laughing at?" SeJoon asked, fitting himself against JongKook's back, his arms around him.

JongKook leaned back. "Oh, you know. That I wouldn't have lasted very long if you'd proclaimed yourself “It” yesterday."

SeJoon chuckled and nuzzled into JongKook's neck. "No, probably not, but you were getting close a couple of times."

JongKook laughed softly. "Nice of you to say, but if you hadn't held back, I'd have been left behind by miles."

"Maybe," SeJoon said. "But there's no fun in that, so why would I leave you behind?"

JongKook reached up and ran his fingers through SeJoon's blond hair. He liked the feel of it. "I don't know. I'm glad you didn't. Hungry?"

SeJoon chuckled again, nuzzling his neck. "Mmm. I could eat."

"Well, there are a couple of eggs and some veggies - I could put together an omelet or something, or we can order in."

"You know someone who delivers for breakfast?"

JongKook stilled. "Um. I hadn't actually thought of that. Maybe I'll try the omelet, and if we need more, we'll raid the fridge again."

"Sounds good," SeJoon said, but he didn't let JongKook go. "I think I might want a shower."

"You're welcome to it," JongKook said, leaning his head back against SeJoon's. "Or we can go together, but that would put breakfast back some."

SeJoon backed up, taking JongKook with him. "I'm not that hungry," he said into his shoulder. "I like having someone to scrub my back."

JongKook laughed and gave up any thought of resistance. "You know, I feel the same way," he said.

SeJoon grinned - a weird feeling against his shoulder, faintly scratchy - and squeezed him. "Good. I'd have hated to try to use logic against you. I'm not awake yet."

They jolted to a stop when SeJoon ran into the wall, and JongKook laughed and turned in his arms. "Next time I'll have to resist just to find out what sort of logic you'd have used," he said.

SeJoon gave him a brilliant smile and kissed him. "I'll take you up on it."

"I'm not going to tell you when," JongKook said as they went into the bathroom. "I don't want you to figure out what to say beforehand."

SeJoon laughed. "Too late," he said. "You already warned me."

JongKook frowned. "I did.”

SeJoon kissed him. "I don't actually think in the morning too much," he said. "I wouldn't remember if I had figured out what I wanted to say anyway."

JongKook turned on the water and stripped out of the pants he shrugged on to visit the kitchen. "Nope. Too late. I'll have to figure something else out," he said.

Breakfast brought a measure of peace, and JongKook lingered over his coffee, watching SeJoon move around the kitchen. He'd offered to clean up, and JongKook hadn't denied him. They worked well together, and he wondered, vaguely, where SeJoon lived and if he had a roommate, or….

Actually, he'd tried to ask, and hadn't ever gotten an answer. SeJoon was very good at distracting him, and JongKook was good at letting him. He liked SeJoon, liked their conversations, their time together - generally whatever they did - and didn't want to push too hard anyway, because he didn't want to scare him off. In fact, SeJoon was good at hiding a lot of things, which, JongKook had to admit, so was he. But now he wanted to know more about SeJoon. Because he could see this lasting. Maybe only as a friendship, but lasting.

Which meant something, he thought, sipping absently at his coffee. No one else had stayed in his thoughts like this, none of the exes he'd had a relationship with, and definitely none of the men he'd had a one night stand with. Since they'd started as that, certainly he could call SeJoon a one night stand. It was an odd thought.

"Penny for your thoughts," SeJoon said, sitting back down and picking up his own cup.

"Thinking about you," JongKook said, and grinned at SeJoon's smirk. "Curious about where you live."

It caught SeJoon off guard because he choked on his drink of coffee. JongKook got up and patted him roughly on the back until SeJoon waved him off. He sat back down. "Sorry about that. I didn't mean to surprise you."

"No, it's fine," SeJoon said. "Why do you ask?"

"Curious. Because you keep not answering. I don't mind that we keep ending up here. I just wondered if you had a roommate or something."

SeJoon gave him a wry smile. "You sound like you've had a bad experience with that."

JongKook shrugged. "Yeah, and I'll tell you later."

SeJoon laughed. "Okay, fine. I don't really have a place to live. A friend of mine lets me crash on his couch sometimes."

"Sometimes? What do you do when he doesn't let you crash on his couch?"

"Find another place to stay until whoever he's invited home is gone."

"How long does that last?"

"One night," SeJoon said. "I've got a bunch of people I can stay with, and none of them require any payment for a night."

A little surprised at the matter of fact "require any payment " SeJoon said, JongKook took a sip of his coffee to gather his thoughts. "So, why don't you call here?"

SeJoon nearly choked again, or so JongKook thought, until he laughed. "You keep surprising me," SeJoon said, and set his mug down. "I am done with my coffee. You?"

"Yes," JongKook said, and took SeJoon's hand when he stood and offered it to him.

SeJoon led him into the living room and sank down on the couch, pulling JongKook next to him. "You wouldn't mind?"

"Not at all," JongKook said. "I don't have anyone else here, I'm not likely to bring anyone else home, so it wouldn't be a burden." He hoped his face didn't turn bright red.

SeJoon drew back and looked him in the face, a trace of the feralness from yesterday still in his eyes. "You really don't mind."

"No," JongKook said. "I mean, if you can call before so I can have you pick something up - I'd pay you back, of course - if there's nothing to eat here, that'd be great, but it's not even necessary. I don't have anything planned. Or to find out if I have plans, which I usually don't. Even if I did, if it were early enough I'd let you in to stay until I got back. I mean…." He shrugged, more nervous than he'd ever been. SeJoon's gaze hadn't moved, fixed on his. "If… if that's what you need."

SeJoon darted in and kissed him, strong arms around him, crushing JongKook too him. "You are amazing," he whispered into JongKook's ear while JongKook struggled to catch his breath again. "Thank you. I will take you up on it until you get tired of me."

He kissed JongKook again, and then things went from there, and the "I don't think that will ever happen" in JongKook's mouth went unsaid.

* * *

JongKook stopped wearily in front of his apartment building door and pulled his keys out to open it. It wasn't so much that he'd had a long day, but he'd had dinner with his parents the night before, and the only thing keeping him going right now was the promised date with SeJoon tomorrow night.

The day itself had gone fine. Quite well, in fact, but because he'd had dinner with his parents, everything looked so much… grayer. He'd grown up with their relationship coloring everything, and he'd started to give up on finding a man he could spend his life with, with that sort of a relationship, that sort of love and interdependence. He wanted it, and he could forget how much until he visited them.

Inside the building, he checked his mail - nothing but bills, surprise - and then walked up to his apartment. He'd gotten to the door when his phone rang. He juggled his keys, bag, and the phone for a moment before being able to answer. "Hello?"

"Hey, it's SeJoon." The deep voice sounded uncertain. "I know we're meeting tomorrow, but my roommate has a friend over and he wants me out. Would you mind…?”

"Not at all," JongKook said, unlocking the door. He nearly fell into his apartment when it opened easier than he thought it would. Already his night looked up.

"You okay?"

"Yeah, I just got home. Give me a sec to get organized. How far away are you?"

"About 20 minutes. Do you need anything?"

"Um…" JongKook padded into the kitchen, poking into his fridge and freezer. "If you want something to drink that isn't water, yes, other wise it's all good."

"Okay," SeJoon said. "See you in a bit."

JongKook hung up and went to put his stuff away. He'd taken to keeping his place cleaner, something his mother had drummed into his head when he had a regular visitor, so he didn't have much to pick up. He started what he had planned for dinner, and went in to change out of his suit.

The doorbell rang and JongKook went to open it, grinning at SeJoon. "Hi. Come on in."

SeJoon stepped in and closed the door behind him before kissing him. "Thank you," he said. "I appreciate this."

"Not a problem," JongKook said.

Dinner passed easily - always, with SeJoon - with news of SeJoon's job search and JongKook's day. It felt… nice. For a night, maybe, he could pretend that he had a something like his parents shared.

"You think you might get this one?"

"Yeah," SeJoon said. "It's not great, but it's something, and I can build on it. Which is what I hope to do."

"Good luck. Let me know?"

SeJoon grinned at him. "Absolutely," he said. "Thanks."

JongKook grinned back. "Any time," he said, and stood up. "Anything you want to do tonight?"

SeJoon tilted his head. "No, I don't think so," he said.

"I got a movie today, so we could watch that," JongKook said, picking up the plates. SeJoon got up and grabbed the rest of the dishes to follow him into the kitchen. "Or we would watch another one that I have. I have a couple of games we could play," he added, starting to put water into the sink to wash the dishes. "Or…."

"How’s your popcorn supply?"

JongKook grinned at him. "Fully stocked," he said. "I planned on binging tonight anyway."

"Ice cream?"

"Um… check and see what's in the freezer."

SeJoon opened it and closed it again, and went to get the rest of the dishes. "I vote a movie, unless you'd rather something else."

"Movie's good," JongKook said. "With the caveat that if you hate it, I can watch it another time and we can start another."

SeJoon set the pile of plates next to him. "Sounds like a plan."

The dishes took no time at all, because SeJoon stood there and helped, and was there to talk to. So used to doing everything alone, JongKook never realized how quick it went - it always felt impossibly long.

Finished with drying and putting things away, JongKook started the first bag of popcorn and went went into the living room to start the movie. SeJoon stood there with the movie case in hand, staring at it in surprise. "I never expected this of you," he said, gesturing at the romantic sappy thing he held.

JongKook flushed. "Oh. I forgot I'd gotten that out. No, this." He reached around SeJoon to pick up the other movie he'd gotten out. Something much more physical and less…

"What's this for, then?"

JongKook's face went redder. "It's… I went to visit my parents yesterday, and that's… sort of how they make me feel. So I watched it last night."

SeJoon frowned and set it down, taking the one JongKook held out to him. "They make you feel… sappy?"

"Yeah," JongKook said. "I don't know, it's just what I like to watch after I've had dinner with them."

"Hm," SeJoon said, and nodded at the movie JongKook had just handed him. "This is in reaction?"

"What I like to watch after normally," JongKook said. "Mostly."

SeJoon smiled, stepped closer, and kissed him. JongKook leaned into him and hoped that he'd somehow not just scared him away.

They didn't talk much during the movie, which suited JongKook just fine. It meant his thoughts wouldn't end up blurted out. It was nice to sit next to SeJoon and watch this movie, to feel again like they might could last much longer than any of his other relationships. He found himself hoping so, honestly. He didn't want to have to relegate this relationship to something less… intense than it was now. It'd be nice to have SeJoon around more.

He just didn't see how it could happen. He couldn't get that feral look to SeJoon after their trip outside of the city, and the feeling that he belonged out there. Still… he could dream, right? He could definitely dream.

As long as he didn't let it get in the way of reality.

And he really needed to shake this off faster than he usually did. The movie helped, but having SeJoon there didn't, much.

They finished the popcorn in no time flat, and had to pause the movie to get more, popping more than one envelope.

"You're distracted," SeJoon said when they settled back on the couch.

"I am," JongKook said. "And I don't care for my thoughts. Want to help me avoid them?"

SeJoon laughed. "I don't mind refocusing your mind at all," he said, and kissed JongKook.

Enough. JongKook focused on the screen, on the events in the movie, and managed to get himself caught up in them so that he and SeJoon were both yelling at the screen in the final scenes. It felt… natural. More natural.

"I guess the movie helped," SeJoon said as they cleaned up the popcorn that had gotten spilled.

"So did you," JongKook said. "I'm glad you could come over tonight."

"You know you can call any time," SeJoon said, and JongKook stopped what he did and kissed him.

"I may take you up on it," he said.

Getting ready for bed - early, because SeJoon had somewhere to be the next day - JongKook watched the blond undress. Maybe he wouldn't have SeJoon for the rest of his life. But he'd enjoy him - and what he could get of him - for as long as he could.

* * *

They dated regularly, most weekends and occasional weekdays. With the wages he got from his new job, SeJoon began to take him to other places - having a job made him much happier - a couple of bars that JongKook didn't know existed, and back to the cafe where they'd had dessert on their first date. SeJoon kept him close, which JongKook didn't mind at all. The number of people that talked to SeJoon could have been intimidating, if JongKook had let it. Instead, he tried to keep up on the conversations, and soon enough people were also greeting him. It still felt weird, though, because so many of them seemed wary of him, as if they thought he might do something to them. He just tried to keep from scaring anyone.

It took a third visit to the bar they enjoyed most before SeJoon frowned and took JongKook to the bar at a time when no one else seemed around. JongKook didn't hear much of the conversation with the bartender, but SeJoon came away from it looking disturbed. "What's wrong?"

"No one's seen a friend of mine," SeJoon said. "I'm worried. It's not really normal."

"No number?"

SeJoon shook his head. "No. No one else has it either. It's just weird."

"Anywhere else you can think to look?"

SeJoon kissed him. "No, but I have some time. I'll see if I can find him when I'm not with you. Want to dance?"

JongKook nodded. "If you're sure."

"I'm sure."

It kept happening, and SeJoon grew more and more unsettled with each piece of news.

One night, at another bar JongKook hadn't known even existed (and probably would have passed it if he happened to walk down that street, it was that well hidden), a guy tried more than once to get SeJoon to talk to him. SeJoon told him flat out that he wasn't interested, but he didn't seem to get the message. The third time, SeJoon took JongKook to the floor and the man blocked their way. SeJoon pushed his way past him, his arm protectively around JongKook to keep him away from the guy.

They didn't dance very long before the man pushed his way through the crowd. He took hold of SeJoon's arm and jerked him away, giving JongKook a shove to get him out of reach. JongKook stumbled back and someone caught him, his words lost in the music. JongKook turned to thank him - oh, her, right, this wasn't a gay bar, although they didn't seem to mind that the two of them danced together - and then went after them, sidling up on SeJoon's other side.

"…it's worth a lot of money," the man said - shouted, really, but still fairly quiet - to SeJoon, who looked extremely upset. "I know you've got a nothing job, and these people…." He caught sight of JongKook and scowled.

"I'm not interested," SeJoon said, his hand wrapping around JongKook's. "I'm happy with the way my life is going. I have a man I'm happy with. I like where I am. I don't need anything else."

The man glared at JongKook, and he blinked in surprise at the enmity in that glare. If looks could kill… he understood that phrase now. Then he looked back at SeJoon. "Come on, Park. You can't be-"

"I told you three times," SeJoon interrupted. "I'm not interested." He turned away, toward JongKook, and directed him toward the door. "I'm ready to go. This guy hasn't left me alone all night."

"That's fine," JongKook said, gathering his coat from the hall in front. "Are you okay?"

SeJoon shrugged, still scowling. "I will be. He didn't have any answers, either, I don't think."

JongKook nodded. "I'm sorry you can't find your friends," he said as they stepped out onto the street.

SeJoon shook his head. "It's okay. Sometimes they just go traveling without telling anyone, so maybe it's just that."

His tone indicated that he didn't believe it, and also that he didn't want to talk about it. JongKook dropped it. It obviously bothered SeJoon, so he wouldn't bring it up.

They got back to JongKook's apartment not too late, and JongKook hung up SeJoon's jacket next to his own. "Movie?" he asked.

SeJoon shrugged. "I… don't think so," he said, and took JongKook's hand. "I'd just… is it okay if we just…." He looked frustrated, bereft, and so upset that JongKook kissed him gently.

"Cuddling on the couch with the TV off sounds in order," he said.

"Yes," SeJoon said, sounding relieved. "Do you mind?"

"No," JongKook said, and lead him into the front room.

They sat on the couch for a long time before SeJoon relaxed, curling around JongKook. "Thanks," SeJoon whispered.

"Any time," JongKook whispered back.

* * *

The phone rang. Woo Taewoon, about to take a drink of coffee, nearly dropped his mug in surprise. No one called him, ever, and certainly not this early in the morning. He checked the caller ID, and everything made sense. "Detective Cha Hakyeon," he said, answering the phone. "What's up?"

"I need your help," Hakyeon said, sounding far too stressed for this early in the morning. It usually took him until much later to actually get ready to kill someone.

"What is it?" Taewoon asked. His friend and business partner, Kim Yoohwan, looked up, eyes focused on Taewoon.

"Someone reported another missing were-tiger."

"Another?" Taewoon asked.

"Yes," Hakyeon said. "I can't get any support on looking into these, so will you? I can offer you same rates as usual."

"We don't have anything on the schedule," Taewoon said.

"Good. Thank you. I'll email you the name of a guy at missing persons, and I'll make sure he knows you're going to call. You can get more information from him."

"I'll look for it," Taewoon said, and hung up.

"A were-tiger?" Yoohwan asked.

"Not the first, and knowing them…."

"If people are reporting them, something's going on." Yoohwan got to his feet. "I'll see what I can dig up."

"I'm going to talk to this guy, and then see what I can find on the street," Taewoon said. "I'll forward you anything I find."

Yoohwan nodded and slipped out.

Taewoon listened for the door and barely heard it closed. Somehow, things were just quieter with Yoohwan. It came hand in hand with him being an elf, probably. Taewoon was never sure.

The email had the name and number, and the contact didn't give Taewoon too much information, but it was all he had. He sounded relieved that someone else was helping on it.

Taewoon hung up and stood, stretching. He thought about where to start while he got his shoes on, grabbing a jacket, and heading outside. Downtown, probably, and… he had an idea for at least one person to talk to.

He stopped by a stand on the way, picking up something to eat, and nibbled on it as he walked, looking casually around.

"You're looking for me, aren't you." The voice came from behind him, and Taewoon turned to grin at the young man who stood there. He'd be pretty tall, soon, but now he just showed the promise.

"Yes, SungMin, I was." Taewoon handed over the rest of the food he'd picked up, and SungMin tore into it. He probably hadn't had much for breakfast, if he'd had anything. "I have a job for you."

SungMin nodded, his mouth full.

Taewoon laughed. "I don't know if you'll find anything, but keep track of your hours, okay? I'm not sure how much information is even out there."

SungMin swallowed. "What is it?"

Taewoon gestured and they sat down on a nearby park bench. "Someone reported another were-tiger missing."

SungMin, about to take another bite, froze. "Another?" he said.

Taewoon nodded.

"Huh," SungMin said, and bit into his breakfast, chewing slowly. After a minute, he swallowed. "Okay. I'll keep an ear out."

"Be careful."

SungMin gave him a wry look. "You tell me that every time, and I always am."

Taewoon clapped him on the shoulder. "It's working then. I just know that the minute I forget, you'll end up in the hospital or something."

SungMin laughed. "Not likely," he said, and got up. "Thanks for this. I'll let you know if I find anything."

"You're welcome," Taewoon said, and watched him run off.

After a minute, he got up and strode farther into the city, looking around for anything anyone that might give him information he could use. On the way, he wondered what Hakyeon meant, he couldn't get any help from his superior. And why that had sounded like it was a far too familiar phrase than it should have been.


	2. Chapter Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jongkook finds out about the seedier side of Seoul. Not his idea of fun.

JongKook didn't notice the two men standing down the hall from his door until he'd gotten his door unlocked. "Excuse me," one of them said, stepping closer. "Shin JongKook?"

JongKook started and looked at him. "Yes?" he asked, uncertain.

"My name is Officer Kim, and this is my partner, Officer Lee. Do you have a few minutes?" He held up a badge, and JongKook examined it.

After a moment, he shrugged. "Yes," he said. "Come on in."

They didn't seem to expect slippers, and followed him into the front room, sitting where he gestured them to. JongKook sat down across from them, hands tight on his knees. "How can I help you?"

Officer Kim cleared his throat. "We understand you've been dating a Park SeJoon," he said.

"Yes," JongKook said.

"Have you spoken to him recently?"

JongKook frowned. "Have I… no, not for a couple of days," he said. "We have a date tomorrow night, but I haven't heard from him or seen him."

The officer didn't even grimace. "Can you tell me the exact time you last saw him or talked to him?"

JongKook's frown deepened. "Is he in trouble?"

"No," Officer Lee said. "Please, when was the last time you saw him or talked to him?"

JongKook shrugged and got out his phone to check. "I spoke to him on the phone Monday around lunch time. He called me."

The two officers exchanged a look, then looked back at him. "He was reported missing Tuesday evening," Officer Kim said.

JongKook stared at him. "He's… missing?" Like… missing? He couldn't wrap his head around that.

"That's what we need to talk to you about," Officer Lee said.

The few minutes they'd asked for turned into nearly an hour as JongKook struggled to explain where they'd spent their time when not in, and realized that he had no address for any of the places SeJoon had taken him. Finally, the two officers left, with a promise that they'd be in touch and let him know if they found SeJoon.

JongKook stared at the door after they'd left, and knew that nothing he'd said had helped. Their expressions had said as much, that mix of frustration and pity more irritating than anything else he knew. SeJoon, missing?

He went back to his phone, and immediately called SeJoon. It rang three times, and then went to voicemail. "It's JongKook. Call me," he said, and hung up, more disturbed than ever.

He couldn't just sit on it, though. He tried the next day, and gave up after an hour. No, less than that, because he couldn't count the time he tried to eat the most tasteless meal he'd ever had.

JongKook tried the cafe first, if only because he could get to it fastest. The girl behind the counter stared at him when he walked in, and backed away from him when he approached the counter. "Hi," he said.

"Hi," she said.

"You know SeJoon?" he asked.

"Yes," she said, not relaxing at all.

"He's gone missing, or I guess his roommate said. He was supposed to meet me tonight, and he's not… I haven't heard anything from him. Do you have any idea where he might have gone?"

Her face changed from wariness to incredulity to something close to alarm. "He's gone?"

"I don't know where. I just… I'd like to know if you've seen him, when you saw him last, if you know when he was in last."

She shook her head. "The last time I saw him was Saturday, with you," she said. "Let me ask and see if anyone has seen him."

JongKook took out one of his business cards. "Can you call me if you hear anything?" he asked, writing his cell number on the back. "Please?" He held it out to her, changed his mind, and set it down on the counter.

She nodded, looking surprised.

"Thank you," JongKook said, and walked out.

He got lost trying to find the bar they liked, and finally had to give up and go home. He didn't sleep well, but then… he didn't expect to. Part of it was because he worried about SeJoon, but part was because of the girl's reaction. He didn't know why she didn't act like that with SeJoon - although it could be merely knowing him for much longer - and what had happened to make her so wary of JongKook. Her incredulity, though, was what really bothered him. As if something about his request was so far out of her experience that she couldn't believe it.

Unable to come up with any answers and certain he'd never get them from her, he finally turned on soft jazz and let it lull him to sleep.

It took him most of the next day, tramping around in neighborhoods that made his skin crawl, to find the door to the first bar SeJoon had taken him to. He only got as far as the bouncer at the door. "I'm sorry," the man said, and pointed at the sign next to the door. "We refuse the right to serve anyone," it proclaimed.

JongKook took a deep breath. "I'm just… I'm looking for my friend," he said, then shook his head. "I mean, I'm looking for my boyfriend. Or anyone who might have seen him. His roommate reported him missing."

The bouncer looked unimpressed. "Why are you here?"

"He brought me," JongKook said. "I.. I had hoped to ask if anyone had seen him, if anyone knew where he might be, who might have seen him more recently than I had."

The bouncer frowned. "Just a moment. You stay here." He left the door when JongKook nodded, and returned shortly with a smaller man - still bigger than JongKook.

"You are looking for someone?" the newcomer asked. "What's his name?"

"Park SeJoon," JongKook said. "He brought me here a couple of times. I just… wanted to know if anyone had maybe seen him, maybe heard something…."

The man stared at him. "You haven't seen him."

"Not since last weekend," JongKook said. "I talked to him around noon on Monday, but… nothing since then. I just… I'd like to know at least if he's okay."

He knew SeJoon hadn't dumped him. He'd seen those signs before, and SeJoon hadn't displayed any of them. It wasn't possible. And besides, having police come to the door…. No. It wasn't that.

The man shook his head. "I'm sorry. I can't help you."

JongKook nodded. "Thank you for your time," he said. "If you do see him, or anything… could you call me?" He held out one of his business cards, his cell already written on the back. "Please?"

The man took the card, giving him a baffled glance, then nodded. "Yes," he said. "If I hear anything, I will call you."

"Thank you," JongKook said. He turned away and headed for home, exhausted and heartsick.

The next day, he went looking for the other bar SeJoon had taken him to, more prepared for the exhaustion. He found it rather later than he'd hoped, and this time the bouncer let him in. He didn't stay long, talking for a moment to the bartender, who also promised to call, with a pitying look. "I had heard," he said. "I hope you find him. No one's found…" He trailed off and shook his head. "I'll call," he said, and then someone called for his attention and he had to go.

JongKook didn't wait, although he would have liked to. He had things he wanted to do that night, and so he headed for home.

The man he'd seen drag SeJoon off the floor away from him passed him, on the way toward the bar he'd just left, and JongKook stopped and then turned to look at him. "Excuse me."

The man stopped and turned, a scowl on his face. "Yes?" he asked, his tone as unfriendly as JongKook had ever heard.

JongKook ignored it. "I'm.. I'm looking for SeJoon," he said. "Have you…."

The man waved him off, nearly hitting him. "I have no time for lover's spats," he said.

"We didn't fight," JongKook snapped.

The man snarled at him. "I don't care. I haven't seen your boy, and even if I did, I wouldn't tell you anything. Go away. I have better things to do tonight."

JongKook didn't try to stop him as he walked off. No reason for that. He wouldn't get anything from him.

But why would he have such an enmity for JongKook? It made no sense.

With a shrug, he dismissed the man and headed for home. He had places to be tonight.

He had no better luck at the club where he'd met SeJoon, even though he talked to the guy he'd been dancing with when SeJoon had walked through the first night. Utterly flummoxed and exhausted, he went home and crashed hard.

The next morning he got up and went to work, but the day seemed too gray to even deal with. He'd just go home, get something to eat, and change before going out to see if he could find SeJoon. Nothing else made sense.

* * *

JongKook woke up with a pounding headache. He didn't actually remember going to sleep, but he must have. He tried to get up, and couldn't get his arms to move. Slowly, he opened his eyes, half afraid of making his headache worse, although he didn't know if anything would, and gasped in surprise.

He didn't know this place. The mattress under him smelled musty, of… cat, maybe? He could hear roars, growls, and it just… made no sense. "Hey!" he called, and tried to sit up.

That's when he realized that his arms wouldn't move because someone had bound his hands behind him. It took him some time - and a fair amount of pain in his head - to sit up, and even then, he could barely see anything.

"Thank you for letting us know you'd woken up," an unfamiliar accented voice said, and he turned slowly to look at the man in the doorway. It took him a while to make out his features. "How are you feeling?"

"I have a headache," JongKook said. "Where am I?"

It occurred to him that this was bad. Bad. Because if he wasn't gagged, the man wasn't worried about him yelling and attracting attention. He didn't want to know why that was. He had the feeling he'd find out.

"My name is Mr. Han, and you are in my fighting stable."

JongKook stared at him. "Your… fighting stable?" he repeated. "I'm not much of a fighter. I mean… I don't know how to fight or anything."

Mr. Han smiled. "That is not why you are here," he said, taking JongKook by surprise. He'd half expected a stereotypical sneer of "I can teach you" or something. "I don't expect you to fight. I expect you to get one of my fighters to do as he's told."

He stepped closer, and JongKook drew back. "I only want to help you to your feet," Mr. Han said, and took JongKook's arm just above his elbow.

With his help, JongKook stood, and realized when he stepped off the mattress that he had no shoes on. "Where are my shoes?"

"You don't need them," Mr. Han said with a tone that let JongKook know that asking about them wouldn't get him any other answer. "Come along. I wish to show you where you live now."

JongKook went along, not sure if resisting would help - he could always do that later - and they stepped out of the room he'd woken up in. A cell, he realized when he saw the bars in the front. The hallway stretched to either side, going up to the left, and down to the right. The dim lighting came from lamps, recessed in the walls and pointed up. They didn't give off much light, and JongKook worried about that. Would he end up half blind in this place? Mr. Han took him down, around, and JongKook figured out it was a ramp. They hadn't gone very far when they passed an armed man who stood against the wall. The man nodded to Mr. Han, but didn't move from his post.

They passed more than that, and then JongKook started to see movement in some of the cells they passed, only on one side of the hallway. The same side he'd come from. The hallway ramp thing seemed to wind around something in the center that he couldn't see, and he couldn't see what moved in the cells they passed, either.

The floor evened out. The lights had brightened enough that JongKook could see detail, and gradually enough that his eyes only stung a little. He could see the man who held his arm now. Nondescript, probably Chinese, in a nice suit that looked expensive. The brightest lights highlighted a door in the wall, in the opposite wall from the cells. It probably led into whatever the ramp had gone around.

Mr. Han opened the door and pulled JongKook close enough to look in.

A tiger - no, two! Two tigers - stood in the room. Sand moved under the orange tiger's paws as it paced, tail lashing back and forth. The other tiger, a white one, stood against the wall looking somewhat bored. It looked up and tension went through it when it's green eyes met JongKook's. JongKook stared, then looked uncertainly at the man who still held his arm. "I'm not a meal, am I?" he asked.

"That depends entirely on him," Mr. Han said, and let go of JongKook's arm just long enough to shove him onto the sand. JongKook stumbled forward, concentrating on keeping his footing. He managed, barely, and stared in disbelief at the two tigers looking at him. The door slammed shut, and his question of who went unasked, because it didn't matter. Both of the tigers looked at him like prey, and he really wanted out of there.

The orange tiger snarled and leaped at him. With a speed JongKook didn't expect, the white tiger crashed into the orange one, knocking it down and off course. He stared in disbelief as the white tiger easily (or so it seemed to him) beat the orange one down, pinning it until it went limp. Positioned between JongKook and the orange tiger, the white waited until the orange had gone out through another door - one JongKook hadn't seen - before turning around and pacing in his direction. Now worried, JongKook backed up, trying to keep on his feet at least until he reached the door and could try to get out.

His foot slipped out from under him, and he nearly fell, his attention leaving the tiger. When he gained his balance again, he looked up to find the tiger and froze.

SeJoon walked toward him, wearing the same outfit JongKook had seen him in on their last date, and barefoot. The clothes looked worn, lived in, and his expression had the same quality of weariness. "I'm sorry," he said, and hugged Jongkook gently. That hug helped calm his racing heart. "Turn around, and I'll untie you."

Still stunned, JongKook did, letting SeJoon's gentle fingers take the binds off his wrists. JongKook looked around, but he couldn't seen the tiger. Had it left as well? His wrists came free and he rubbed them, turning around to face him. "Have you been here the whole time?" he asked.

"Yes," SeJoon said. "It was not my idea, I promise."

"But what does… I mean, why are you… there were tigers here."

"Yes," SeJoon said, took JongKook's hand, and led him to the door he'd used to get in. It didn't open when SeJoon tried it, so he knocked. Within moments it did open, and SeJoon led him back around the ramp, up to nearly a full rotation to where they'd come out of the pit. JongKook couldn't have said which of the cells he'd woken up in. This time, the guards they passed looked tense, as if they expected trouble. SeJoon ignored them. The light dimmed, but they walked slowly enough that JongKook's eyes had time to adjust.

SeJoon stopped at one of the cell doors - JongKook didn't think it was the same one he'd woken up in - and walked in. JongKook stopped at the entrance, rubbing his hands on his jeans. "I can't see." 

SeJoon reappeared next to him and took his hand. "Sorry," he said again. "I forget. Just follow me. I'll lead you in." 

Jongkook didn't think he'd ever get to see most of this place and had no idea how Sejoon could see where he went. "Where are we?" 

"In Seoul? I don't know," SeJoon said, then he grunted in surprise and a small light switched on. JongKook flinched, his free hand up to cover his eyes. "Sorry about that," SeJoon said. "I should have said something." 

"If you're as disturbed as I am, I don't blame you for anything," JongKook said. His eyes stopped smarting, and he looked around. It didn't look promising. The floor at the back of the cell was covered by a mattress, blankets and sheets strewn around. Near the head of the mattress stood a short dresser, with two drawers, neither very deep. A large silver bowl, dented (and was that… teeth marks on the edge of it?) sat next to a low sink with a tap with one faucet next to it. Across from that, shielded by a waist- high wall on either side, was a toilet. JongKook looked at SeJoon, then spun as the door clanged shut behind them and audibly locked. "Where is this?"

SeJoon tugged him gently toward the bed and sank down on it, pulling JongKook next to him. "This is home now," he said. "I'm sorry you got dragged into this. If I'd known…." He trailed off.

"Known what?" JongKook asked, rubbing his wrists again.

"That he would bring you into this. I'm sorry."

"He said I wasn't expected to fight, but that he wanted me to make sure one of his fighters did," JongKook said.

"Me," SeJoon said.

JongKook shook his head. "You weren't… I mean, there were tigers. They were fighting. How could it be you…."

He stopped as SeJoon… warped, blurred, and in his place sat a large white tiger. The white tiger from the arena, probably. JongKook yelled and lunged backwards away from it.

The tiger didn't move, just sat there and looked at him. After a moment, JongKook calmed down. "This is… you?" he asked.

The tiger nodded.

"You're a tiger. And he wants you to fight. And he wants me to help you…."

The tiger blurred and SeJoon rubbed his face. "He wants to use you to make me fight," he said through his hands.

JongKook got back up and sat next to him. "Why didn't you tell me?"

SeJoon’s hands dropped to his lap. "I couldn't," he said. "I didn't know how."

JongKook had to accept that. Figuring out how to tell his parents he was gay had nearly broken his brain. Explaining something like this… he couldn't even imagine. "So… you're locked in here. And have been for more than a week."

"Yes," SeJoon said.

"Are there other… I mean," JongKook swallowed. "I mean, are the rest of the tigers here also humans?"

"Every one of them," SeJoon said.

That news, with the idea that the tiger that had lunged at him was actually at least partially human, along with the headache and everything else, led to JongKook's falling down in a faint.

 

When he woke up, he lay tucked next to SeJoon, who slept deeply, his eyes closed and boneless. Unable to come up with a good reason to get out of that cocoon of warmth, JongKook settled better and went back to sleep.

"It never gets light here," SeJoon said the next morning as JongKook rubbed at his eyes. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, as okay as I can be," JongKook said. "I just… I don't get it, I guess."

SeJoon hugged him. "I didn't want to fight. I still don't," he said. "It's not anything I like. And this…" He shrugged. "I'm sorry."

JongKook shook his head. "It's not your fault," he said, trying to keep from freaking out. SeJoon had obviously gotten used to this. "What happens next?"

"Training," SeJoon said wryly. "It's all that happens."

JongKook sighed. "Okay," he said, at a complete loss. "I just… I don't…."

The door unlocked, and JongKook went quiet again, looking toward the door. A man stood there, and JongKook couldn't see exactly what he wanted.

"That's for me," SeJoon said. He stood up and touched JongKook on the head. "Be careful, okay? This is not a nice place."

JongKook snorted, but didn't respond. The door locked again behind SeJoon, and JongKook got up to pace, not at all sure what he should even do. He didn't like being left alone, because that meant he could think.

And his thoughts, every one of them, made him panic. What would they do to him? Would they end up feeding him to a tiger if he didn't do what they said?

"How are you feeling?" Mr. Han's voice broke into his thoughts, and JongKook turned, startled.

"I'm…" he couldn't even say Okay, or fine, or anything.

"I understand," Mr. Han said, and the door unlocked and opened. "Let me give you a tour. My tiger will be gone for a while."

JongKook bit his lip before snapping 'he's not your tiger' and making this man even angrier. "Where are you taking me?"

"To show you where you live now," Mr. Han said. "Come with me, please."

JongKook heard the tone of impatience and followed, as much as he didn't want to. Outside the cell, Mr. Han took him by the arm again, and lead him, as before, down to the bottom of the ramp. They walked past the door to the pit this time, to an open area with three men sitting at desks, working on their computers. "These gentlemen are the medics who make sure that my tigers are in top fighting condition," Mr. Han said,

All three of the men stood and bowed, looking in confusion from JongKook to Mr. Han. "This is…"

"Shin JongKook," JongKook said automatically, and bowed.

"He is here to take care of the White Tiger. If you would be so kind as to supply him with some of the basics that he would be able to use in care for his partner. That would help both you and him."

"We'll have something to give him by the end of the day," one of the men said.

Mr. Han smiled. "Thank you," he said. He turned away, tugging JongKook after him.

JongKook followed, completely confused. "You have vets?" he asked.

"Yes. The tigers do get vicious sometimes, and someone often gets hurt," Mr. Han said, and they started up the ramp again, past the cell, to the top level. The one had plenty of light, and JongKook had to close his eyes against in, wincing at how bright it had gotten. "Up here are the meeting rooms and the food prep," Mr. Han went on without slowing. JongKook looked around as soon as he could see, surprised at the number of people in the operation. "You'll have to fetch your own lunch and dinner every day; the tigers have their food delivered to them. I suggest not watching them eat," he added with a theatrical shudder.

JongKook frowned. "Where do I go for that?" he asked, and Mr. Han led him to one of the doors near the ramp going down. He opened it to show a small cafeteria.

"They'll know to let you eat here," he said. "But you'll be without breakfast."

JongKook didn't really know how to feel as he followed the man back down, Mr. Han still with a firm grip on his arm. It all went so fast, so… he didn't even know how to process all this. "But why…."

"Because you are my security." Mr. Han said, stopping at some point. JongKook didn't think they'd reached his cell yet. "As long as the White Tiger fights, you will be treated well. As long as you behave, he will continue to be in the condition to fight well. And winning will get him better conditions, better food. Losing will get him killed, and then I will have no use for you at all."

JongKook stared at him, eyes wide in the dim light. He could hear the man's sincerity, that he meant every word. "But he doesn't want to," he said.

"I want him to, and so he will," Mr. Han said, and started off again, pulling JongKook along. "You will help me, or you will not like the consequences."

"I already don't like this," JongKook said.

"An unfortunate position for you to be in," Mr. Han said. "As long as he fights, you will be well treated. You will remember that." He stopped and unlocked the cell door; the light in their cell added light to the dim hallway he stood in. "That's all that matters now. Also," he added, turning to look at JongKook. "The people who work here are loyal to me, and they do what I tell them. Asking them for help will get you nowhere." He nudged JongKook into the cell and closed the door behind him.

Stunned and sore and ready to cry, JongKook moved further into the cell and right into SeJoon, who hugged him. "Are you okay?" SeJoon asked.

"No, not really," JongKook said, and slumped against him. "He really doesn't care, does he."

SeJoon shook his head. "No, he doesn't, not about anything." His hands ran gently over JongKook's arms, and he stepped back. "He didn't hurt you?"

JongKook shook his head. "No." He gave himself a mental shake. "What about you? Are you okay?"

SeJoon leaned in and kissed him. "I'm fine," he said. "It was just a normal day."

Which proved to be true, as much as JongKook could see the next few days. It became a routine, to leave to go up to get his meals with a guard following him when SeJoon went to training - something he hoped he'd never see - to having a tiger around half the time, to sleeping pressed against SeJoon for heat and because they had no room to sleep otherwise.

"Don't say anything too loudly," SeJoon whispered in his ear one night. "They have these cells bugged."

"Are you sure?" JongKook asked.

"Yes. I am."

"I'll stay quiet, then," JongKook said.

SeJoon laughed softly and kissed him.

One afternoon, after lunch and a nap, someone came to take SeJoon away, and JongKook didn't hear the door lock. He hesitated, staring at it, and then ventured closer. He could see no guard outside, something he noticed when SeJoon had left, so he touched the door.

It swung open.

Without a second thought, JongKook stepped through, closed the door behind him, and headed up the ramp. He walked as if he knew exactly where he was going, and as if he had the right to be there. No one seemed to question him, and he made it to the bright part of the building (or whatever it was) without anyone stopping him. He stood just outside the doorway to let his eyes adjust, and then continued.

The main thing that hindered him was that he had no idea where the door was to lead him out, and he spent some time wandering around in an area empty of people trying to figure it out. It looked like a series of conference rooms, all of the empty and dark, and he stayed out of the others when the one he went into lit up automatically at his movement. He stayed in the hall after that, in the shadows, keeping out of sight as best he could, looking into the brightness of the other room and frantically trying to find the door. He turned to try to find the door in one of the other rooms around him, since he couldn't see it in the big room, and he couldn't even see a place it would be hidden. He got halfway down the hall when a firm hand wrapped around his arm again, just above his elbow. "You are not supposed to be here."

JongKook started and jerked away, but he didn't get very far. Mr. Han's grip on him tightened. "I don't want to be here."

"You were told," the man said, pulling him through the main area and back toward the ramp leading down. "Now you will face the consequences, and so will the White Tiger."

"He has a name," JongKook said. "You could call him by it."

"He has a name," Mr. Han said, and looked at JongKook with a sneer. "He is the White Tiger. And that is the name he is known by. Many are anxious to see him fight in a real tournament."

JongKook stopped walking to try to take that in, but Mr. Han jerked him forward again. "What do you mean?"

Mr. Han didn't answer, opening the door to the cell and shoving JongKook in. He closed it behind him, then folded his arms. "You are now under house arrest," he announced. "You will not leave here for anything except training."

"You can't train him without feeding him," JongKook protested, a horrible feeling welling up in his chest. "You'll kill him."

"Perhaps, in the future, you would do well to remember that," Mr. Han said, and walked away.

JongKook slumped against the wall and closed his eyes.

"What happened?" SeJoon asked, his voice quiet.

"I'm so sorry," JongKook said, and covered his face. "I tried to get out. I just… I thought if I could, I could go to the police and get us out of here, and we could… I don't even know."

He heard SeJoon move, get up from the bed, and walk over. "You wanted to get out."

"I did. I wanted to get out and tell people where we were, and they must have left the door open on purpose so I'd do this so he could show me what it meant, and I'm so sorry."

"I have water," SeJoon said. "It'll be enough."

JongKook shook his head. "No, not from what I've seen. They'll kill you."

SeJoon kissed him. "Not right yet," he said. "I still have a lot to prove, or so the trainer says."

"Still. I'm sorry. I won't do it again."

SeJoon leaned close to him, pressing him against the rough stone of the wall. "Don't promise that," he whispered. "If you ever had a chance to get out, take it."

JongKook stiffened, but SeJoon didn't move. "Promise me," SeJoon whispered.

"I can't," JongKook whispered back. "I just… I can't leave you alone to them."

"If you can get out, you won't leave me alone. You'll get me out of here," SeJoon whispered.

JongKook couldn't deny that, however, and finally nodded. "Okay," he whispered. "I promise."

SeJoon kissed him and backed off. "Come lay down with me," he said. "I feel like napping."

JongKook managed, somehow, to laugh. "You and your cat naps. At least I understand them now," he teased as SeJoon pulled him away from the wall to the bed.

SeJoon grinned at him over his shoulder. "Yes," he said. "And I'm going to make you join me in them, just because it'll be easier."

House arrest lasted four days. By the end of it, SeJoon could do nothing more than collapse as soon as he came back from training, gulping down water between as much as he could. JongKook did what he could to help, making sure to have water available, but it just made him feel more and more guilty. If it had ever been required of him, he would have sworn never to try to escape - except that no one ever asked, and he wouldn't have, anyway, because he'd promised SeJoon the opposite.

At any rate, the opportunity didn't rise again.

* * *

The half-glass in the door allowed Taewoon to see Hakyeon working at his desk, focused deeply on whatever he looked up on his computer. He didn't really want to disturb him, but he needed to, and now. He knocked sharply on the door and walked in, Yoohwan right behind him.

Hakyeon looked up, irritated at the interruption, but that cleared almost immediately. "What did you find?"

"Another body," Taewoon said. "In Incheon. I've got Missing Persons looking into it, but he's definitely were-tiger. It looks like he got in a fight he couldn't finish." He held out his phone. Hakyeon took it and seemed to age years before shaking his head and handing the phone back. "That's about all we've got right now," Taewoon said. "I'll let you…."

"I was ordered off the case," Hakyeon interrupted. "My superior wants me to focus on something else. Something he says is more immediate. I think it's make-work so I'll leave this alone." He gestured to the pile of folders on his desk. "I'm trying to wrap it…."

The phone rang and he snatched it up. "Detective Cha Hakyeon speaking." He listened a moment, then convulsively hit the speaker.

"…I think he's connected to one of your Tigers, actually. Park SeJoon. I know a couple of officers stopped by his place when Park went missing, and apparently, he's gone, too. Work called in when he didn't show up. I only knew to connect him because of that guy you sent to talk to me."

"How long has he been gone?" Hakyeon asked.

"Almost a week. Sorry. I just caught the connection - I've been out with the flu."

"I"m glad you caught it at all," Hakyeon said. "Thanks. I'll let you know what comes of it."

"You're welcome. Hope it helps."

Hakyeon hung up. "His name is Shin JongKook," he said, looking at Taewoon. "I think this might be what I need to get my superior moving. Do you mind if I run this up to him?"

The fax machine behind him began to spit out pages.

"Give me a copy of the information, and we'll get out of your hair," Taewoon said.

It took barely any time to get the fax copied, and Taewoon took the copies and headed out, Yoohwan behind him. "What do you think?" he asked Yoohwan as they walked down the street.

Yoohwan frowned. "I don't know. I don't think it's very good that they think they need to have this boyfriend, if it's the same people. If it's not, though," he added at Taewoon's look, "it's one hell of a coincidence."

"That's what I think," Taewoon told him. "And I don't think Hakyeon thought he'd really get any help from his superior, either."

"No," Yoohwan agreed. "He looked more resigned than hopeful. What do you want to do next?"

Taewoon frowned. "I think I'd like to talk to Shin’s parents. Do you mind checking at his work? I'll finish with his parents and start on the neighbors, and then…"

"His place, see what it looks like."

"Perfect, thanks," Taewoon said, and they parted.

It didn't make sense, Taewoon thought, stopping to catch a bus in the direction he wanted to go. None of it did. What would the tigers be fighting, and what would they need JongKook for?

He'd figure it out, and soon, before - hopefully - another were-tiger body showed up somewhere around Seoul.

* * *

The door opened easily, but this time, there was a guard outside who snapped to attention. "Just restocking," JongKook said, and headed down the ramp. He could almost do this in his sleep now.

It worried him a little that he seemed to go down for more things more often, now. Whatever was going on - something SeJoon usually didn't have the breath or energy to explain - it was getting rougher and harder on SeJoon. He came back with injuries, generally minor, but enough that it worried JongKook. Not that he could actually do anything about it, but he tried.

"Hey," he said, walking into the area where the vet medics had set up their stuff.

One wasn't busy, the other two helping with a tiger who growled at both of them, but did nothing more, his ears pinned back. "What do you need?"

"Wraps, mostly," JongKook said. "The sprain is better, but I'd rather have something just in case it happens again. And thanks for the information on it."

The man nodded and got into the supplies, returning with a couple of bandages and some soap. "New," he said. "It'll keep infection out of the cuts."

"Thanks," JongKook said, tucking it into the bag he'd wheedled off them during one foray. "Is… there anyone else to help you out?"

The man snorted. "You're the only non-were-tiger we see on a regular basis," he said. "No one else has a personal care-taker." He sounded bitter.

"I'm… the only one?" JongKook asked, somewhat surprised - he never saw anyone else but the guards and sometimes tigers, but that was it - but not really. He couldn't imagine it would be cost effective.

The guard, who had followed him down, took his arm and pulled him away. JongKook sighed and followed, not willing to get into a fight about it.

He started up the ramp, keeping close to the wall, away from the cages. He couldn't see in them, the darkness there deeper than on the ramp. He just preferred to not know. Sort of. Some of them were lit, but whoever inhabited them stayed out of sight.

Jongkook saw someone walk toward them, a man, although he could tell from his stride and clothes that it wasn’t Mr. Han. Too tall, for one. The other man gave JongKook’s guard a wide berth, then swerved in and purposefully hit JongKook, knocking him back and sideways into the wall. The man stopped to watch JongKook struggle to keep his feet, and JongKook frowned as his face became clear in the dim of the hall. He knew this guy, recognizing him from the disgusted expression he wore. The man gripped JongKook’s upper arms painfully tight and pressed him effortlessly against the wall. "I don't see what's so special about you," the man said.

"What?" JongKook asked, startled.

"Why you, and why not one of his own kind?"

"You're talking about SeJoon? I don't know." He shook his head. "I don't care what…."

"You should," the man said, leaning closer, his breath brushing JongKook's face. JongKook wrinkled his nose at the rancid smell that came from him. "You should care very much. And show me what it is he finds so special about you."

JongKook's brain finally kicked into gear. "There's nothing all that special about you, either," he said. "Is that what this whole thing is about? He told you no?"

The hands on his arms tightened, and the man leaned closer. "Maybe I could have a taste, and see what it is he sees in you. What it is that makes you so special to him."

"No." JongKook tried to shove him off, tried to hide how scared that made him. He didn't want this guy any nearer than he was, didn't want….

"You know," the man said, still closer, body pressed against JongKook's, "if you hadn't been so stubborn about keeping him, you wouldn't even be here."

Someone pulled him off, a guard - although not the guard that had followed JongKook around since his attempt to escape - and he let JongKook go. The guard gestured for JongKook to go on, and he went, nearly running up to his cell. He went in and dropped the bag on top of the small dresser where he kept the supplies.

"What happened?" SeJoon asked, catching him.

"I just… I had a… That guy that pulled you off, that offered you a job, he's here," JongKook stuttered.

SeJoon growled, but he also seemed to be… smelling? Sniffing at him, checking over his face, hair, shoulders. "What did he say?"

"Just that he… Did you turn him down or something? He wanted to know why you picked me over one of your own kind."

SeJoon growled again and hugged him. "You are my kind," he said, voice rumbling in his chest. "He's an idiot. Did he do anything?"

"No. I mean, he didn't hurt me, just held me against the wall."

SeJoon drew back, then led him over to the bed and sat him down. "What did he say?"

"He… said he might try a taste, to see why you liked me so much." JongKook's voice shook, and he couldn't stop it."

SeJoon held him tighter and JongKook nestled into him. "His name is Kim Dongil. I'll make him leave you alone."

"How?"

SeJoon shook his head. "I will, if you want me to. If you want me to warn him off."

"I just don't want it to happen again," JongKook said. "But I don't want you to get hurt."

"Don't worry about me," SeJoon said, and kissed him. JongKook melted into the kiss, relishing it, glad to have someone here he could rely on. It made him want to make sure that he did the best he could to keep SeJoon healthy and well.

* * *

JongKook had gotten to the point of trying to exercise while SeJoon was gone. He had absolutely nothing to do - he could only organize supplies so much, and the place was as clean as he could make it with water and a rag begged off the kitchen staff. So when the door opened, he pushed himself off the floor and stood up. "I'd like you to see something," Mr. Han said.

This time, they went up, but not far. They stopped at a stout wooden door JongKook had never seen - never noticed - opposite the cells, and Mr. Han opened it. Not locked, interesting…. Inside, he could look down on the sands - the pit, he had heard it called - and he started. Mr. Han's grip on his arm tightened.

Below, SeJoon stood facing the man who had accosted JongKook the day before. "What is this?" JongKook asked.

"We don't usually start matches like this; it makes people squeamish, and then they don't come back," Mr. Han said. “Bad for business.”

At some sort of signal JongKook didn't see or hear, the two lunged at each other, shifting before they clashed together. JongKook tried to back up, but the hand on his arm prevented him. Instead, he closed his eyes and covered his ears with his hands, trying not to listen to the snarls below, not wanting to hear or see this. He just didn't want to.

The noises stopped, and he hesitantly opened his eyes. Below, he could see SeJoon - the white tiger - held from the man, who had shifted back, by a rope on a pole held by two men. The other man - Dongil, right, that's what SeJoon had told him - stood just out of reach so that no matter how much SeJoon tried to get to him, he couldn't. SeJoon tried so hard that the ruff around the rope at his neck looked pink.

Mr. Han pulled JongKook around to look at him. "He's so anxious to fight because of you," he said. "I wanted you to see how much better he fights when you're in the mix. So thank you. I haven't seen that much of a performance out of him yet. And he is in wonderful condition, also thanks to you. Keep this up and things will go well." He tilted his head. "Keep in mind, though, that if you do try to escape again, the consequences will be much worse. No matter what the White Tiger told you. You won't get out, and we will make him hate you."

JongKook stared at him. They'd been whispering for that conversation. How had they heard?

Mr. Han nodded at him with a smug smile, and pulled him back out of the room. "I noticed you didn't care to actually watch the fight," he said. "I suggest acting so that I don't have to bring you there again."

Rocked off balance mentally, JongKook didn't respond, following meekly behind. He couldn't get his mind around that, that nothing he had to say could possibly be private, no matter how quietly they spoke. They couldn't write, even, because they could barely see, and he'd spotted at least one camera in the cell. The lights….

"Ah, good, he's back," Mr. Han said, breaking into JongKook's thoughts, and he looked up when the man shoved him into the cell, locking the door behind him.

In the cell, he could see SeJoon, angry enough that even though he was human, JongKook could practically see his ears pinned back in fury. The abrasion around his neck still leaked blood, and JongKook moved to get something to wrap it up. It must have been bad, if he could still see it - most of the more superficial wounds vanished between shifts. He made SeJoon sit down and he cleaned it up and wrapped it. "What was that all about?"

"That," SeJoon grumbled, "was the trainer. And the guy who accosted you. I wanted to put him in his place. He wouldn't let me."

JongKook nodded, able to put off his own frustration and fear by checking over SeJoon, making him remove his shirt to make sure nothing else had shown up - stuck around - after the shift.

By the time he'd finished, the fear had transmuted to anger. His hands shook, but at least it was the anger that caused it. It made him feel better.

"Where were you?" SeJoon asked as JongKook put the supplies away.

"He made me watch the fight," JongKook said. "I mean, he took me to an observation room to watch it. I couldn't," he admitted, putting the supplies away, not caring that anything was in place, and slammed the door shut. "I don't want to see that. If it was something you liked, I might try, but I can't see them make you."

SeJoon pulled him down onto the bed next to him. "I'm sorry," he said.

"It's not your fault," JongKook said, and sighed, snuggling closer. "And they can hear us. Everything we say. I mean, I know you said that, but he said something while he had me that we had whispered, so quietly I could barely hear it. So we can't… we can't say anything."

SeJoon smiled and kissed him. "I know," he said. "I didn't realize quite that level of attention, but I'm not surprised." He hesitated, then leaned close. "I don't care if they hear this," he whispered. "We will get out of here, and we will bring this down on Mr. Han's head. All of it."

JongKook felt tension leave him. "You promise?" he whispered.

"Oh, yes." SeJoon whispered. "I promise."

JongKook sighed, and then smiled against SeJoon's skin. "I'm tempted to give them something to listen to," he whispered.

SeJoon laughed and kissed him. "I might take you up on that some time," he said. "Right now, I just want to sleep."

JongKook shook his head. "You are so predictable," he teased, but settled down and closed his eyes. How the other people here didn't go insane, he didn't know. Without SeJoon, he'd have lost it long ago.

* * *

Days passed in their sameness, and JongKook tried all sorts of things to try to keep from dying of boredom. It didn't work, but he tried.

One afternoon, Dongil, the trainer, opened the door to the cell. JongKook got up and then stared, startled and frightened and not afraid to show it.

"Oh," Dongil said with a sneer. "I'm not here for that. No, I have much better things in mind."

"Better for whom?" JongKook said, but Dongil grabbed his arm and pulled him along without answering. Down they went, and into another room that JongKook hadn't seen. He guessed it was right below the room Mr. Han had taken him to days before. He could see much easier. The white tiger faced off against another tiger, but any movement SeJoon made was half-hearted at best, obviously something he didn't want to do.

"Mr. Han explained about the bargain he made, correct?"

JongKook looked at him. "The bargain?"

"Yes. You behave, he'll be treated well, he fights, we leave you alone."

"Oh." JongKook looked back out at the match going on out there. SeJoon kept the other tiger from doing anything to him, but he made no moves to fight the tiger at all. “Yes.”

"Your boy isn't doing his part of the bargain," Dongil explained and pulled him over to the window. He pressed a button. "Park. Fight."

The White Tiger looked up, and JongKook could tell when SeJoon spotted him. His ears pinned back and he snarled. Dongil said nothing more, but he let JongKook go. SeJoon batted the other tiger away and stalked toward the window. Dongil shook his head in mock disappointment, and then spun and backhanded JongKook.

Caught completely off guard, JongKook flew backwards and crashed into chair that slid out from under him, dumping him on the floor. His head spun, eyes out of focus. He could hear further snarls, and something from Dongil, something that sounded approving. Moving slowly, barely able to get his arms under him, he managed to get to his feet, keeping as far from Dongil as he could. Dongil turned to look at him. "Thank you," he said. "You can go back now."

JongKook didn't acknowledge him, too afraid of what might happen if he did. He moved slowly, heading up, conscious of the guard that followed him, and conscious also that the man would do nothing to help him - he hadn't done anything yet - so he had to make it up on his own steam.

He managed, somehow, and paused just inside the door. Someone had turned the light off. That probably wasn't a bad thing, considering how much better he felt with the dark. He closed his eyes and felt his way through the cell to the mattress. He lay down and carefully put his head on the cool - cold - mattress. That helped, too, and he lay there and tried not to think about what had just happened. It took more effort than he had energy for. His face felt swollen under his exploratory fingers. Not a surprise, considering that Dongil was also a tiger, and SeJoon was probably the strongest man he'd ever met.

Unlike Dongil, SeJoon was also gentle. JongKook had never appreciated that distinction before.

SeJoon returned to their cell seething and furious. He knelt down next to JongKook and looked him over, fingers gentle on the bruise on his face. "I'm so sorry," he said. "If I'd known…."

JongKook didn't dare shake his head - it still hurt. He pressed a finger to SeJoon's lips to get him to shut up. "It's not your fault," he said. "No matter what they say, it's not your fault."

"But if I…."

JongKook pressed his finger harder. "I mean it. It's not your fault. He'll try to tell you it is, but it's not. You are who you are, and I like you like that. It's why I stayed. So to speak." He chuckled, and then winced. "I let you stay."

SeJoon smiled, but it fell too soon. "I don't like this."

"No, but then, I don't think they care what you like."

"No." SeJoon lay down, careful with every movement, watching to make sure he didn't hurt JongKook. "He'll pay for that. Somehow. He will." He whispered it into JongKook's ear, so quietly that JongKook wasn't sure exactly what he said at first, filling the words and sounds in later.

"One good thing about your cat naps," JongKook said a few minutes later. "You can wake me up and make sure I'm not falling into a coma or something from a concussion."

"That's not funny," SeJoon protested.

"It wasn't supposed to be," JongKook said. "I'm serious."

SeJoon kissed his cheek, opposite the bruise. "You will not fall into a coma," he whispered. "I won't let you."

JongKook snorted softly. "Yes, sir," he whispered back, and closed his eyes.

It took days for the soreness to fade, and longer for the bruise to disappear. Before it had, it happened again. 

"He's not learning," Dongil said, pulling JongKook out of the cell again. "He's stubborn, our White Tiger."

JongKook followed in silence, managing not to cringe when Dongil took him back to the lower level observation room. He found SeJoon immediately, the white tiger pacing and ignoring the other tiger in the room. If a tiger could look irritated, that one did. "I won't hesitate to hurt you more," Dongil said. "You should have let him go."

"You let him go," JongKook snapped. "He doesn't want this."

"I repeat, we don't actually care," Dongil said, let him go, and then slammed JongKook back against the glass, his hand pressed painfully into JongKook's chest. Dongil toggled the switch. "Park. I mean it. Now." He looked at JongKook, and then over his shoulder into the pit. "He doesn't learn," he said. And his other hand closed around JongKook's throat.

JongKook panicked and grabbed at his arm, struggling to pull it away. Dongil didn't even notice, squeezing continually as JongKook struggled, trying to get free of him. He couldn't look to see what happened, but he could hear the fight going on behind him.

After a moment, Dongil nodded and let JongKook go. JongKook collapsed to the floor, coughing and trying to catch his breath. He couldn't stop the tears, the fear that welled up in him, certain that Dongil would have killed him. After a moment, Dongil hauled him up to his feet, and he leaned against the wall, trying to get as far from Dongil as he could. He couldn't, of course, not with Dongil holding him, but JongKook still stayed as far away from him as he could.

He finally caught his breath, and then someone else took his other arm, and the guard he had come to believe as his walked him not-so-gently, if not as rough as Dongil, back back to his cell. He nodded his thanks to the man, and went back to the mattress to lay down.

The door opened. JongKook didn't have to look to know that SeJoon came in. It was a surprise to find the white tiger sink down next to him, investigating him with nose and whiskers. "I'm okay," JongKook said - rasped, rather - and SeJoon whined softly. JongKook petted him, and SeJoon lay down against him, his nose next to JongKook's ear. "I'm okay."

JongKook had dozed by the time SeJoon shifted back to human form, still angry, but not as mad as he had been when he'd arrived. "I'm going to kill him," he growled.

"It's not worth it," JongKook whispered drowsily.

"I found out what's going on," SeJoon said, a sigh in his voice. "It's a tournament, something big, in a week or so. That's why they're pushing so hard. Why he's pushing so hard."

"It's just the beginning, though," JongKook whispered. "It's just…." The words caught in his throat, and he coughed.

SeJoon kissed him. "I know," he said. "Sh. I know. But we're together."

And that made everything endurable.

* * *

The phone rang, interrupting Taewoon's thoughts, and he checked the caller id before answering it. "Detective Cha Hakyeon."

"The man is an idiot," Hakyeon hissed into the phone, sounding like he wanted to scream and didn't dare. "He told me to keep off… I'm supposed to let the tigers die…." He took a deep breath. "I was told to focus on the Shin case, and not to worry about Park or any of the rest of the tigers."

Taewoon didn't respond for a minute, too stunned to say anything. Maybe this wasn't the best thing to say, but it came out anyway. "Did you kill him?"

"No."

With that amount of anger in Hakyeon's voice, Taewoon had to wonder how close he'd come. He decided not to ask. "What do you want me to do?"

"I sent him my final report, and I bcc'd you on it. I hope you and Yoohwan can do something, find out something, anything, stop those were-tigers from dying. All my information is in it, everything I have that you might be able to use. Including the name of a guy who might be able to help you."

"We'll do what we can," Taewoon promised, and they hung up. Immediately, he opened his email and checked on the email, finally printing it all up. So much information, and he'd need Yoohwan to take a look at it too. He grabbed it off the printer and went to find his friend.

"You want me to try to get into the fights?" Yoohwan asked, looking up from the third page of the report.

"I think you'd have a better chance than I would," Taewoon admitted.

"Possibly," Yoohwan said, and read on. "Oh, Yeah, I guess you would have a hard time passing as anything but human."

"My thoughts exactly."

Yoohwan nodded. "I'll see what I can do," he said.

It took a relatively short time for him to get into the fights, and Taewoon wondered if it had something to do with him being elven, or if they'd just lucked out and there happened to be a fight soon. He didn't question it.

Taewoon managed to keep himself occupied until Yoohwan came back, looking utterly disgusted. He sat down across from Taewoon at the small table and sighed. "It's not good," he said.

"How is it not good?"

"I don't know what they're holding against those tigers to make them fight, but they fight like they have nothing to lose," he said, folding his hands on the table. The skin under his fingers turned white from the pressure.

"Did you recognize any of them?"

"I did see one that might have been Park, but I don't know how many white tigers are here. He fought pretty ferociously, but if they have Shin there, he'd have a reason for it." He shook his head. "The tigers he fought came from Busan. You might think about calling there and seeing if they have had were-tiger bodies show up, too."

Taewoon nodded. "How badly were they injured?"

"I think at least two won't last long, unless they get really good help. It wasn't supposed to be to the death, but the men who were assigned to help keep them apart if it went too far didn't move very fast."

"Didn't move very fast?"

"Not at all," Yoohwan spat. "They actually seemed to wait until one of the tigers was down for the count before going in to get the other one off. Seriously disgusting."

Probably frustrating to him, too. Taewoon touched his hands, trying to get him to loosen them. "Thank you for going. You want to type up the report while it's fresh, or do you need some space?"

"Hakyeon's not likely to read it, is he."

"Not at the moment, no. I want it typed up, but we won't get it to him."

"Then yeah, I'll do it now. So I don't have to deal with it after I'm calmed down."

"He'd understand if it's a bit rawer than usual," Taewoon said. "Let me know if I can help."

"I don't know how, but if you want to put on hot water for tea, that'd be great."

"Coming right up," Taewoon said, and went to do just that.


	3. Chapter Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things get worse.

The tournament had given JongKook a whole new level of anxiety. They'd taken SeJoon away in the morning, and he hadn't returned until late that night - or so he guessed; time held little relevance here, and if someone didn't tell him, he'd miss lunch or dinner or both - and SeJoon had been so exhausted that it had taken a couple of days before he could shift back to human. Unable to really communicate, or at least unable to understand SeJoon if he said something, JongKook did the best he could to make sure SeJoon stayed healthy. At least during that time he had a chance to rest, because no one trained, as far as JongKook could tell. The pit remained silent, and the door to it stood open when he went down to the medics.

The first time he went down to the medics to restock, he realized just how easy SeJoon had gotten off. Tigers in various stages of injury lay all around the room, and the medics asked him not to take too much until they knew exactly what they had left. JongKook agreed.

So he went down every day, to make sure he kept up with things - especially after the training started up again - and it seemed odd that some of the worst injured tigers seemed to migrate to the edges of the rooms. And then disappeared. He had no idea what happened to them, if anything had, but he could guess. 

He tried not to think about it. He could not let that happen to SeJoon.

The training seemed to get worse and harder, and SeJoon no longer had the energy he used to. Even the cat naps JongKook teased him about didn't help. It worried JongKook, and it worried him more that somehow SeJoon would pick up on it.

"Is it normal?" he asked, filling up his bag down with the medics. "Should he be drooping like that?"

"Is he eating okay? Drinking?"

"Yes. Or at least as much as I can make sure of it," JongKook said. "I don't know, is there a way to get Dongil to back off, let him rest?"

The guard took his arm, and JongKook pulled himself free. "I'm trying to keep my boyfriend alive," he snapped, and looked back at the medics. "Is there?"

"I don't know. Maybe if you ask."

The guard took his arm again, harder this time, and JongKook knew he'd pushed his luck too far. He turned away, meekly, and quietly followed the guard, keeping his head down and keeping up to not cause any more trouble.

It wasn't easy, but it was enough. Or so it seemed. JongKook quietly put his supplies away, checking to make sure he had everything he wanted. No way to make sure he got everything - they wouldn't let him take any meds or sutures, because of what he could do against the guards with it, or so they said - but as far as he could tell, he had everything stocked up. It was worth it.

He hadn't even finished by the time SeJoon returned, and the white tiger sank down on the bed, looking exhausted. JongKook stopped his inventory and went to check on the tiger, to make sure he hadn't been hurt too badly, to make sure he had no new injuries. He didn't find anything, and made sure that the bandages he had put on that morning were still doing their job.

It made him want to cry, but he could tell that SeJoon was still awake, so he didn't, laying down next to the tiger. "Sleep,” he said, and closed his eyes. That way, he could let the tears fall in silence without SeJoon knowing it happened.

The next day, he left to get something for lunch, and stopped dead when he came face to face with Dongil. "I should be training the White Tiger, but I need to talk to you."

JongKook drew back, not caring how weak it made him look. The familiar look of disgust crossed Dongil's face. "About?"

"Stop bugging the medics about me easing up on him. It's not going to happen. He needs to be up to snuff for the next tournament."

"If he's exhausted, he can't do anything," JongKook protested.

Dongil grabbed his arm and yanked him close. "You keep asking, you won't have him around long at all. Keep quiet, and things will go better for him. Got it?"

Unable to get away, JongKook nodded, hiding his grimace at the stench of the man’s breath. What else could he do?

And it did get better. The sessions got shorter, the workouts less intense. And yet. Nothing seemed to help. JongKook did what he could to keep SeJoon’s spirits up, and nothing helped. He couldn't keep from crying sometimes, at least waiting until SeJoon slept so that he wouldn't know.

He wanted to scream at them that it wasn't helping, that it wasn't working, and they needed to just let him go, let SeJoon go back to the real world, to getting his own food, etc. They didn't understand what he needed. Or, probably more correct, they didn't care. JongKook sighed in frustration. He had no way of knowing how to get that changed, either. He probably couldn't.

Helpless did not suit him.

Things continued to get worse, and eventually, SeJoon stayed in his tiger form just to conserve energy. JongKook tried to make sure SeJoon knew how much he didn't blame him, how much he supported him. He didn't know how much SeJoon could tell him, didn't know how much what he said got through to SeJoon.

They knew there was another tournament, something bigger than the last, probably because the way Dongil pushed. At least JongKook knew it, and he was pretty sure the tiger understood, too. How could he not?

One… sometime, he thought it might have been night, Dongil came in. Behind him, JongKook could see that two others stood there, ready with something. He slowly sat up. "What's going on?" he asked. "He's pretty exhausted, and he needs the sleep."

Dongil smiled, and JongKook tried not to shrink back at it. "Oh, he'll be fine," he said. "He'll get plenty of rest for now." He lunged forward and grabbed JongKook, pulling him off the mattress.

SeJoon surged up, his ears pinned back, his teeth showing in a snarl. He looked fine, even though JongKook could see that he didn't feel all that well. "Come on, White Tiger," Dongil said, and backed out of the cell, taking JongKook with him. SeJoon followed, still growling as he stepped.

In the hallway, Dongil stopped next to a large crate. "Get in," he told SeJoon.

SeJoon snarled at him.

"Get in," Dongil repeated, without rancor, and twisted JongKook's arm until he cried out in pain. "He's coming with you," Dongil said in a bored tone when SeJoon still didn't move. "Get in there."

SeJoon hesitated, then he slunk into the crate. Dongil let JongKook go, but just long enough to get him into the crate as well.

It took them a few moments to settle down, curled up together under the blanket they'd supplied, with just enough light from a small light in the corner. At least they had a mattress to lay on, no matter how musty it smelled, and a cursory look at the cupboard on the back wall showed water and food for them both. Something, at least.

The door opened shortly, and an unfamiliar man looked in. He said nothing, but his hand waved, and SeJoon rubbed his ear on the mattress with an irritated whine. JongKook didn't see anything else, his eyes suddenly so heavy he couldn't keep them open. He put his head down, and fell asleep.

When he woke, slowly and far too reluctantly, it was to bright sunlight that nearly blinded him. A familiar face looked in at him. "Awake?" his guard snapped.

"Something like that," JongKook said, rubbing his eyes. "Why?"

"Bathroom break."

JongKook pressed SeJoon's head gently, trying to let him know it was okay, and crawled out of the crate. He stood up and stretched, looking around, but it all blurred, too bright for him to get his eyes to focus. He hadn't seen the sun in a long time.

"This way," his guard growled, and he started off. JongKook followed, wincing at the cold against his bare feet. The facilities were nicer than anything he'd had recently, but he didn't take his time. He wanted to get back to SeJoon.

The bright light still didn't help, and he had to wonder if that were part of the spell they'd cast on them the night before. What else could it have been, to make them fall asleep so fast? But at least he could definitely find his way back to the crate. When he crawled in, though, it was empty.

JongKook turned around, starting to get out again. "Where is SeJoon?" he demanded.

The guard watched him impassively. "You get back in there. He's in the quarters inside the arena, getting ready for the fights he's here for," he said, sounding bored and more than a little disgusted. "You didn't expect them to leave him out here."

"Why can't I…."

The guard smacked him, and JongKook shifted so that the blow meant for his face landed on his shoulder. It still knocked him back into the crate, far enough for the man to shut the door. JongKook heard him lock it. "You can't get out, and you can't be heard. Just relax."

JongKook stared at the door, incredulous. "Relax?" he asked. "I can't believe it."

He actually could. He tried to get comfortable, but he couldn't, too worried about SeJoon. Even worse, he could hear something going on, but he couldn't make out anything to tell him where he was or who was fighting. Not that he cared about anyone else - didn't know if Dongil and Han had brought more that SeJoon - but he would have liked to know when SeJoon fought.

He didn't eat, had a little water, until he realized that if he didn't eat and they had a chance to run, he wouldn't be able to. He forced down something that could have been a decent sandwich at some point, and drank as much water as he could. He even dozed a little, making sure he could still hear when he woke up more often than he might have with SeJoon there. Still, it gave him some time to relax, if not much, and he did a further examination of the cupboard. It included, he discovered, a well-stocked first aid kit. Knowing what he did, he figured SeJoon wouldn't come back unscathed, and he hoped they'd kept the bandages on he'd put on before they left. He needed those, especially if he was going to win.

The sun finally went down, the light that leaked into the crate more of a false light, something a little more familiar. He couldn't manage much more than to try to make himself comfortable, and it wasn't easy. It ate at him, not knowing anything. He really couldn't hear, didn't know, hoped that SeJoon would be okay.

The crate finally opened, and JongKook sat up, heart leaping in his throat. Instead of SeJoon, the guard gestured him out. "Bathroom break and stretch," he said.

JongKook nodded and crawled out, following meekly. A roar of the crowd meant no one would hear him if he tried to yell for help, and from the way the guard stood next to him, he'd just get a blow that would hurt more than he wanted to feel. He returned, feeling less cramped - at least a little - and settled in to wait again. He took another inventory of the kit they'd sent, to make sure he knew what they had, and wished they'd let him have the needle and thread, because what if….

That was a useless way to think, and he started to lay out the stuff he thought he'd need but hoped he wouldn't. SeJoon had gotten so run down, though, that he just didn't believe he could do it, could get through a fight without some major injuries. It didn't help that they'd set him up to get targeted, and JongKook wanted to just….

The crate opened again, cutting off JongKook's thoughts, and he looked up to see SeJoon limp into the crate. He sank down next to JongKook and sniffed him over, one large paw on his leg when he would have gotten up to try to check SeJoon over.

"Nothing happened," JongKook told him, trying not to cry from sheer relief that SeJoon was still there and still moving. "I'm fine."

SeJoon whined softly, and relaxed. JongKook got out water and some of the food they'd sent for him, and while SeJoon ate, he went over the white tiger to see where he had new injuries. He had to use all they'd supplied him with, wrapping old injuries and grumbling under his breath at the appearance of a new cut with stitches. He made sure it was clean and wrapped it as well as he could. He checked the food and water, refilled the water bowl, and looked at the crate door. It was still shut. He had no idea if they'd do the same thing, but he'd insist they wait until SeJoon had eaten and he'd made sure his boyfriend was taken care of as much as he could manage with what they'd given him.

Not that he had anything more than that back at the cell, but still. The movement, the moving, of the crate, had him worried. He didn't check SeJoon when they'd arrived, but he hadn't had time to. They hadn't given him the time.

SeJoon finally looked at him, the food gone, the water gone as well. JongKook put everything back away, and then got the blanket and covered them both as he lay down next to SeJoon. "I hope it wasn't bad," JongKook said, and SeJoon licked his neck. JongKook snorted softly. "I know. It's always bad."

The crate opened again, and that same man - the sorcerer - waved at them. JongKook lay still and let the spell wash over him, noting SeJoon rubbing his ear again. At least they had the chance to make themselves comfortable.

* * *

Something had happened at the fight out in the other place, something that SeJoon couldn't tell JongKook. He did, however, make it clear to the rest of the people. He refused to fight. This brought Dongil into their cell every day, dragging JongKook out to do something to make SeJoon perform. It hurt, everything, but watching his boyfriend slump and his health drop was enough to make JongKook not protest it. He didn't let SeJoon see how often he cried, waiting to let the pain and tears out while the white tiger slept in his typical cat naps. It was just part of his life, and he grew to hate Dongil, more than anyone else he'd ever hated.

They prepared for another tournament, JongKook could tell. He wanted to scream at them, tell them they were killing SeJoon, but he figured they wouldn't care about that, either. He had no idea what was going on in the arena, and honestly didn't want to know; he just wanted them out of there, living somewhere in peace and just… not here. Sometimes - and this scared him - he wondered if it would be better to have them all dead. Or, at least, the two of them. Anything to stop this torture.

Because torture it was. Each day, Dongil came up with some new way to get SeJoon to do what he wanted. He was incredibly inventive, managing to cause pain without bleeding and sometimes even without significant bruising. That didn't matter too much, because JongKook already had bruises everywhere. JongKook took the time to try to hide the pain from SeJoon, but he didn't know how well he did. He figured that if SeJoon hadn't been exhausted, he wouldn't have managed as well as he did.

Finally the day came, and even though he knew it was useless, he tried to get the men to leave SeJoon there. He couldn't do much, but he did keep getting in the way, refusing to stay down when they pushed him away and threatened him. His own guard had to step in and punch him in the stomach, his disgusted expression making it clear how he felt. It took JongKook too long to recover. By the time he could sit up, they'd gotten SeJoon out of the cell and locked it. JongKook could hear SeJoon's protesting roars fade, and they finally disappeared. 

It took a while before JongKook sat up, and he sighed and leaned against the wall. Slowly, the pain faded to the dull ache he'd gotten used to, and he got up to pace. He rarely got any other exercise, so he used it to keep in some sort of shape. He had to. Besides, otherwise he would go crazy. He also spent some time taking inventory of his supplies, something he did more than once, just to make sure. He hoped he had enough to cover whatever would go wrong today.

He'd stopped to eat and drink and try to sleep when the door slammed open. JongKook jerked upright, scrambling to his feet when he saw Dongil storm in, looking more furious than he'd ever seen. "He will fight," Dongil snarled, looking almost like his tiger alter-ego. "He will, no matter what we have to do to make it happen." He grabbed JongKook and dragged him out of the cell and down the ramp to the ground floor. JongKook didn't fight him, but only because Dongil held his arm in such a way that he'd break it if JongKook tried too hard to fight him. As it was, he thought it might break, and it almost distracted him from the doorway that opened up in the wall as they grew nearer. JongKook had never seen this, didn't even know it existed, but as they traveled down it, in the same dimness as he lived the rest of his life in, he began to hear shouting. Eventually, the shouting he heard resolved into boos. He must have reacted, because Dongil turned to look at him, still scowling so hard that he looked ferocious. "Those boos are for the White Tiger," he said. "He refuses to fight. You are going to fix that."

"How?" JongKook asked, and then the door opened, and the light blinded him again. Dongil didn't seem to care; he let JongKook's arm go, and then shoved him into the arena.

It went silent. JongKook rubbed his eyes, wiping tears out of them, and looked around. SeJoon leaned against the wall, looking tired and worn out. Across from him, pacing until he appeared, another tiger turned to look at him. It snarled, then roared and lunged.

SeJoon moved incredibly fast, crashing into the orange tiger before it could reach JongKook. "No, SeJoon!" he screamed, and ran for the two tigers, trying to get in close enough to stop the fight. Over him, he barely registered the roar of the crowd.

Before he reached the tigers, SeJoon had the other one pinned and it gave up, submitting with ill grace. SeJoon backed off and sat down. JongKook stripped off his shirt, pressing it to the wounds in SeJoon's side that stained his white fur pink, and then red. "Come on, we have to get out of here," he whispered, and carefully and gently urged his partner out of the arena and back into the dark.

The medics took over, laying SeJoon on a low gurney, checking him over superficially and stitching him up. JongKook watched, hands clenched in fists at his sides, trying to keep from sobbing in frustration and helplessness. They turned SeJoon over to him, still on the rolling table. Only then did JongKook realize that the guard had followed him through the tunnel as he followed JongKook back through and up to their cell. He wouldn't help, so JongKook dismissed his presence as utterly pointless. With words and gentle hands, JongKook got SeJoon off the table and into their cell, then on the bed. With the light on - still, so no one had been in there - he looked over SeJoon again, careful to make sure he got everything, every little scrape, any bump he didn't know. SeJoon whined a couple of times, but didn't snap at him, no matter that it had to have hurt.

Finally, JongKook finished, and he put the materials away, haphazardly because he didn't need them in any sort of order. He had to restock anyway, and seriously. Then he made sure SeJoon was comfortable, and lay down next to him, with SeJoon between him and the wall. SeJoon licked his neck, snuffling his face and shoulder and chest in an attempt to make sure JongKook was okay, and it nearly made him cry again. He just couldn't take it, couldn't deal with any of it.

The door opened, and he looked up to see one of the medics come in. "I'm just going to give him a little pain killer," he said to JongKook. "I think he'll sleep better with it."

JongKook looked at SeJoon, who looked back. "Okay," he said, and backed up out of the way enough to let the man give SeJoon a shot. It seemed to help almost immediately, as SeJoon relaxed. "Thank you," he added, and curled up around the sleeping tiger. He dozed off, but didn't really expect to sleep much, not with SeJoon so injured, so he woke up when the door to their cell opened again. He slowly sat up, keeping a hand on SeJoon's head - even though he really didn't have to - and focused on Mr. Han, who he hadn't seen in a long time.

"He put on a good show," Mr. Han said.

"He's not supposed to put on a good show," JongKook protested. "He's supposed to go out and find his own life and live his own life, not bleed out in the sand."

Mr. Han smiled. "Poetic."

"You almost killed him," JongKook said, desperate to make this man understand and care. "You can't fight him like that. He needs time to recover."

Mr. Han looked at them, tilting his head as he watched them. JongKook looked back at him, desperate and not afraid to show it. "Yes, he does need time to recover," Mr. Han said at last. "You are right. So I'll let him rest until he can make the fight a good one."

JongKook nodded, trying oddly enough not to show how much that relieved him. "Thank you," he said.

Mr. Han gave him a mocking bow, and left. JongKook lay back down, curling around SeJoon again, and had nearly drifted off to sleep when something made him sit up again. He turned to stare at the door, aching to ask, but he couldn't.

It had sounded too much like Mr. Han expected SeJoon to die in that fight, and if he died, what… No.

JongKook lay down again. He wouldn't think about that. He wouldn't consider that, because he just couldn't think about SeJoon dying without thinking about how much of his sanity he wouldn't have any more. And he needed all his abilities to keep from freaking out so badly that they'd have to keep him drugged or something worse.

* * *

Taewoon snatched up his phone and dialed, watching Yoohwan, who still looked like he wanted to throw up. "I need to talk to you," he said when Hakyeon answered.

"Not here. Where?"

Taewoon named a cafe, and Hakyeon agreed. "Five minutes," he said, and hung up.

Yoohwan swallowed. "Five minutes isn't going to be enough time," he said, his voice strangled. He sounded like he might throw up, given the right incentive.

"For either of us, but we'll get there as fast as we can. Come on." Taewoon took his arm and pulled him along after him toward the bus stop.

Hakyeon didn't look too happy when he arrived, not much longer after they'd gotten there. "What is so important?" he demanded. Yoohwan took a deep breath, and Hakyeon looked closer at him. "Are you okay?"

"Not really, no," Yoohwan said. "I went to the fights last night. You were right, by the way. Shin is with Park. The White Tiger wouldn't fight, and after a while, someone shoved Shin into the arena."

Hakyeon stared at him. "Into… the arena?"

"Yes. Right in." Yoohwan held out his phone, hands still shaking, and Hakyeon took it, playing the video cued up.

Taewoon watched him turn a shade of green usually reserved for dryads. "He's… he could have died."

"The worst part was that some of them liked it."

Hakyeon looked up, his stunned and disgusted expression echoing Yoohwan's tone of voice. "Liked it?"

Yoohwan nodded, starting to look green himself. "Yeah. They, um, wondered why no one had done that before."

Hakyeon stared at him, then went back to the video. "Can I have this? I mean, I'll get the phone back to you, but can I take it right now?"

"Yes," Yoohwan said. "Let me know when you're done with it."

Hakyeon nodded. "I hope," he said, getting to his feet, "that this will make things easier. Oh." He reached into his pocket and pulled out a card. "Call him. He can help."

"The sorcerer?" Taewoon asked, taking the card.

"Yes. He's off his last case finally, and I think he can really help with this."

"There was enough magic that even the humans could feel it," Yoohwan said. "Having a sorcerer will help."

"Good." Hakyeon nodded at them and left.

"Are you feeling any better?" Taewoon asked as he and Yoohwan got up to leave.

"Some," Yoohwan said. "Its was just… I feel bad for that kid. Really bad."

Taewoon nodded. "Yeah. Listen. I want you to think about who you saw there, people you might have known, people you think we can get on this. See if you can make a list of them or something, give us a place to start. I'm going to call…" He looked at the card Hakyeon had given him. "Jungwoo, and see if he's willing to help us."

"It's not much." Yoohwan said as they boarded the bus.

"It's better than nothing," Taewoon said, and Yoohwan agreed.

 

They met Jungwoo in their own apartment the next morning. He hadn't wanted to meet them in his, which Taewoon could understand, to some extent. It came as a surprise, although maybe it shouldn't have, to find him dressed in slacks, a button up shirt, and shoes with no socks. He didn't look like the average sorcerer. On the other hand, robes and what not would probably make him stick out on the bus.

"How can I help you?" Jungwoo asked when they'd gotten themselves all settled down.

Taewoon took a deep breath. "For the last six months or so, were-tigers have gone missing, and a couple have turned up dead in various areas around the city and the country. We've discovered, we think, where they go and what is happening to them."

"They're being forced to fight, although I'm not sure how," Yoohwan said, picking up the narrative. "A Mr. Han has been hosting fights in Seoul for a while now, and he's got himself a stable - so to speak - of were-tiger fighters. We think this is where some of the tigers have gone. Those we've found, the bodies, look like they've been through at least one fight, in many cases more, and haven't had the chance to heal well between."

Jungwoo scowled. "I haven't heard a thing about this," he said. "Why not?"

"Hakyeon didn't want you in on this while you had that other case going, he didn't want to mess them both up. Also," Taewoon added in frustration, "I can't explain why Hakyeon's superior was dragging his feet until now."

"The other case is done," Jungwoo said, his voice tight with anger. "What else changed?"

Taewoon looked at Yoohwan, who shook his head. Taewoon nodded and turned back to Jungwoo. "Last night, at the fights, they involved humans. A human. One of the tigers that disappeared had a boyfriend, and he also disappeared. We found out they're together, and at least for them, the boyfriend is being held to make the tiger fight. The tiger apparently refused, and they threw the human into the arena as incentive. It worked."

JungWoon stared at them. "They...." He seemed unable to form any words, then his expression hardened. "How can I help?"

"There were spells everywhere," Yoohwan said. "On some of the tigers, on the place, and around in some of the areas. Some were basic 'no-go' spells. Those we could probably break, but there's a major spell near the arena, down where the tigers are. I know we need to get through that, but I don't know anyone who could do it. I believe - and I'm not the only one - that is the way to where Han is keeping his stable of tigers."

Jungwoo nodded. "I see," he said. "What exactly do you plan on doing?"

"That's just it," Taewoon said. "We know some of the layout, but mostly we know too little. And," he added, "we've never worked with a sorcerer before. Can we brainstorm ideas?"

Jungwoo looked pleased. "Absolutely," he said, and leaned forward. "What can you tell me about the setup you noticed?"

* * *

Taewoon had never had a chance to work with a sorcerer before, so he watched Jungwoo with an intensity that Jungwoo didn't mind or didn't notice. He tried to listen in without listening in, getting a look from Yoohwan that said he was failing.

But all he heard was a coordination of those up top with those going in. And then they went in, winding down the broad ramps to the bottom where the pit was. They didn't find anyone in any of the rooms on the way down, and the cells were as empty, where they (or so Taewoon guessed) kept the tigers on the day of the tournament. It was so strange to have it echo around him like that, too.

At the bottom, he realized somewhat belatedly that Jungwoo hummed. Taewoon could feel the magic from him ghosting over his skin. He didn't know what that would do, but he didn't have to understand. If he got the chance, he would ask Jungwoo later. Hopefully he got the chance.

"There's a door here," Jungwoo said, pointing at a blank wall.

"I can feel the "don't come here" spell," Yoohwan agreed.

Taewoon look at his partner. "You can tell it?" he asked.

Yoohwan nodded. "Yes," he said. "I knew it was here before."

"Let's get it open and see where it goes," Hakyeon said, his voice low and intense.

Jungwoo started to actually sing, a melody that sounded somehow cajoling. Within moments, the wall shimmered and a tunnel appeared. Behind them, from Hakyeon's team, he heard a low gasp. Apparently he wasn't the only one who didn't know much about working with a sorcerer.

The police moved forward, lights out and guns up, taking the lead. Taewoon stuck next to Jungwoo, not distracting him, listening to the low hum next to him. He glanced back to see Yoohwan's grin at him - an understanding smile, with some interest in it. So Yoohwan thought it might be a good match, too. Nice to be on the same page.

They reached the other end of the tunnel, looking just as much like a blank wall, and Hakyeon turned to Jungwoo. "What do you think?" he asked.

"Give me a minute." Jungwoo sang something, a completely different tune, and then nodded at Hakyeon. "They've got the entrance upstairs, blocked so people can't get out."

"Get ready," Hakyeon said, and they all tensed, guns up and ready for anything. Taewoon and Yoohwan stepped to the side to get out of their way. 

They stepped out of the tunnel to watch the men flow up a ramp much like the one they'd just come down on the other end of the tunnel, three men pressed against the wall, obviously not with them. Around them, Taewoon could see a few tigers, most of them unmoving and looking like they'd been through a battle. He stared at them, not sure even what to think, and then pulled out his phone. Jungwoo had assured him his phone would work down here, and he found it so. "Chaerin, we need you. Come down here. I don't know how many of these tigers are even alive, and I don't want to get too close to them right now. They're all injured."

"We're on our way down, as soon as they catch the people coming out the top. How many are you looking at?"

Taewoon counted. "I think this is the infirmary," he said. "There are 7 here. I don't know how many more we'll find."

"We're on our way down," she said, and hung up.

That conversation remained the only bright spot in what followed. He moved slowly up the ramp, checking into the cells they found, all of them so basic and with barely any amenities at all. Water, a toilet, bed, dresser... nothing more than that. The tigers were in various stages of distress, most of them too exhausted even to get up. One or two were able to shift, and Hakyeon's men spoke to them, getting as much information as they could.

Chaerin ran past with a bunch of others, heading toward the infirmary, all of them with gurneys, and he barely had a chance to even recognize her before she was gone, her voice echoing up the ramp.

* * *

The noise broke through JongKook's apathy - drug induced - and he tried to care enough to wake up and figure it out. It sounded like they were getting people - were-tigers, really - ready to travel. He could hear tigers roaring, moving around, things that just didn't sound like merely dinner. People shouted, more than usually hung around, and doors opened and clanged shut. Everything echoed, and JongKook couldn't tell if it was because of the sedative or because he was actually awake for the beginning of a travel day.

He'd nearly hit the medic who’d come in to check on SeJoon earlier. SeJoon had barely stirred when he’d finally come to, and JongKook’s heart had nearly stopped at the look in his eyes. The medic hadn't had any kind of answer for him, and they'd finally held him down and sedated him before giving SeJoon another shot to ease his pain and put him to sleep.

JongKook knew Han had promised that they wouldn't take SeJoon, but he didn't know how much he could trust the man. He knew better than to think they'd let SeJoon recover all the way. There was just no way. No way at all.

When the door opened, he pushed himself up and tried to block SeJoon from the man in the doorway. He couldn't focus his eyes, the darkness making it harder to see. "You can't have him," he said, and realized that he wasn't speaking very clearly. "You promised. You promised."

The man in the doorway, someone he didn't recognize, but that didn't surprise him too much, hesitated. "I made no promise," he said.

JongKook shrank back, clumsily pulling the blanket up over SeJoon. "They promised."

"What did they promise?" the man asked, his words kind, gentle, something JongKook hadn't heard from anyone in a long time.

"They said he wouldn't have to fight until he's better, that he'd have time to recover before they made him fight." He knew he sounded desperate, but he'd stopped caring.

"I see," the man said, and stepped closer. "As far as I am concerned, he will never have to fight again. Do you think he'd like to be free, to never have to fight again?"

JongKook stared at him, his sight blurring. "I… yes, he would, we both would," he said, his voice shaking in disbelief. He couldn't believe it at all, couldn't believe that he'd just said that.

"Let me find someone to look at him, and at you," the man said.

"I don't matter. He's hurt, and they can't make him better," JongKook said, but the man had gone - and left the door open.

JongKook lay down, curling around SeJoon again, more in shock than he had been after one of Dongil's more creative ways to get SeJoon to fight. He didn't know if he dared hope, didn't know if he wanted to even try, because he didn't think he could take it if that hope was stolen from him.

Minutes later, a woman came in with a bright light, and she crouched down next to them, looking at him with kind eyes. "Hi," she said. "You said your friend was hurt?"

"Yes," JongKook said warily. He didn't sit up, didn't dare get out of the way, because if she wasn't….

"I'd like to take a look at him," she said. "My name is Lee Chaerin, and I have some experience with were-tigers. I'd like to see how your tiger is."

"You know? You can help?" JongKook scrambled awkwardly out of the way, leaning against the wall next to SeJoon's head. "I tried to help, but they don't have much and I'm not really any kind of a vet…."

She shook her head, looking over SeJoon's bandages and injuries. "You've done a good job," she said, her hands gentle on SeJoon's side. "He's in better shape than some of the tigers that didn't have someone to care for them. Can you tell me what they've done for him?"

JongKook swallowed. "I know that every time he fought, every time he practiced, even, they took his bandages off. I guess that makes some sense, but it made it hard for him to recover from injuries."

Chaerin nodded. "Is he sleeping?"

"Drugged. Painkillers," JongKook said, no longer trying to keep his desperation hidden. "I don't think they have anything to fight off infection, so I've been trying to help, but it's only cold water and I don't know how well the soap actually works."

She nodded absently. "Can you help me turn him over?"

JongKook did so, watching her as she went over every one of SeJoon's injuries - a lot like he did, only with much more skill. "At least they did the stitches right," she muttered under her breath.

When she finished, she looked at him. "I'm going to get someone in here to look at you, because you look like you could use some care as well," she said, and smiled, patting his knee. "How long has it been since he's changed to human?"

JongKook shrugged. "I have no way of counting days here," he said. "It's been awhile since he's had the energy to do it, though. It's been… a long time. I don't even know…."

Her hand on his knee tightened. "Okay," she said. "That's what I wanted to know. I'm going to send someone in to look at you, and then we're going to get you and him out of here."

"We can stay together, though, right?" JongKook asked.

"I wouldn't dream of keeping you apart," Chaerin told him, and stood up. "You stay right there, make sure he stays warm and safe."

JongKook nodded and busied himself with covering SeJoon again. He could pretend that his eyes didn't swim with tears he didn't dare let fall, half afraid that this was just another cruel joke, that it would break him if it were, because he couldn't help feeling hopeful, feeling like there was a possibility he could see the sun again.

A man came in, in an EMT uniform, and carefully checked him over. "You don't eat much," he said. "Do you."

"They don't give me much," JongKook said. "Everything was for the tigers, and if I could get him to eat more… he was fighting." He rested his hand on SeJoon's head, where he could feel him breathing.

"Not much sleep, either," the EMT went on, making notes. He continued as he checked JongKook over, making sure he got everything, every bruise and sprain, and when he left, he returned almost immediately to drape a warmed blanket over JongKook. "Keep this on," he said. "The cold is hard on everyone."

JongKook curled into the blanket, trying to figure out what this all was, but then the woman returned with a gurney for SeJoon, and she and another man helped get him on it, without hurting him. JongKook scrambled to his feet and followed as they pushed SeJoon up the ramp and out a door he knew he hadn't seen the one time he'd managed to escape, and into an ambulance. JongKook followed, and the woman - Chaerin, right, she had a name and he had to remember it - helped him into the back with SeJoon.

Inside, the EMT got him to lay down, and gave him an IV. "I'll just leave it in until we get there," he said when JongKook protested. "Chaerin said not to separate you two, and I think she's probably right. I wouldn't want to face an angry tiger when someone he's expecting isn't there after all."

JongKook relaxed, a little, but not enough to sleep. "They drugged me," he said after a minute. "Because I wanted to hurt them for not doing better for him." He petted SeJoon's ears, trying to keep his voice from trembling. "I just knew they wouldn't do enough and he'd die, and I don't want that."

The EMT nodded. "That explains some," he said. "I don't know what or when, but I figure you'll feel better soon."

He sounded doubtful, but JongKook ignored it. "As long as he gets better, too," he said.

The bag was nearly empty by the time they arrived at the hospital. The EMT detached JongKook as soon as he sat up to follow SeJoon in. “Let that be,” he said when JongKook picked at the tape holding the needle in his arm. “You’ll need more than we just gave you.”

JongKook shrugged and went after SeJoon, staggering more than he expected. The EMT caught up to him and steadied him, walking him after SeJoon. They got into what looked like an ER before JongKook realized he was in a veterinary hospital. Chaerin had already started an IV on SeJoon and now looked him over with an attention to detail JongKook could appreciate. “While I check him over,” she said, pausing long enough to glance at JongKook, “someone will check on you.”

“Who?” JongKook asked. 

“We are,” a cheerful voice said. Two business-like women descended on him, got him laying down on a bed in the same room, attached another IV, and began an extensive exam. JongKook let them, too tired to fight it, and watched Chaerin with SeJoon. The way she treated his partner made the tension ease in JongKook.

He didn’t know how long he lay there, and couldn’t say he even cared. Eventually, Chaerin finished going over SeJoon and moved them both to a second room. She and a man who’d helped her got SeJoon onto a large bed on the floor - a pet bed, probably - and then helped JongKook to lay down next to him. “Be careful of his IV and yours,” Chaerin told him. “We’ll be in to check on you and him. Sleep as much as you can.” She lay a blanket over them, then turned the light off as she left, closing the door as well. 

JongKook lay an arm over SeJoon, snuggled against his back, and gave in. He sobbed out his fears, his relief, and everything else he felt. He fell asleep as soon as the worst was over.

* * *

Taewoon stood in the door of the arena, looking out over the sands. He could see blood on them, but he didn't know how fresh.

Yoohwan and Hakyeon had gotten him some numbers, and he still waited for more. Most of the cells had tigers, but some of them were in such bad shape that he didn't know if they'd survive. Two, at least, had died from a lack of care, and they might lose three more. Three lay in the infirmary, already cold. He could hear the police talking to the were-tigers who could shift, trying to get people to look at them.

He stepped out of the doorway and started up the ramp. He didn't know if they'd caught any of the people who worked there, he hadn't talked to anyone up top.

He caught sight of a half-familiar figure, and sped up, coming to a stop next to a young woman who gave orders to some of the other vets there; they scattered, and Chaerin turned to look at him. Her smile made him smile, but her's fell almost immediately. Not because of him, he hoped. "These poor things," she said. "Half of them might never recover fully; I think their health is broken. I hope it's not the case, and I'll fight it, but…." She trailed off. "This is the closest I've come to hell in a long time."

"I'm glad you're here," Taewoon said.

Chaerin sighed. "I don't know how many of them we'll even save," she said. "This is the last bunch, going to my hospital, though." Her teeth clenched. "Those idiots couldn't have done worse blindfolded," she said, gesturing toward the medical area. "They had nothing to prevent infection. There's only one tiger I know will really make it, and only that because he had help."

"Human?" Taewoon asked.

"Yes. Terrified and protective, and probably seconds away from collapse, but he tried to make sure his friend didn't get hurt worse."

"Did you get his name?"

Chaerin shook her head. "I was too worried about them. They're both exhausted, drugged, and malnourished, if what the EMT said was right, and I'm pretty sure it was."

"Drugged?"

"The tiger with pain killers, and I'm not sure why the man was, but I'm sure I can find out."

Taewoon nodded and patted her shoulder. "Let me know if you lose any more, and who they are if you can find it out. Hopefully this guy kept some kind of records, but I doubt it." He had to wonder how many of these tigers who'd died would just… vanish because no one knew who they were.

"I'll let you know," Chaerin said, and headed up the ramp for the front door.

"Let me know, too?" Hakyeon said, and Taewoon turned to look at him, surprised. He hadn't even heard the detective come up. "About the tigers. Who died, if any more die, I mean."

"I will," Taewoon said. "What for?"

Hakyeon grimaced and looked around. "Building a case," he said, keeping his voice down. "If my superior had moved before this, we might have saved more of them." He hesitated. "Any actions you take might be best to leave me out so I can't tell them what's going on. Just… get me any results having to do with this."

Taewoon nodded. "I can do that. And I'll have some information for LeeTeuk, probably." He grimaced, and Hakyeon flashed an understanding smile. "I just need to know where to start."

Hakyeon nodded and turned away, going back to his notes and wrapping things up. Taewoon went to find Yoohwan and Jungwoo, both of them his responsibility. He found them in the arena, Jungwoo humming something under his breath.

"There were a lot of injuries here, but no one died in here," he said after a moment, without turning around. "And this is where they found out why they woke up in a cage."

"How can you tell?"

"The pain and fear and horror - and loss of hope, despair - is strongest here. It's one thing to fight for your life, but here, they just trained. A few probably didn't mind it, didn't have to be locked in, but most of them did." He turned around. "Now what?"

"We find out if they caught the people responsible for this," Taewoon said. "Come on, we can find that out."

"And if we didn't?" Yoohwan asked.

"We find out who it was, and where they might have gone, and wait until we can take them out," Taewoon said.

"Count me in," Jungwoo said.

"I'll do that," Taewoon said, and wondered if he'd just started something he would thoroughly enjoy doing - and if he’d found people he could definitely work with.

* * *

A half-familiar rumble through his chest woke JongKook, and he lay there for a moment, trying to remember where he was. Aside from being warm - he couldn't remember the last time he really felt warm - he could feel SeJoon rumbling a warning, and that woke him up all the way. Shoving the blankets off, he sat up and tried to assess SeJoon's condition, hands running over his head, neck, and side. He'd seen what the woman could do, how she'd taken so much care, but now, awake and not drugged and not panicked, he could appreciate it.

He could also appreciate how bad the medics in the pit had been. He found the IV in SeJoon, attached to a bag that looked as full as it had when he went to sleep, so someone had changed it. He realized he'd gotten a change of whatever it was as well. SeJoon's low growl didn't stop, and JongKook looked around to try to see what it was that his boyfriend was growling at.

"Excuse me."

Jongkook slowly turned around. In the doorway stood a man, probably a cop and definitely the first non-medical person JongKook had seen since he’d gotten there. Another man stood behind him, looking terrified. "Yes?" JongKook asked

"My name is Detective Cha Hakyeon," the man in the doorway said. "I'd like to talk to you and your tiger."

JongKook rubbed SeJoon's head, and SeJoon's growl trailed off into a whine. "It's okay," JongKook said. "It's okay." He looked up. "Come over here, where we can see you," he said.

"Thank you," the detective said. "My associate here is going to record everything. Chaerin said the tiger is unable to shift?"

"Yes, that is true," JongKook said warily.

"I'll need to be able to see both of them," the other man said, but he didn't sound too sure of anything.

"I'll leave it to you to find a place, and we won't start until you're ready," the detective said.

It took a short time, but eventually, the detective sat on the floor against the wall, his friend (so far unnamed) to one side, aiming a camera and a recorder in their direction. JongKook had settled down with SeJoon's head in his lap, petting the tiger and keeping him calm. He seemed relaxed enough, and even, occasionally, caught JongKook's hand with his tongue.

The detective looked at JongKook with a serious expression. "First thing I need to know is your name, and his if you know it."

"Shin JongKook, and this is Park SeJoon," JongKook said.

Hakyeon smiled. "I'm glad to finally meet you," he said. "I'll get your family called so they can meet you here - or someone will. I know your parents are pretty upset. You don't have anyone to tell?" he asked SeJoon, who snorted at him.

"His roommate," JongKook said. "He's the one who reported SeJoon missing."

"I'll let him know, then," Hakyeon said. "As I said, I'm Detective Cha Hakyeon, just call me Hakyeon for now, and that is LeeTeuk. He's in charge of records and is making sure everything we find out is recorded. Mostly, he's there to make sure everything is running okay."

JongKook nodded. "I'm fine with that," he said.

Hakyeon nodded and opened his notebook. "I think the most important thing is to find out what exactly happened to you. I'll need to talk to SeJoon another time, to find out his story - when he's able to shift back to human form - so I'll focus on you mostly today."

JongKook nodded again. "Basically," he said slowly, "I woke up at some point - the last thing I remember before that was getting home from work and changing to go see if I could find SeJoon - with my hands bound behind me but not gagged. It sort of scared me with that, though, because that meant they didn't care if I yelled. So I did, and this man came in. He introduced himself as Mr. Han."

Hakyeon held up a hand to stop him. "Can you pick him out of a line up or a picture?"

"Yes," JongKook said. "I… think so. It was pretty dark most of the time. I can tell you his voice - I mean, I could pick him out if he talked to me."

"That's good enough," Hakyeon said, "thank you. It was dark?"

"Yes," JongKook said. "Dim, more like, not a lot of lights, so I suspect a lot of the guards were were-folk as well, able to see better than I could. It was probably cheaper that way, too."

SeJoon snorted again, and JongKook smiled. "We had a light in our cell, and we used is as much as we needed to, but it really wasn't enough to make sure I caught all his injuries. I did my best, but…." He trailed off, and SeJoon whined and licked his hand again.

"Mr. Han came in," Hakyeon said after a moment, letting him relax a little. JongKook appreciated that. "And what?"

JongKook took a deep breath. "He told me I was in his fighting stable, and I mentioned that I wasn't much of a fighter. He told me I was there to make sure one of his fighters fought, not to fight myself. I had no idea what he meant," he added slowly. "At the time, I had no idea SeJoon was a were-tiger. So when he threw shoved me into the arena with two tigers, I sort of panicked."

Hakyeon nodded. "One was SeJoon?"

"Yes. The other tiger lunged at me, and SeJoon took him down and then, while I was trying to get out, shifted and helped me out of the rope and explained what was going on. Or, at least, that he was a were-tiger. He apologized for making it necessary for them to kidnap me."

"He didn't want to fight."

"That's what he told me," JongKook said.

LeeTeuk held up a hand, mouth open, and then shook his head and waved them on. Hakyeon caught the movement as well, and nodded. "Right. I do have to ask that you only tell me what you know, not what you inferred or figured out."

JongKook nodded. "So… what they did to make him fight, what they trained him with and on? But he told me himself he didn't want to be there. A lot of times."

"Good." Hakyeon looked over his notes. "SeJoon told you why he was there, and apologized for you being there."

"It wasn't his fault," JongKook said. "I tried to get him to believe me about that." He shivered and petted SeJoon's head again. "He took us back to the cell, and explained about him being the white tiger in the arena. After which I fainted."

"A shock, then?"

"Well, not so much that he was, but that everyone down there was, I was like the only human - fully human, I guess, he's still human - in the "stable"." He shrugged. "The next day - or so I guess, because they never really had clocks and no sunlight - after they'd taken SeJoon out, Han came and showed me around. Where to take SeJoon for medical treatment, where to get food for myself."

"Did he ever make you watch the fights?"

"Yes," JongKook said. "Although I never actually saw any of them. He had me in an observation room, but I didn't watch if I could help it. I could see how much SeJoon didn't want to be there."

The questions and descriptions went on. Hakyeon asked him about his regular day, the traveling, what had happened, and JongKook willingly supplied him with names when he knew them, giving descriptions the best he knew how.

In the middle of describing the trip out of town - or wherever the crate had taken them - Chaerin came in with a slab of meat and set it in a metal bowl on the other side of the room from LeeTeuk.

SeJoon got to his feet, and JongKook fell silent, watching him walk - limp - across the floor to the bowl. He noticed Chaerin's attention, too, her slight frown showing that she didn't like the way he moved any more than JongKook did. JongKook waited until SeJoon had started to eat before turning back to Hakyeon and continuing the story.

They took a short break for lunch, during which both the detective and LeeTeuk stepped out of the room. JongKook ate, and then helped SeJoon get settled again, laying down to sleep. He checked over SeJoon again, running a hand over his legs to make sure he hadn't done himself any damage, but nothing felt swollen or hot or anything. Nothing looked sore, nothing looked like it had gotten worse over the last while, and JongKook started to think maybe they really were going to be okay.

A discreet knock on the door brought Hakyeon and LeeTeuk back in, and they settled down in the same places as before. Hakyeon checked his notes as he settled down against the wall. "Okay, tell me about this tournament that took place three nights ago. The one you were thrown into."

JongKook sighed, his hands gentle on SeJoon's head. "It started like any normal one, except I'd been protesting them driving him into the ground," he started. "So the guard who came to get him had to… use some amount of force to get him out of the cell. He hit me," he added at Hakyeon's look.

It all came back, that horrible panic, that fear that something would happen because he couldn't keep them from taking SeJoon. He still didn't believe that Dongil wouldn't show up and still somehow manage it, somehow get SeJoon killed, everything still too new and too unbelievable. He kept talking, kept telling the story in an automatic tone, anything to get this out so they'd go away.

"Chaerin said you were drugged," Hakyeon said when he wound down, finishing with their arrival at the hospital.

"Yes," JongKook said. "They patched him up and sent him back to the cell, and then showed up later to give him pain killers. But he wasn't getting any better, and I…" He felt his face flush. "I wasn't exactly logical or sane, and I sort of got mad and attacked them the next morning because they didn't have anything that would really help him get better. I don't know if they were at fault or what, but I didn't care. They had to sedate me to give SeJoon more of the pain killers."

Hakyeon nodded. "Which explains why everything seemed so blurry."

"Yes," JongKook said. "I don't know how much time passed, but it all felt really remote, and even now, I'm not sure it's not a dream."

"What's not a dream?"

"This whole rescue, everything," JongKook said. "I feel like I'm still just… waiting for everything to come down on our heads, somehow."

"That will pass," Hakyeon said. "I think I'm about done here. I'll talk to you again later, if I think of anything else I need to know, and check in with you occasionally to see when we can talk to SeJoon." Hakyeon got to his feet. "Thank you for your time and willingness to talk to us."

JongKook nodded, and watched dully as they packed up their equipment and left. Worn out and too tired to sit up any more, he lay down next to SeJoon and tried to sleep.

The conversation had brought up too much, though, and he just dozed, in and out, as his mind worked through it all.

"Why is my son in a vet hospital?" It took him some time to realize he knew who that was, and he slowly sat up. He kept his hand on SeJoon, so he'd know everything was okay and that he had no reason to wake up, and stared at the door.

It opened, and Chaerin ushered in JongKook's parents. They stared at him, their eyes going between him and SeJoon, and then JongKook got up, made sure the blanket covered SeJoon completely, and went to meet them. Halfway there, his mother broke out of her astonishment and met him, giving him a hug that made his ribs creak.

She backed off immediately. "Didn't they ever feed you?" she asked.

JongKook shrugged. "It wasn't their priority, I guess," he said, and hugged her again. "I'm so glad to see you."

She hugged him back, gentler this time, and his father joined them, just hanging on for a while. Eventually, though, JongKook had to sit down, and they all pulled up chairs in a circle. "We put your things in storage," his mother said after a minute, her hand on JongKook's knee. "We'll give you the keys when you come home."

JongKook nodded. "Thanks," he said.

"Are you going to explain that?" His father gestured to SeJoon.

"Um. Yeah," JongKook said. "That's SeJoon. He's my boyfriend."

His parents stared at him in utter silence. He watched them, watched as they looked at SeJoon again, then back at him. "How?" his mother asked.

"He's not always a tiger,"JongKook said. "He's normally human, most of the time, but he's exhausted and injured, and he just… can't. At the moment."

"A were-tiger?" his father asked. "That's… not something I would have expected."

"I didn't either," JongKook admitted. "I didn't actually know until I was kidnapped. He was kidnapped first."

His mother's eyes lit up. "The underground fight thing," she said, and his father nodded his understanding. "You were caught in that?"

"Well, he was," JongKook said. "I… was sort of a casualty of it. Of the people trying to make money off him." He glanced back to check on SeJoon.

"They used you to control him?" his father asked.

"And him to control me," JongKook said. "It was… not something I'd want to do again."

"I'd hope not," his mother said tersely. "What are you going to do now?"

JongKook shook his head. "I don't know. I haven't… actually gotten my head around being out of there yet."

"I can understand…." His father trailed off, and they both stared behind him.

JongKook turned to see what they stared at, and smiled. SeJoon padded over, looking less stiff than he had when he'd lain down. He snuffled at JongKook, checking him over, and then rested his head on on JongKook's knee. JongKook petted him, hands running over the stitches in the side of his neck to check on them, but they seemed clean. He bent down to check the wrap on SeJoon's front leg, and started in surprise at his mother's indrawn gasp. He checked the bandage, and sat up. "He won't hurt me," he said, smiling at them. SeJoon snorted softly and rested his head on JongKook's knee again.

"You're very… familiar with him," his father said.

"I've been his vet for… since I got there," JongKook said. "I took care of him, and he took care of me."

His parents looked at him, then exchanged a look. "We'd like you to come stay with us, until you can get back on your feet," his mother said. "And your friend, too, although they don't actually allow pets in our building." She gave a short laugh. "He's welcome to stay, when he can be human shaped again."

The tears that filled JongKook's eyes took him by complete surprise. "Thank you," he said, his voice quavering. "I…I'd like that." He glanced down at SeJoon. "We'd both like that."

"They said not to take too much time," his father said, sounding no more steady than JongKook felt. "You need sleep. Just keep in touch. We'll come back tomorrow to visit."

"And to get used to your boyfriend," his mother said, without hesitation in her words. "I can't wait to meet him and talk to him, and have him talk back to me." She sounded flustered.

JongKook couldn't blame her. "I can't wait to have you meet him, either," he said. They hugged, and both his parents carefully touched SeJoon on the top of his head.

Then they left, and JongKook nudged SeJoon back to the bed, infinitely more comfortable than the mattress in their cell, even if it was smaller. SeJoon sank down with a huff, sounding tired, and JongKook arranged the blanket around them. He lay pressed against SeJoon, listening to the tiger breath until he fell asleep, and then cried himself to sleep again, still in disbelief and shock at the whole idea.


	4. Chapter Four

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They recover, at least physically. And get good news, and a good situation, which leaves JongKook wondering if he's in a dream.

JongKook's parents second visit didn't seem so long, or so exhausting. Probably because he hadn't just spent most of the morning answering questions from a police officer. They hadn't been gone too long when a knock heralded another visitor. JongKook just looked at the man in the doorway, not sure who he was, and didn't get up from where he lay next to SeJoon.

"My name is Woo Taewoon. Can I have a few minutes of your time?"

JongKook blinked, then gestured him in and sat up, shifting around to make sure SeJoon was still comfortable. "Do we know you?"

Taewoon sat down about the same place the detective had, but he looked much more relaxed. "We haven't met," he said. "I consulted on your case for Detective Cha."

"Oh," JongKook said. "Okay."

Taewoon smiled. "I'm interested in getting to know you two better, for some personal reasons and some civic reasons. However, anything I ask of you would be more than compensated, and you are at any time allowed to say no."

"Like what do you mean?" JongKook asked, his hands absently smoothing down the fur on SeJoon's neck.

"I have the feeling that to catch these people who did this to the tigers, and to you, we're going to need your help. Not many of the others are… willing to help. Those that weren't in too bad shape have already left Seoul, and I think the rest are planning on it. Are you two staying?"

JongKook blinked at him. "I… hadn't thought of it, and he hasn't given me any indication one way or another," he said. "I don't think so, though. I'm definitely not. We haven't had the chance to talk about it."

"Good. That gives me a place to start. I know you don't want to recount it all again - I know you just did, and he will when he can - but I would like to count on your help, as much as you feel like you can give."

JongKook stared at him in shock. "You're… asking?"

Taewoon smiled. "Yes. I think you deserve a chance to choose, and because your friend is glaring at me so hard that if I don't, I'm afraid of what he might do."

JongKook didn't know him well well enough to know if he were joking, so he took him at his word. "Oh. Well. I'll think about it, and we'll add it to the list of things to talk about when we can."

Taewoon got to his feet. "That's all I ask." He bowed. "Take care of yourselves. I'll check on you another time, see how you're coming along."

JongKook bowed as well, and watched him go. Then he looked at SeJoon. "That was weird."

SeJoon snorted softly, and JongKook lay down again, still sleepy. "Yeah, pretty much. Although, I like him. He seems nice. And he did ask."

SeJoon licked his arm, and JongKook relaxed. He didn't have to make any decisions now. He could wait. They had time.

That in itself felt like a miracle.

* * *

It took a week of sleep and medication, but eventually, one of the EMTs told JongKook that he could go home. His parents had visited every day, bringing dinner sometimes, and more than once, Taewoon had dropped by. He'd even brought something the vet had said would be good for SeJoon, and SeJoon had gobbled it down like the best tasting treat in the world. Just that was enough to tell JongKook that Taewoon would be worth keeping as a friend.

His arrival home - at his parents' apartment - felt almost... weird. So normal that it felt surreal, almost dream like. It felt huge, warm, soft, so different from the cell and even from the room at the clinic. It took a while to get used to it. He slept on the couch in the front room, curled up under a blanket and just happy to be warm. It took some time to get used to sleeping without SeJoon, but he managed.

He visited SeJoon every day and could see, now, how much he improved almost daily. He started to try to find a new job - his old one had gone away - but found that just looking drained him of energy. It took so long to get himself moving, so long to figure out what he wanted to do, and he just…

He just didn't care. JongKook probably should have felt some alarm, but even telling SeJoon, the tiger licked his hand and nudged him into lying down and taking a cat nap. As those never ate into his sleeping at night, JongKook willingly obliged.

"You can go with him as soon as you can change," Chaerin told SeJoon one afternoon as JongKook got ready to go home. "I don't want you to push yourself, but you can't go as a tiger, and you can't stay there as one, either."

SeJoon grumbled, but he sank down on the bed, looking put out. Chaerin laughed softly and turned to JongKook. "He'll be okay," she said. "It's just a matter of having enough energy."

JongKook nodded. "I know. And a matter of me not pushing him to change before he's ready."

"He'll know," she said with a pat on his arm. "Go have dinner. I'll see you tomorrow."

JongKook grinned at her. "Thanks. See you."

The next day, though, he came in to find his boyfriend - the man, not the tiger - sitting on the bed, looking pale but proud of himself. "It took a lot longer than I thought it would," he said, his voice rough with disuse and lower than JongKook had ever heard it. "Think your parents will mind one more?"

JongKook laughed, because if he didn't he'd probably cry. "They're ready to meet this part of you," he said, and sat down next to SeJoon. "I've missed this part of you, too."

SeJoon leaned into him, and JongKook held him, pressing his forehead against the side of SeJoon's head. "I've missed you holding this part of me, too," SeJoon said.

They sat there long enough for JongKook to get stiff, and he only moved when Chaerin came in to see what was going on. She grinned at them. "Good," she said. "You'll do better with him. Go home, have something good to eat, and sleep. I suspect you'll wake up feeling much better."

"Are you talking to me or him?" JongKook asked, amused.

Chaerin smiled. "Both of you. Go home. Eat. Sleep. And I mean sleep. Together. You have a lot of haunted to get out of your faces."

SeJoon laughed shortly, and got to his feet. JongKook grabbed his arm when he started to tip over. "Yes, ma'am," SeJoon said, and gave her a sloppy salute.

JongKook grinned at him and they walked out of the room, out of the hospital, and to the bus stop. JongKook didn't let go of SeJoon's hand, so glad to have it to hold onto, so happy that he had a boyfriend and sky and fresh air….

"You look giddy," SeJoon said.

"I'm happy," JongKook said. "The nightmares will come back, but right now, I'm happy."

"I'll help chase yours away if you'll help chase mine," SeJoon said wryly.

"Fair," JongKook said, and leaned against him.

They didn't speak much, for all he knew they had a lot to talk about, all the way home, and even there, after dinner and the actual introduction of SeJoon to JongKook's parents, curled up on the couch together, they didn't talk. JongKook just didn't feel like talking, didn't want to say anything. And SeJoon didn't offer to start any conversation either. Partially, probably because he was just exhausted - and he had every right to be - and partially because he… well, JongKook didn't know, but if SeJoon felt anything like he did, the silence was good for both of them.

It took him a while to fall asleep, curled in SeJoon's arms, and he didn't have nightmares that night at all.

SeJoon kept to himself most of the time, restlessly pacing the apartment, or the hallway, or occasionally all the floors, going up and down with the elevator instead of the stairs. JongKook started again looking for a job, but it still took more out of him than he expected. It was no hardship to curl up with SeJoon for a cat nap, and they even heard occasionally from Taewoon.

It felt like limbo, and JongKook knew it couldn't last. They had to come up with something, some way to get out of his parents hair and their apartment, and get on with their lives, but he didn't know what. Or how. At least he didn't wake up screaming, which was about all the good he could come up with. SeJoon was visibly getting better, if bored and restless, as each visit with Chaerin brought him a 'no, you need to still rest, especially if you can't shift easily.' He couldn't, and didn't even seem inclined to try. On the other hand, though, having spent so long as a tiger meant he was possibly sick of that shape. JongKook decided he'd ask if SeJoon stayed human because of him - and then remembered the thing about no pets in the building.

The whole train of thought exhausted him all over again, and he went to see if SeJoon wanted a cat nap now, so he could sleep.

* * *

Things got better, if it seemed they got better so slowly that JongKook couldn't see it until a lot of time had passed. It took longer for his job search to wear him out, and he'd taken to going out instead of staying in, trying to use his face and physical presence to entice people to hire him.

It hadn't worked yet, but he kept trying. Right now, though, he sat in the corner of the couch, SeJoon's head in his lap, and tried to relax. He didn't mind this, liked having SeJoon's hair to play with. "You need a haircut," he said idly. "It's falling in your eyes."

SeJoon glanced up at him. "Yeah," he said, so tonelessly that JongKook realized something was up.

It took him a while to figure it out, used to interpreting the tiger's moods and body language. He hadn't quite gotten the human down so well yet. "You're upset. Angry," he said finally.

SeJoon sat up and turned to look at him, and JongKook pulled his feet under him, a habit he'd gotten into because he couldn't warm his feet any other way, and he hadn't quite managed to get rid of it yet. His parents had said it looked defensive. He could see that, too, but mainly, he just wanted to keep his feet from freezing. "I'm pissed," SeJoon said, and JongKook could hear the heat in his voice. He almost smiled; it was a good sign if he got angry. Anger took energy.

"What at?" JongKook asked.

"Why did it take so long for them to find you? Find us? It shouldn't have, we were just so… I mean, we were gone for a long time, and why did they take so long to find us?"

"I don't know," JongKook said.

SeJoon patted his leg, tension in his shoulders easing a little. His anger didn't abate any, though. "I know. And as far as we know, they haven't found Mr. Han or Dongil, and that means they'll do it again. Turn other people, other tigers, into that, kill them without caring about it. Why haven't they found him yet? Either of them?"

"I don't know about that, either," JongKook said, and took a deep breath. He didn't know if he wanted to have this conversation right now. they had to have it some time, though. "But we can figure out where they are. If not, we can at least help take them down."

SeJoon went still and leaned forward. "You said we," he said, his eyes wide and startled. "You want… I mean, after all they did to you, you want to stay with me?"

JongKook leaned forward to meet him. "They did it," he said, his eyes firm on SeJoon's. "You did not. You had nothing to do with it." He shrugged sheepishly and backed off. "I don't blame you. It wasn't your fault. They couldn't… I mean, it wasn't your fault."

"But if I'd just…."

"Just what, gone against your nature? You didn't want to do that, they shouldn't have made you, shouldn't have tried to make you, no matter what they wanted. You are more important than they are, and I'm just… babbling, now," he said, winding down. "Okay, stepping off the soapbox."

SeJoon grabbed his shirt and pulled him close again, kissing him deeply. JongKook willingly responded, even if they couldn't do more than this, right here and now. SeJoon broke the kiss with an irritated growl, pulled JongKook into his lap, and kissed him again.

By the time they stopped, breathless and feeling much better, JongKook had decided that if SeJoon wanted to leave Seoul, he'd go, too. Even if he didn't want to. If he insisted….

SeJoon curled around him, arms tight around JongKook's waist. "What are you thinking about?"

"If you want to leave Seoul," JongKook said.

"Mmm," SeJoon said, his breath brushing JongKook's hair. "I don't know. What about you?"

"I'd rather not," JongKook said. "I'm the only family my parents have, and I don't want to leave them alone. They'll need my help one day, and I'd like to be close."

"So… why do you ask?"

"Taewoon said most of the were-tigers from the pit had already left, and those that hadn't would as soon as they could." JongKook shrugged. "If you feel like you have to go, I'd… I'd go with you. At least as long as I could."

SeJoon stilled behind him, then sat up and looked at him. "You'd… go."

"I really hope you stay, that it won't be so bad to stay, but if you feel you have to go…."

SeJoon pressed a finger to JongKook's lips. "I don't have to go," he said softly. "I don't have to do anything. I'm not as… transient as some of the others seem to be. I'm perfectly happy to stay here."

JongKook took his hand and kissed his palm, trying to hide his tears and the relief he'd felt wash through him. "So, were you serious about us going after him?" he asked.

SeJoon lay down again, spooning against him. "Yes," he said. "I was. I meant it and I mean it. I just… I don't want you to think you have to. I won't let anyone make you do something you don't want to, not like Dongil did, if I can at all stop it. I won't make you do anything you don't want to, either." He kissed JongKook's neck under his ear. "I can't tell you how much it meant to me that you were willing to go if I thought I needed to. Thank you."

JongKook turned to look at him, and smiled. "Thank you," he said, and kissed him.

* * *

A knock on the door woke JongKook, if he could be said to be awake, blearily trying to find the clock and figure out what time it was. "'S too early," SeJoon muttered, and tried to keep him still.

They'd fallen asleep in something that probably looked like a nest on the floor next to the couch, but they just couldn't both fit on the couch, and neither wanted to sleep alone anymore. He thought he'd heard his parents leave sometime earlier, for whatever reason, which meant he had to get up and get the door. That didn't make him want to move, though.

The knock came again, and JongKook managed to disentangle himself from the blankets and from SeJoon, who grumbled in discontent without waking up. Running a hand through his hair, although it probably made it look worse, he padded to the door and looked through the peephole.

"Oh," he said under his breath, and opened the door.

Taewoon stood there with coffee and something in a bag that, when the aroma hit his nose, smelled wonderful. "Hey," Taewoon said. "You look not yet awake. I come bearing breakfast, coffee, and an offer you might want to think about."

"You had me at coffee," JongKook said, and backed up. "Come on in."

Taewoon did, nudging the door closed behind him, and JongKook took the drinks while he kicked his shoes off. JongKook led the way into the front room, and had to stifle a laugh as SeJoon sat up, hair in all different directions, sniffing the air, eyes opening further and further as the delicious smells wafted over to him. "Come on," JongKook told him. "Breakfast and coffee."

Both the breakfast and the coffee helped wake them up, and JongKook leaned back contentedly when he'd finished. "Thanks," he said, although he'd said it already once.

Taewoon grinned. "I thought you might be hungry. I’m sorry it's so early, but I have some things to do today, and I wanted to talk to you first."

SeJoon sat up - straightened up - and looked at him. "You have our attention, Well, you had it before, but this is just icing."

Taewoon grinned. "I have a dilemma I think you two can help me with. My younger brother and his friends moved to Japan a while ago, and they'll be gone for… a long time. He couldn't even tell me if he'd be back for more than a vacation. He inherited our grandmother's house, and left it to me to use while he's gone. I can't get out of where I'm living for a while, and the place needs a fair amount of work. I know you're not up to much, but I figure you could use a place to live, and maybe something to do while you looked for work and got better. It's pretty good sized, but you can take care of it on your own easily enough. I'm pretty sure Jiho left it in okay condition, but I'm also pretty sure he didn't do any of the things that really needed doing, like stripping the wallpaper and stuff."

JongKook stared at him. "You want to give us…"

"A place to stay. If you feel up to fixing any of it you don't actually use, that'd be great, but it's not important. You'll have enough to do with the rooms you need to live in." Taewoon glanced between them. "What do you think?"

SeJoon looked at JongKook. JongKook could feel it, but he couldn't look up. "We'll discuss it and let you know," SeJoon said, his hand resting on JongKook's arm. JongKook leaned into him, too overwhelmed with the sheer… everything about it that he couldn't say anything.

Taewoon pushed his chair back. "That sounds like a plan. You know how to reach me, yeah?"

"Definitely," SeJoon said.

"Also, before I forget, SeJoon, Detective Cha wants to talk to you, about what you experienced. He's fine with what he got from JongKook, but he wants a first hand account on some of the things he didn't know."

"I'll give him a call, I think I've got his card somewhere," SeJoon said.

Taewoon stood up. "Take care of him," he said, gesturing toward JongKook. "I'll let myself out."

JongKook couldn't break his daze, the incredulity of the whole thing. Who in their right might did something like this?

"JongKook," SeJoon said, his hand warm on the back of JongKook's neck. "Are you okay?"

"How can he do that?" he asked in a small voice. "How can he just… offer that, to us, for nothing? We can't do anything, we don't have the skills, or anything else, and he just…."

SeJoon shifted his chair closer, and pulled JongKook into his lap. "Hey," he said. “We don't have to take it if you don't want to."

"I do," JongKook said. "I just… I keep expecting to wake up and find it all a joke, a dream, a nightmare because it feels so real, but the reality is that pit and you nearly dying and them expecting you to die, to bleed out in a battle you never wanted to have to fight. I hate that I still wake up sometimes expecting it to be so dim I can't see anything but you, because even as a tiger you glowed, so white, even when you weren't that clean. It was the best part of it, being able to find the tiger no matter where I was, and now I don't have to worry about that, but I still do, I get scared that I'll come home and you'll be gone with just a note or even worse, without one and I'll have lost you just as much as if you'd died."

"They don't know where…." SeJoon trailed off and shook his head. "I know what you mean," he said in a quiet voice. "I can't tell you how wonderful it is to wake up with you next to me."

JongKook started to relax, and they took a moment to get the rest of their stuff picked up. And then they retired to the front room to cuddle on the couch. It took a little while, but slowly, JongKook started to relax even more. He leaned against SeJoon a little harder. "What do you think?" he asked.

"About Taewoon and his offer?" SeJoon asked.

"Yeah," JongKook said wistfully.

"I like it. I think it helps us both, because we'll have something to do, and it can only help. It will get us out of your parents' house, and that will be a huge help for them. What do you think?"

JongKook took a deep breath. "I would love to have a chance to spend time with you, just you, and to do something - no matter how little, to make it feel like I'm doing something with my life. It's so…." He gestured to try to find a word, but he couldn't do it, and dropped his hand back down. He didn't try anything more.

"Is it feeling more real?"

He sighed. "I don't know, I mean… yeah, I guess so, but I just don't know. It's all so impossible. I don't know anything else. I don't even know what to think about it all. It's too…"

SeJoon squeezed his hand. "It's a bit much," he said.

"Too much. After the last few… last forever, how can this even happen? To us? Of all people?"

"Maybe because it is us," SeJoon said. "Because we have had it so hard. It's time for us to have it easier."

JongKook laughed shortly. "I don't know what you mean."

SeJoon kissed his cheek gently. "I think it's because we've had such a hard time, and we've stuck together, and this is our reward."

JongKook looked at him, then shrugged. "Well, why not," he said.

"Also," SeJoon said with a wry smile. "I'm going insane. It's boring here, and to have something to do would help a lot."

JongKook sighed. "Let's do it," he said. "I'll call him and let him know. We can get moving on something, feel like we aren't stuck anymore." He leaned over and kissed SeJoon. "I'm glad he asked us."

"So am I," SeJoon said, and gave him a gentle shove. "Call. And I'll start packing things up."

JongKook got up and went to find his phone, leaving the message with Taewoon's voice mail, as he didn't seem to be available. In the conversations, he realized, they'd never asked what he did for a living. Well, they'd have the chance now.

They'd gotten most of their stuff packed up by the time Taewoon called back to let him know that he could drop by in the morning with the address and the keys to the house. The conversation with his parents went well - they were only worried that something would go wrong, but both of them were able to reassure them.

JongKook found himself looking forward to something for the first time in a long time, and it made the world seem less dreary.

* * *

"This is it?" SeJoon asked, shrugging his backpack higher on his shoulder when they stopped to look at the much larger house than they'd expected.

JongKook checked the paper in his hand, and nodded. "Yeah," he said. “See if the keys work."

SeJoon grinned at him and strode up the walk to the front door. JongKook followed, and felt something in his chest ease when the door opened under SeJoon's hand. He couldn't believe this whole thing was real, that it wasn't a joke.

Inside, the foyer looked small, but a smaller room to the side held a place for their shoes, and they took them off. The floor under their feet felt warm, even with the hardwood floor. SeJoon shut the door, and dropped his bag. "This isn't so bad," he said.

JongKook dropped his, too, and looked around. "No. It's not too bad. Not too dirty, as far as I can tell."

SeJoon took his arm and pulled him around. "You know," he said, “this is the first time we've been alone, and I'm tired of waiting." He pulled JongKook closer and kissed him. JongKook didn't resist. He decided it had been as long for him.

Some time later, they walked through the house, noting a fair amount of dust - either the brother had been gone longer than Taewoon had said, or the group hadn't been very clean when they'd been there. "I don't really care which one," SeJoon said when JongKook mentioned his thoughts. "It's huge, but the decorations are really bad."

"Or just old," JongKook agreed, and opened the back door. "And musty," he added.

"Come on, let's see what's upstairs," SeJoon said, and tugged on his hand.

JongKook followed willingly. Upstairs they found a series of rooms. Most of them seemed almost unlivable, and they opened the windows to air it out, not sure - and not willing to guess - what they smelled. JongKook sneezed a lot, thanks to the dust. Together they hung the covers out the windows, to let them air out. Then they stripped the beds, piling the linen in the middle of the hall.

"We never did see if they left the washing machine," SeJoon said. "We should at least check on that."

"And find out if there's other linen here,or we're stuck for a bed," JongKook agreed.

"We'll want to check for delivery places, too," SeJoon said, opening each of the doors in the hallway. He let out a short "ah-ha" when he opened a smaller door. "Here, we have bed clothes, so we can at least sleep in a bed that's clean."

"That's good," JongKook said, poking his nose through some of the other doors that SeJoon hadn't. He stopped at one of the other doors. "Here's the laundry, so that's good. No moving things up and down the stairs. And… a bathroom. It looks pretty beat up, but I think… yes, it works." He turned on the shower to find the water actually clear. "So that's another good thing. Are there towels in that closet?"

"Yep!" SeJoon said. "And one of these rooms doesn't have a bed in it. Maybe for an office?"

"Maybe," JongKook said. “We'll just worry about where to live first, and then see what Taewoon wants us to do with the rest."

"Sounds good. So. Where do we start?"

JongKook bit his lip, and then grinned. "With lunch. Are you hungry?"

"I'm starving," SeJoon said.

"Good. I'll get something, you make the bed?"

"Not fair," SeJoon teased, but he pulled out the sheets and hesitated. "Which room?"

"Pick one," JongKook called, halfway down the stairs. "I don't care."

He found a place that would deliver, and ordered something easy, then hung up and looked around the kitchen. A little check gave him some cleaning rags, and he started to clean, even without soap.

By the time lunch showed up, they had gotten at least the table and a couple of the chairs clean enough that they wouldn't mind eating on them. While they ate, they made a list on the back of the receipt of things they'd need to get this done right. And another of where they wanted to start.

"After this, we should look at some of the things that might need replacing or something," JongKook added, dumping the food containers in the trash. "I think this is probably the place we need most, too," he added, gesturing around the kitchen. "I mean, it needs to be cleaned the most. The rest we can deal with."

"Agreed," SeJoon said. "So… shopping trip now, and then some serious cleaning before dinner?"

JongKook sighed and smiled. "Yeah," he said. "That sounds good."

It took the last of the cash they had on them, but they got the things they needed to clean everything. Back at the house, they dumped everything on the counter, and then SeJoon took JongKook's hand and tugged him outside to the back yard. "You need a nap," he said.

"I do?" JongKook asked, laughing, if only a little. He did feel a like a rest would do him good.

"Yes, And so do I, so we're going to curl up out here and have a cat nap."

JongKook didn't protest, some because the chance to curl up with Sejoon in the sunlight sounded amazing, and some because the shopping had worn him out more than he wanted to admit. Obviously he hadn't recovered as much as he'd thought.

When they woke up, JongKook started on the fridge - trying not to gag - while SeJoon worked on the sink and the counter and cupboards, going over what they'd already done.

"Maybe we'll clean and then see what things look like," JongKook said, standing back after a while. "It's not that bad, now that it's not dingy."

SeJoon nodded. "Maybe," he said. "We'll ask."

"When?" JongKook asked. "I mean, do we just call, or do we ask him over, because that would be weird, inviting him into his own house."

SeJoon laughed and tugged him close to kiss him. "I don't know," he said. "We'll just… do something."

"Sounds like the best plan in the world," JongKook said, and leaned against him. "Okay, another hour of this, and then...."

SeJoon shook his head. "Nope. Cat nap, and then dinner. You're looking too tired."  
JongKook didn't protest, and he followed SeJoon back outside again.

When they woke up, they went upstairs to set up their bed and move their things in. They'd just gotten downstairs to figure out what to eat when someone knocked on the door, and then it opened. They both turned, and SeJoon moved to stand in front of JongKook, looking toward the front door. "Hello?" a voice called, and JongKook relaxed.

"Hello," he called back, and SeJoon relaxed as well. Taewoon poked his head in, and behind him came a young man JongKook knew immediately was an elf.

And JongKook thought he knew him.

He couldn't place him, though, so he said nothing as Taewoon introduced them to Yoohwan and produced dinner.

"You've been busy," Taewoon added as they set out the food he'd brought, complete with dishes and chopsticks. "It looks a lot better in here."

"Still more work," JongKook said, "but I'm not worried about leaving food in the fridge anymore, and I don't think anything will jump onto the food from the counter."

Taewoon laughed and Yoohwan smiled. SeJoon smacked him in the arm. "Stop it, you'll scare off the nice people," he hissed.

The conversation flowed as they explained their plan of attack on the house, and got input from both men. Yoohwan's voice made JongKook even more sure that he'd met him, but he still couldn't place it.

"Save your receipts," Taewoon said when they told him about their shopping trip. "I'll reimburse you, and I can pay you for your time you put in. Just remember to take it easy. You're both still recovering. I'm not so worried about it getting done that you need to run yourselves into the ground."

JongKook stared at him. "I… you're giving us a place to stay," he said. "You don't have to pay us, too."

"I would like to," Taewoon said. "Keep track of your hours, okay?"

JongKook nodded, and leaned on SeJoon. He couldn't even begin to describe how fragile he felt, like he could just... shatter at a wrong word. Not that he knew what that word would be, but even more kindness might bring him to tears.

"He doesn't expect miracles," Yoohwan said, sounding amused. "Just something livable. It turned out the best way to do that was to get someone to live here."

SeJoon snorted. "You don't think the neighborhood will mind a tiger?"

Taewoon shrugged. "I don't care," he said. "You're safe, as far as I'm concerned, and I don't think you'll do anything to endanger JongKook, or even anything that might, on purpose. I trust you to use your brains."

"That's dangerous," JongKook said, feeling a little less fragile as they bantered back and forth. "I'm not sure he has any brains."

"Hey," SeJoon protested. "I went home with you, didn't I?"

"That might just prove it," JongKook teased.

"You took him home, I suspect that means you don't have many brains, either," Taewoon said.

JongKook gaped at him in surprise. He hadn't expected that at all, and from the smile on Taewoon's face, he'd gotten the reaction he'd wanted.

"I'm not sure what it says about you, putting two people with no brains in your grandmother's house," Yoohwan pointed out.

"Oh, that's just low," Taewoon said.

"Which means it's true," Yoohwan shot back.

JongKook stood up and gathered up plates. "I'd offer dessert, but we haven't got any tonight. Rain check?"

"Accepted," Taewoon said. "I didn't think of it either."

"After that dinner, I probably wouldn't have had any, anyway," Yoohwan admitted.

SeJoon stood and helped JongKook gather the plates and things, and followed him into the kitchen.

JongKook leaned against the cupboard and looked at SeJoon. "I'd swear I know Yoohwan, but I don't know where from," he said, keeping his voice down. "Do you?"

SeJoon shook his head. "I don't know him at all," he told JongKook.

"He was drugged and sedated when you met me," Yoohwan said from the doorway, the last of the containers of food in his hands. "I was the one you told they'd promised not to fight him until he'd recovered."

JongKook stared at him. "You were the guy," he said. "The one who asked if we wanted to be free."

Yoohwan nodded. "I was," he said.

SeJoon's arm slid around JongKook's shoulder, and JongKook leaned into him, trying not to show how much he shook. The fragile feeling was back, one that made him think they'd never be able to pay these two back for everything they'd done. It made him scared that they'd demand something he couldn't or wouldn't give, and he and SeJoon would be trapped again, unable to get out. "So we have more than just this to thank you guys for," SeJoon said.

Taewoon brought the last things in and tossed them. "It was something we had to do," he said quietly, and nudged Yoohwan. "We'll leave you two alone, and I'll see you next week." He set an envelop down on the counter. "Use that for any supplies you need, including anything for the kitchen."

"Thank you," SeJoon said.

"We'll let ourselves out," Yoohwan said, with a worried look in JongKook's direction.

JongKook couldn't respond more than a nod, so overwhelmed and feeling as fragile as he had when he'd been hurt the first time with Dongil. It helped to have SeJoon there against him, holding him up, but still. Not enough.

The door closed, and SeJoon scooped up the money before kissing JongKook's cheek. "Come on. We'll hide this in our room. This," he gestured at the kitchen, "can wait until tomorrow." He pulled JongKook gently away from the counter and toward the stairs, turning off the lights as he went. JongKook followed without resisting, changing when they got to their bedroom. SeJoon tucked the money into one of the drawers as he changed as well. It was hidden well enough. It felt nice, to lay down next to SeJoon, in a real bed, and just… be there, hold SeJoon, let SeJoon hold him, and hopefully drive that feeling away. So he didn't feel like someone saying the wrong thing would make him shatter.

They fell asleep that way, and JongKook woke the next morning feeling much less like he would shatter if he moved wrong.

* * *

Work went slowly. Sometimes, JongKook would work on his own, letting SeJoon wander around as a tiger, getting used to the house in that form. He didn't mind, because they both needed to rest a lot, and he needed the time to think, to get used to this.

It struck JongKook as funny, how SeJoon never strayed far from him. How JongKook felt weird not having him close, and how SeJoon seemed to feel the same way, even in tiger form. It felt comfortable, though, and JongKook didn't mind. It'd probably change at some point, but for now, they needed to stick close. He noticed, after a while, that even just watching, wandering around, SeJoon would nudge him with his nose, or he'd run his hand down the tiger's back - or, if he were human, he'd just touch his arm, or SeJoon would touch his. They'd laugh, if they noticed, but neither of them tried to stop.

"Have you thought about what we'll do when he wants his house back?" SeJoon asked one afternoon, crashed on his back in the backyard. They spent as much time as they could, while it was warm, out in the sun, basking. Most of their naps happened out there, from their first day when they didn't have a place that wasn't covered in dust. Now they did because they both liked the sun, the blue sky, and putting themselves to sleep by pointing out shapes in the clouds. It seemed to help them both get over the cold and dark of the underground cell.

JongKook sat next to him, regarding the porch and what they might want to do with it. "I have," he said. "At the moment, nothing has come to mind. The problem, as it always seems to be, is money."

SeJoon grimaced at him, and then kicked him. "We're doing pretty well right now," he said.

"We're also not paying rent," JongKook pointed out.

"So… what do we do?"

"I can find a job, I just need to start looking again. I haven't done much, because this thing takes so much time."

"And you don't want to."

"I don't," JongKook admitted. "I don't like it, I feel like it doesn't… there's no point to it. It feels empty. Everything I've applied for. Like… there's so much that these people don't see is important, and I don't know what to do. This isn't something monumental, but I can see that I'm helping, that I have… I don't know, like I'm making a difference, even if it's just to one person."

"Or two, if you count Yoohwan." SeJoon sat up. "I didn't know you felt like that."

JongKook grinned at him, feeling sheepish. "I didn't either," he admitted. "Not until we got here and started doing this. It's not exactly what I want to do, but it's closer than anything else I've applied for."

"So this is good for now?"

"Yes, but when it's done? I don't know."

"We can come up with a contingency plan," SeJoon said. "Or, better, let's do it, come up with something we can do, even if we don't like it. It'll work for a while, no matter what it is."

JongKook sighed. "Yes," he said. "I can take any of those jobs - if I can get someone to offer it to me - and I can work there for as long as it takes." He hesitated. "I don't want to try to take up with my parents again."

SeJoon shook his head. "No. I mean, you could go back to them, and I'll find another place and a job until we can get our own place together."

JongKook stared at him. "I don't…."

"I don't want it either," SeJoon said. "I don't like the thought of being apart. But we have time, and we don't know if we'll even have to use this plan. We have a plan, and it'll give us something to do if this goes away."

JongKook took a deep breath and nodded. "Okay, right," he said. "It's a contingency plan, there for something to fall back on. It's not the actual plan."

SeJoon scooted closer. "Yes," he said, and hugged JongKook. JongKook leaned against him, and they sat there for a moment.

As soon as he felt steady again, JongKook got up, and pulled SeJoon to his feet. "Come on. We've got a bathroom to scrub."

SeJoon made a face. "Ew," he said, but followed without resisting.

* * *

Dinner with Taewoon and Yoohwan became a regular thing, every week, and both SeJoon and JongKook looked forward to it, to let them know what they've managed to do for that week. Sometimes it wasn't much, but it was generally enough.

It also gave them a chance to suggest ideas, give a list of the plans for the week, and get them okayed or rejected. They didn't care, one way or another, which probably made it easier on all of them.

Even with the two of them there, JongKook noticed that he and SeJoon were always aware of each other - and, to some extent, Taewoon and Yoohwan as well - and that they still touched each other. It embarrassed him at first, but then he decided it wasn't actually worth the embarrassment and accepted it as normal for them.

After all, their lives before this hadn't been normal at all.

"This looks good," Taewoon said, handing back the list of their next projects. "Are you avoiding the bathroom for a reason?"

"It's nasty," SeJoon said, and theatrically plugged his nose. "It's hard to breath in there."

"He's exaggerating," JongKook said.

"Not by much," SeJoon said. JongKook smacked his arm.

"I have a question," Taewoon said.

"Like what?" JongKook asked.

"I've noticed that you two are very close to each other," Taewoon said. "I mean, like you knew exactly where the other one is."

"And us," Yoohwan added.

"I just wondered where… how that happened."

"It was the cell," SeJoon said, much more easily than JongKook could have managed. As it was, he could barely manage anything at all, the question took him so by surprise. "It was… maybe as long as the width of the room over there, and not wide enough for me to lay sideways. We were squished in there, and there wasn't a lot of room. And," SeJoon added, "some of it comes from the idea that if I can touch him, and he can touch me, I know exactly where he is, no matter what. I'm close enough to stop someone from doing something to him that he doesn't want."

Taewoon nodded slowly. "This may seem sort of out of the blue, but… would you be interested in going back to see it again? Where you lived, where they held you, anything like that?"

JongKook stared at him, then looked at SeJoon. He'd thought the first question was enough to throw him off, but this… was much worse. "I don't know," he croaked out.

"I don't either," SeJoon agreed. "It's not exactly… It's not something I considered."

Taewoon watched them a minute, then stood up, nudging Yoohwan. "I'm sorry to ask it, and I'm sorry to have brought it up. We'll go, leave you alone. Let me know if anything changes."

"We will," SeJoon said.

They cleaned up some while Taewoon and Yoohwan left, and then SeJoon took JongKook upstairs again, closing the door against the rest of the world.

"It's never going to be real, is it," JongKook said, curled on the bed next to him.

"What?"

"That we aren't there, that we are out, that they aren't going to break this fragile reality."

"It will," SeJoon said, and kissed him. JongKook kissed him back, all desperation, and soon enough, for at least that night, everything went out of his head.

The next morning, over coffee, SeJoon frowned. "I was just thinking," he said.

"About?"

"Taewoon's questions last night. Why do you think he wanted to know?"

JongKook paused, his cup halfway to his mouth, then set it back on the table. "I don't know," he said. "He's not the kind to just ask that sort of thing without a real reason behind it."

"Exactly," SeJoon said. "And I think he didn't expect us to react so strongly to the idea."

JongKook snorted softly. "We're too good at acting like everything's okay," he said.

"Because we want it to be okay," SeJoon pointed out.

"Exactly," JongKook said.

"So we call him, and go from there," SeJoon said.

"Yes," JongKook said, and snuggled closer.

SeJoon found his phone and called, leaving a message. Then he set his phone down on the table and they just cuddled for a while.

Eventually, though, JongKook had to move, and they got working again. It didn't take them too much time to get started on the next project. By the time Taewoon called again, they'd gone outside and curled up together to sleep. Which may have explained Taewoon's laughter at JongKook's sleepy "hello?"

"Am I on speaker?" Taewoon asked, sobering.

"Yes," SeJoon said.

"Good. The reason I wanted to take you back there is so that I can get a clearer idea of what kind of conditions, what was going on, and so that the police recorder can get the same sort of idea. It's to gather evidence against these men, for when we catch them."

JongKook glanced at SeJoon, to find his boyfriend grinning at him. "Just to gather evidence," he repeated.

"Yes," Taewoon said. "I want to know, and he does, too, what happened when so that when we give that evidence at their trial, they aren't given a chance to squeeze out. I don't know what other evidence the opposition might have, but I'd like to have enough to make sure they don't get out for a long time."

SeJoon glanced at JongKook for a moment. "Okay, thanks," JongKook said. "Do you know when it would be?"

"I don't, not for sure, but if you're interested in going, I can get the wheels rolling on it," Taewoon said. "Especially if you'd like it sooner rather than later."

"If we do go, sooner is definitely better," JongKook said. "We'll let you know in the next couple of days."

"Great. No pressure, guys. We'll do what we can if you decide you can't do this."

"Thanks," SeJoon said. "We'll let you know." He hung up, and JongKook sighed. SeJoon smiled at him. "What do you think?"

"It terrifies me," JongKook admitted. "But I think I have to do it, just to see that it's not as bad as I thought it was, that it's not…."

SeJoon shook his head. "It's as bad as you remember. But this time you won't be stuck in it, and you can leave at any time, I don't care if you're in the middle of everything. If we go, you say the word and we're out of there."

JongKook looked at him for a long time, and then, slowly, smiled. "You make me feel really safe," he said after a moment. "I say we go, then. Show them the hell we lived in. Show them what they did to us, tried to do to us, everything. Bury the bastards when they catch them."

SeJoon grinned, and JongKook caught his breath at the edge of feralness in it. He'd forgotten how sexy it made SeJoon when he showed it. "That would be why you are my choice over Dongil," SeJoon said, and kissed him.

They didn't call Taewoon back until that evening.


	5. Chapter Five

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things (and tigers) continue to improve

Taewoon picked them up three days later in a small car. They got in, both in the back, because JongKook had started to have second thoughts about this whole thing. So much could go wrong….

But he trusted SeJoon, and he was starting to trust Taewoon. It would be fine.

They drove in silence, further into Seoul and then into the business district, to a narrow street lined with warehouses. They stopped in front of a construction zone, and Taewoon turned to look at them. "We're meeting someone here with the keys," he said. "He's not fond of Yoohwan, which is why he didn't come. Usually, I'd have brought him anyway, but LeeTeuk’s doing us a favor and right now I don't want to antagonize him. You have both met him. He was there when Detective Cha interviewed you."

"The camera guy?" SeJoon asked.

"Yep. LeeTeuk."

JongKook stared at them. "I don't remember a camera guy," he said.

"You were pretty dazed," Taewoon said. "I wouldn't be surprised if you were still feeling effects of the sedative they gave you."

"Oh. Okay." The car felt… no, he felt claustrophobic, and reached for the door. "Can I get out?"

"Of course," Taewoon said, and unlocked the doors. JongKook got out and looked around, comforted when SeJoon joined him. Nothing looked familiar, but then, it probably wouldn't. He'd never really seen the place. "Where do we go in?"

Taewoon got out and pointed at the construction site, and the trailer sitting on it, looking like any other mobile office he'd ever seen. "They have a trap door in the floor that leads down to the arena."

JongKook shivered. "Clever."

"Diabolical," SeJoon agreed, and sniffed widely at the air. "It's… they must have somehow cleaned the air, because nothing of this came in down there."

"It wouldn't surprise me," Taewoon said, turning to look down the road to where a car drove toward them. "They didn't want anyone getting out, and in case they did, they didn't want any chance of anything getting out to alert anyone where they were."

The car pulled up next to theirs and a thin man got out. He ducked in the back seat to grab his equipment, and then approached them. "This is them?" he said, his question aimed at Taewoon.

"You've met them," Taewoon said. "Shin JongKook and Park SeJoon. LeeTeuk, who will record and ask the questions this time."

"Follow me," LeeTeuk said, and they fell in behind them as he let them into the locked yard, and then into the office.

JongKook looked around. On the surface it looked perfectly normal, papers, phones, computers, even a copier and a couple of printers. Permits hung on the walls, looking as official as any others he'd ever seen. 

A squeak made him turn, and he stared as Taewoon and SeJoon pulled up a piece of the floor, revealing a dark hole. Taewoon produced flashlights, and they went on down.

The room they stopped in looked vaguely familiar, and JongKook managed to find the lights to turn them on. "I was here once, unattended," he said, and grimaced. "If I'd known, I would have left, but I didn't know how to get out or even where I was."

It was the conference room he'd taken refuge in the one time he'd gotten out of the cell they'd put him in with SeJoon. He started out of it, lights turning on as he passed through the doors. Nice. Automatic. And still working.

SeJoon caught up and took his hand as they walked through the offices, looking just as official as the one upstairs. Jongkook gestured to one of the doors. "That’s the door to the cafeteria, where I ate when it was open. Usually just for lunch and dinner."

"Usually?" Taewoon asked.

"Yeah. Sometimes I didn't make it up for whatever reason, and they wouldn't give me enough for two meals. Orders, they said." He shrugged and went on, toward the dark tunnel a few feet away from the cafeteria. "It's dark down there," he said. "They didn't waste lights at all."

"It was more comfortable for us, mostly," SeJoon said, his hand holding JongKook's tightening for a bit. JongKook squeezed back, and they started down, the flashlights lighting the way.

It took longer than he remembered, but they came around the bend and JongKook slowed. "It was around here," he said, his voice shaking.

"No one is here," SeJoon said in his ear, arms around him.

"How do you know?"

"Nothing I smell is new," he said. "I smell things, I can tell people were here, and a lot of them for just a short time, but nothing's new. It's all musty."

JongKook looked at him, then nodded and they went on, down to the bottom floor. SeJoon tried the door to the arena and it opened under his hand. They stepped in, and SeJoon grimaced. "It feels weird to have shoes on in here," he said.

"Everything feels weird with shoes on," JongKook said. "And warmer." He rubbed his arms and followed SeJoon onto the sands. He looked around, trying to figure things out, trying to place everything. He found the ground floor observation booth, and the one up a floor, and took a deep breath. "It's just as bad as I remember," he said.

"I know, but you're here and you're facing it."

"How are you?" JongKook asked.

SeJoon breathed in deeply, and then let it out as he turned around in a circle. "I want to kill them," he said, his voice a low growl, still carrying clearly to Jongkook, curling in his ears. "I would take the greatest pleasure in rending them to pieces. And let their flesh go to waste. They don't deserve anything else."

JongKook shivered. He'd never heard SeJoon talk like that, but he couldn't deny it as part of his boyfriend's nature. He loved the feral part of him, and this was part of that. He might not understand it, but that was okay. He looked up to see SeJoon watching him. "I don't think I could watch it," he said, "but I'd support you in that."

SeJoon strode across the sand and kissed him deeply. "You are amazing."

JongKook laughed at him. "What? Me? I'm just a person. You had to be forced to tell me what you really were, and how could I not love the tiger as much as you?"

SeJoon grinned at him. "I would have gotten around to it. I just… didn't know how."

"And the longer you took, the less likely it would be that I would be able to say no to you if you said you wanted to stick together."

"Well, yes, that, too," SeJoon said, and kissed him again. "Ready to get out of here?"

"Yes," JongKook said, and they left the arena again.

Taewoon and LeeTeuk met them outside. LeeTeuk looked uncomfortable. JongKook didn't know why, only that he could see it. He decided it didn't matter. If he chose not to tell them, they couldn't do anything about it.

"Can we see your cell?" Taewoon asked.

JongKook shuddered, but he'd known they'd ask that. "Yeah," he said. "Come on. I… don't want to go in," he added, when they started up the ramp. "I'd just rather not take the chance."

"Understandable," Taewoon said, and JongKook took SeJoon's hand again, relaxing a little.

"There's a light in there," SeJoon said as they stopped at the door to their cell. "They conceded that much to JongKook's needs."

"Good," Taewoon said, and he and LeeTeuk went in. JongKook leaned against SeJoon and watched them move around, checking everything, the camera recording it all. After a while, longer than JongKook could have believed, they came back out.

"Okay, I have a few questions," LeeTeuk said. "It'll be a lot like what Detective Cha asked you, but this will be more of a walk-through, so we can see these places, see what you dealt with."

JongKook took a deep breath. "Okay," he said. "Fire away."

It took forever. LeeTeuk might seem nervous around them, but he went through every step of their day, everything that happened to them, every person they encountered. They went up and down the ramp constantly, but it helped, moving helped, and JongKook managed to keep his head and everything together as long as they were down there.

LeeTeuk was also thorough, and JongKook developed a grudging respect for him. He didn't seem to like them, didn't care what had happened, but he did care about the evidence and brought out everything.

Finally, he declared himself satisfied. "Thank you," he said, bowing stiffly to them. "If you've had enough of this place, we can go."

"Please," JongKook said, and led the way up with SeJoon right behind. He didn't stop until he'd gotten out of the mobile office and onto firm ground.

"Are you okay?" SeJoon asked, standing behind him, arms around him.

"Yeah," he said. "You?"

"Expecting nightmares," SeJoon admitted.

"Yeah," JongKook said, and turned to face him. "Good thing we have each other, eh?"

SeJoon grinned. "Absolutely," he said.

JongKook laughed softly and kissed him. "Thank you."

Taewoon came out after them, speaking quietly with LeeTeuk, who nodded at them and got in his car to go. Taewoon joined them. "You guys did great," he said. "He doesn't show it often, but you guys gave him a lot. He has some serious footage to go through, and he will get it set up so it's easy to get through. It was dark, but that camera is the best."

"Good. As long as we don't have to do that again," JongKook said.

"Not as far as I know," Taewoon said. "Come on. I'll buy you dinner and as much alcohol as you can stand, if you want it."

JongKook gave him a smile. "That… I may take you up on," he said.

Once in the car, still with JongKook and SeJoon together in the back seat, they took off from the site. No one said anything until they got to the busier streets, and JongKook realized just how hungry he was. Taewoon found them a place - something that looked good - and ushered them both in. "Yes," he said at SeJoon's look. “I know you eat a lot."

SeJoon laughed.

"I have a question for you," Taewoon said as they tucked into the food the waiter had brought.

JongKook looked up at him. "Hopefully not as hard as the last one," he said.

Taewoon grinned. "I don't think so," he said.

"Shoot," SeJoon said.

"Would you mind too much if I moved in with you guys? Yoohwan and I, I should say."

JongKook looked up at him, his hands stilling. "You want…."

"You've made the place livable, and our lease is up soon."

SeJoon swallowed his bite, looking as surprised as JongKook did. "You don't want us to go?" he asked.

"No, why would I want that? It's a huge house, that's why Jiho had so many people there. I don't know what you guys might have found while you cleaned, and I really don't want to. You've done a lot of work, and I would be ungrateful if I kicked you out and you didn't have the chance to enjoy the fruits of your labors. Besides, it's too big for just Yoohwan and I to keep up."

JongKook tore his eyes away from Taewoon, barely able to believe their luck, and looked at SeJoon. He could see the answer in his boyfriend's eyes. "Yeah. I mean, no, that wouldn't be a problem. We don't mind." His words tumbled out, stumbling over each other.

Taewoon laughed. "Okay, great," he said. "I'll see when the best time is for us to move in, and what is the best time for you as well."

"We'll need to know where you'll live, and what rooms you want to use," SeJoon said. "We'll move those up to the top of the list."

"Oh, yeah, right," JongKook said.

"Thank you," Taewoon said.

"You're welcome," JongKook said. "Thank you."

Not that they could actually tell him no, not after how generous he'd been - they'd seen the reduction of the bills they got from Chaerin, and could only guess that he'd paid some of their bills. JongKook knew that he'd brought some of the meat over that SeJoon had gorged on, leaving him lethargic for a couple of days before giving him a boost in energy. It helped to have that cycle to remind them to rest.

"It's the least I could do," Taewoon said.

JongKook couldn't argue with him, but he really wanted to.

And, back home, they talked it over as they rearranged their list, curled together on the couch. "It's… it's like we went from one unreal world to another," JongKook said, checking over the list SeJoon held.

SeJoon kissed his temple. "From hell to paradise, yeah? Without the trip through limbo like Dante took."

"Something like that," JongKook said. "Although that stay with my parents was a lot like limbo."

SeJoon laughed. "Yeah, I guess it was," he said. "And now we're here, and we have so much we can do…."

"And feel needed," JongKook said. "Which is part of what I want. And make a difference."

"Yes," SeJoon said. "A big difference."

* * *

Having a goal got them moving. They worked harder than they had before, still taking naps, and got farther with the house than they had before. Already feeling better, they were able to get most of the hardest stuff done fairly quickly, while still taking the breaks they needed.

On the day of the move, JongKook and SeJoon began in the kitchen and cleaned like the place hadn't had it since they moved in. It didn't take long, as they'd kept it up, but they wanted the extra touch for the two moving in.

The afternoon passed quickly as they moved Taewoon and Yoohwan in. SeJoon and Jongkook paused to take a much-needed nap. While they did, they could still hear Taewoon and Yoohwan moving their things around. By the time they quit for dinner, most of the furniture was in place, and the kitchen had a wider variety of cutlery and dishes and pans, most of them in better shape. JongKook glanced around the whole place and had to smile. "It does look better," he said.

"Yes," SeJoon said. "You still up for making dinner?"

"Yep. I'll go get started, unless you want to help."

"I'm always good with helping," SeJoon said.

"I don't want to see any of the food going into your mouth," JongKook warned, and laughed at SeJoon's pout.

Half an hour later, Yoohwan appeared in the kitchen. "That smells amazing," he said, standing in the doorway between the kitchen and the formal dining room. "How much longer?"

"Maybe ten minutes," JongKook told him, turning to smile at him. "Settled in?"

"Almost," Yoohwan said. "I'm further along than Taewoon. He's got the office to unpack still."

"He can do that tomorrow," JongKook said, and reached behind him with the spoon to smack SeJoon's hand. SeJoon yelped and snatched his hand away from the bowl, backing away.

Yoohwan grinned at him. "I'll let him know he's got ten minutes. I think I'm going to grab a shower, too."

"Enjoy," JongKook said, and turned back to his dinner.

"That wasn't fair." SeJoon pouted at him.

"I told you not to sneak anything," JongKook pointed out, grinning. "Will you set the table?"

SeJoon gave him one last pout, then grinned, have him a quick kiss, and went to do as he asked.

By the time Taewoon and Yoohwan came down, looking refreshed and newly showered, dinner was set out on the table, and they all sat down to eat.

It had been odd to hear SeJoon setting the table and to hear the water running upstairs, the creak of the floor as Taewoon moved around. JongKook knew it would take a while for him to get used to the idea of the others there, especially on the days he forgot, but he also thought he wouldn't mind. It'd take a time of adjustment, but they had that time, and he actually looked forward to it.

"You're deep in thought," Taewoon said, poking his shoulder.

Jongkook jumped, and then looked sheepish. "Just thinking about getting used to having you guys here," he said.

"Do you think it'll be hard?"

"No," JongKook said. "I think it'll be nice. This place really needs more people. It echoes sometimes."

"Only when I roar," SeJoon said.

"As if," JongKook shot back, and they shared a grin.

It didn't take much to shoo the other two out of the kitchen after dinner, either, and they cleaned up in silence. "Do you really look forward to it?" SeJoon asked, putting the last of the dishes into the drainer.

"Yeah," JongKook said, taking it to dry. "I do. I think it'll be weird, and we're going to have to take the time to do it, but it'll be fun. It'll be nice to have other people here." He took a deep breath. "It means that I don't have to worry about someone taking off with you if I'm in town trying to find a job."

SeJoon hugged him, accidentally-on-purpose brushing his nose with soap suds. "I'm more worried about someone taking off with you while you're out there."

JongKook snorted and elbowed him away. "I don't think so," he said.

SeJoon laughed and went to drain the sink.

"It's kind of surreal," JongKook said, nestled next to SeJoon in their bed later that night. They could hear water running, could hear the other two getting ready for bed as well.

"It's louder," SeJoon agreed. "Surreal is a good word for it. Everything has been surreal."

"Even me?" JongKook asked.

"You're the most normal person here, so yeah, you're the most surreal."

"You don't make any sense," JongKook protested. "I'm the most normal, so I'm the most surreal?"

"Yeah. I mean, Taewoon is definitely human, and as far as I can tell, he doesn't do anything with magic, but he's not anything I would call normal. You, on the other hand, are so normal it's kind of funny that we even met." SeJoon's words slowed, sounding contemplative.

"Yeah, well, I'm glad we did," JongKook said. "I can't imagine my life without you, even with the nightmare of the last few months."

SeJoon kissed him. "I have to say the same," he said.

Sleep came slowly, but eventually they did manage to get some sleep.

It still felt weird the next morning. SeJoon gave JongKook a grin and shifted, following JongKook downstairs in tiger form.

It was surreal - a really good word - that the two of them didn't even react to having a tiger there. Yoohwan, in fact, looked at JongKook. "Does he mind if someone pets him?"

JongKook stared at him. "I… don't know. He's never bitten me."

Yoohwan gave him a look, and JongKook raised an eyebrow. "You're not exactly the most normal in this case."

SeJoon snorted softly, and JongKook grinned. "Oh, I don't know, he seemed to think I was the most normal of the four of us."

"No, you can't call Taewoon normal by any stretch of the imagination."

"Hey. I'm right here, you know," Taewoon protested.

"Yes, or I wouldn't have said it," Yoohwan said serenely, and then petted SeJoon when the white tiger nudged his arm. "He's just a big cat anyway, isn't he."

"Pretty much, I think," JongKook said. "I've never had a cat, so I can't really answer that."

Taewoon rolled his eyes. "Does he do this a lot?"

"I don't know," JongKook said, going into the kitchen. "I've never lived with him and other people before. Or even with him in a normal situation, which didn't include recovering from being in a cell."

Yoohwan chuckled. "Don't ask stupid questions," he said to Taewoon, who rolled his eyes.

SeJoon padded for the back door and JongKook went to let him out, feeling like this surreality of this could become a normal he liked a lot.

* * *

Possibly the best part of having SeJoon and JongKook in his house, Taewoon thought, setting himself in the kitchen to intercept Chaerin as she came in from talking to them, was that Chaerin came to visit. Never for him, but then… he'd take what he could get. "Hey," he said, and she stopped and smiled at him. He could look at that smile forever. "How are they doing?"

"Not too bad. Chafing because SeJoon can’t do anything. I understand, because i’d be the same in these conditions, and I'm not half tiger. He's got some anger buried inside, too, and I have no idea when or if it'll come out. I don't even know who it's aimed at, only that it's not JongKook."

Taewoon straightened. "What do I need to do?"

"Watch him, see who he might want to go off on. And then arrange for that confrontation. It will include getting JongKook out of the house, I suspect. He does have a calming effect, but I'm not sure it's a good thing right now. SeJoon needs to let off steam, and I think he might be afraid of scaring JongKook off."

Taewoon nodded. "Any suggestions for protective gear?"

Chaerin laughed. "I'd have said JongKook except that I just told you to get rid of him if you could."

Taewoon shook his head. "Okay, then… just do whatever and hopes he doesn't take any heads or other important extremities off."

"Exactly. I don't think he will, because most were-tigers have amazing powers of self control, but he's under stress. Be careful."

"I'll do my best," Taewoon said.

They parted, and Taewoon leaned against the counter again, thinking about that. Was it really that bad? Well, he could think of a few people SeJoon might be angry with, and he'd do what he could. He wanted these two to work with, and he needed them as sane as he could help them become.

The person SeJoon wanted to talk to became obvious almost immediately. Taewoon caught more than one angry look in his direction, often eased with a touch from JongKook.

Not that he'd doubted her, but Chaerin was right. SeJoon needed to let off steam, and Taewoon would have to get JongKook out of the house. He picked up the phone and gave Yoohwan a call.

Within a few minutes, JongKook's phone rang, and Taewoon listened as he answered it. After a minute, JongKook came into the kitchen. "Hey, Yoohwan says he's got a place for me to apply for a job. He says to ask if you need me to pick up anything."

Taewoon gave him the list he'd made earlier. "Thanks," he said. "See you later, and good luck."

JongKook grinned at him, tucked the list into a pocket and ran upstairs. He came back down five minutes later, dressed a bit more for an interview. "See you later! Be good, SeJoon," he added as he put his shoes on.

"Oh, you did not just say that," SeJoon said, joining him at in the foyer.

Jongkook grinned and kissed him. "Yep, I did. See you later!" He ducked out the door.

Taewoon started to put some things together for dinner, getting ready for when JongKook came back with the rest of the things he needed. He wanted to have something to do so that SeJoon wouldn't know he was waiting for him.

"Got a minute?" SeJoon asked from the kitchen doorway. He sounded tense, like he was about to break.

Taewoon looked at him, then set everything down and washed his hands off. "Yeah. Where?"

SeJoon shifted his feet, then gestured toward the open family room. His movements were short, curt, his words clipped. "There's good as any, since I suspect you don't want the neighbors to hear this."

"You planning on yelling?"

"Yeah," SeJoon said, and followed Taewoon into the room.

Taewoon sat down in one of the old chairs. "Okay, shoot."

SeJoon paced, looking like a tiger in a cage, although Taewoon wouldn't tell him that. "What took you so long to find us? I mean, I know I was gone a week before JongKook disappeared, and then he was gone for months. How did that happen? It couldn't have been that hard to find us, not really, not with all the tigers disappearing. Do you know what they did to him? He got hit, I worried once that he'd ever get to use his arm again, Dongil twisted it so badly. He tried so hard to keep from letting me know how often he cried once I'd gone to sleep. He tried so hard to be brave for me, and he was just not… I mean, he was, but he didn't have to do that, and I couldn't even tell him, because I couldn't do anything. I was trying to protect him, and he was trying to protect me, and it was such a mess…." He fell silent, pacing even faster now.

Taewoon felt like he shouldn't have sat down and squashed it. SeJoon needed to be in charge right now. "I tried…."

SeJoon waved him to silence with a curt chopping motion, "It wasn't just that," he went on. "I couldn't even help him when he got hurt, I couldn't… I felt like the worst person in the world because I couldn't help him, and he needed it, needed something. You have no idea how surprised I am that he stuck with me, didn't kick me out as soon as we got free and he got out of the hospital. Earlier, even." He shook his head, and then stopped and looked right at Taewoon. "What took you so long?"

Taewoon swallowed at the ice in SeJoon's eyes. "We looked as hard as we could," he said, his voice firm. "We followed everything we found. But there were just three of us, and then when JongKook vanished, just two. It's not an excuse," he said, when SeJoon tossed his head and looked like he wanted to say something. "Those are the facts. We couldn't even use the sorcerer we had when we got you out, because he was up to his eyebrows in another case. We looked, we did the best we could. I'm sorry," he added after a moment. "I just… I can't say anything more. I am sorry. That's part of why I wanted you here until you thought you could take care of yourselves."

"But only part."

"Only part," Taewoon agreed.

SeJoon stared at him, then started pacing again. "We want to help."

Which was the other reason, but Taewoon didn't say that out loud. "Help?"

"Get them. Mr. Han and Dongil. Put them away where they can't do this again, to anyone."

"You don't think they're done?"

SeJoon snorted, sounding a lot like his tiger half. "No way they're done," he said. "Not by a long shot. Why would they be? No one's stopped them yet, this is just a glitch, a temporary setback. I bet you'd find that Han was working in China, too, and got exiled for it."

Taewoon couldn't blame him for the bitterness in his voice. "I'd do more than just stop them, if I had the chance," he said evenly. "So you want to help. JongKook, too?"

For the first time, SeJoon slowed, looking hesitant. "Yes," he said. "But with the option of getting out. He's not… he's still wary about this all."

"I can't blame him." Taewoon stood up. "It'd be good to have you two with us when they set up again. And yes," he added. "If it gets too bad, he can get out, without worrying about any repercussions." He noticed again how all of SeJoon’s worry and concern centered around JongKook. It drove home even more just how alone he was.

SeJoon relaxed so completely that his legs nearly went out under him. "Thank you," he said, and sat down in the chair next to him.

"You're welcome," Taewoon said, and escaped to hide the tightness in his chest.

SeJoon knew exactly how lucky he was, and Taewoon did, too. He couldn't hide his jealousy much longer, so he left, going up to his room until he could manage to keep his emotions in check.

He didn't go back down until he'd heard SeJoon come upstairs. Then he went back down to finish the prep work for dinner.

* * *

JongKook walked in, kicked off his shoes, and took the bags he carried into the kitchen. Taewoon gestured to one of the counters but didn't turn away from what he worked on. "How did it go?" he asked. He sounded… odd, but JongKook didn’t have time or energy to figure it out. Maybe later.

"I don't know," JongKook said, trying to hide his discontent and exhaustion. "It's something I could do, but I'm not sure I want to. Do you know where SeJoon is?"

"Last I heard, he went upstairs," Taewoon said, glancing at him briefly. "I haven't heard any moving around up there."

"Thanks," JongKook said, and went upstairs.

He found SeJoon crashed on their bed, white fur glowing in the light of the sun. They'd moved the bed so that in the afternoon the sun would warm it. SeJoon loved to lay in the sunlight. JongKook lay down, enjoying the sun as much, and pillowed his head on SeJoon's side. He could hear the tiger breathe, feel his heartbeat, and it helped to chase away his negative feelings. He couldn't find anything he really wanted to do, and it made him restless. Laying like this helped a lot, oddly enough.

He'd dozed off when SeJoon snuffled at his face, and JongKook sluggishly moved off him, just enough that SeJoon could get up if he wanted to. JongKook could tell when his boyfriend shifted, and seconds later, he spooned behind JongKook, an arm around him. "You awake?"

"Sorta," JongKook said. "Why?"

"How did Taewoon look when you got home?"

That woke JongKook, and he thought about it. "I don't know," he said. "He didn't look at me."

"He didn't?" SeJoon rumbled. "Huh. He looked sort of upset when I left him."

JongKook turned to face him. "Did you talk to him?" he asked.

"Yeah."

"What about?"

"About why it took them so long to find us," SeJoon said. "And… I asked him if he'd let us help when they went after Han and Dongil."

"You asked?" JongKook said, not sure how to feel about that. They'd talked about it, sure, but he hadn't expected SeJoon to mention it to Taewoon. Not without him there.

"Yeah," SeJoon said. "I had to make sure that he wouldn't… that he knew I wouldn't let them make you do something you didn't want to."

"I wanted to be there," JongKook said. "I wanted to tell him, too."

SeJoon kissed him. "I'm sorry," he said. "I just… I couldn't let him think that pushing you into anything was okay."

JongKook sighed, and smiled. It was done, and it really didn't matter all that much, right? "I hope you didn't hurt him too badly."

"I didn't even growl at him," SeJoon said, and relaxed. "How was your trip. Any luck?"

"No. I mean, I could work there if I had to, but I… don't want to."

"I know," SeJoon said. "I think I'm going to go insane."

"Not able to go out?" JongKook asked.

"It's okay, I mean, doing the renovations help to keep from going insane, but the tiger is bored and restless, which makes me restless."

JongKook kissed him. "I bet it does," he said, pressing closer. "I'll see what I can come up with in the future, but right now, is there anything I can do to help your tiger get a little less restless?"

SeJoon smiled, that hint of feralness in his eyes that took JongKook's breath away. "Yes," he said, "I think you can."

* * *

It took JongKook a couple of days to set up what he wanted to do, put together something that might help SeJoon. He had to go through Chaerin, to make sure she thought it would work out. In the end, though, he came home from a short excursion with a large crate in his arms. He didn't kick off his shoes, going straight through to the back yard. "SeJoon!" he called as he went.

"In the back," SeJoon called back, and JongKook grinned. He pulled the door open and set the crate on the table out there, the one they still needed to finish before it was fit for anything but what he used it for now. 

"What's that?" SeJoon asked.

JongKook smiled. "It's something to help your tiger from going insane," he said, and opened the crate. He glanced at SeJoon, who watched him in curiosity, his previous ennui forgotten.

"Like what?" SeJoon asked.

JongKook lifted out a chicken. "It's not much, but Chaerin said it wouldn't hurt you, and I promised Taewoon I'd clean up any feathers you left." He set it down, and the chicken squawked and took off across the porch.

SeJoon watched it go, and if he'd had a tail in this form, it'd be twitching. "It's okay?"

"I checked," JongKook repeated, reached in, and pulled out a second chicken. "I'll have to do all the hard work, so you don't have to worry."

SeJoon flashed him a grin and leaped off the porch, changing before he landed on all fours to go after the chickens.

JongKook grinned and sat down to watch, resting his elbows on his knees and propping his chin in his hands. SeJoon looked better, looked like he must have before Han and Dongil got to him. After a while, JongKook went in to gather the bags he'd need to clean up and to wash his hands.

When he came back out, SeJoon came up the steps, licking his lips and looking pleased. "Nice?" JongKook asked.

SeJoon rumbled a purr and plopped down on top of the stairs. JongKook sat down next to him, and before he could even make sure he was comfortable, he had a lap full of tiger head. JongKook laughed softly and petted him, checking as well as he could to make sure nothing had gotten injured. Chaerin would kill him if something had happened and he didn't call her.

But SeJoon looked clean, like the only blood on his fur came from the chickens, and nothing felt hot or swollen. "Looks like it was a good idea," he said, his fingers buried in SeJoon's ruff, scratching behind his ear.

"I figured it would be," Taewoon said, and JongKook twisted to look at him. "He was looking bored."

"Yeah. I know. I just… don't think I want to clean up feathers every day. I would, if we don't come up with something else, but I don't want to."

Taewoon nodded and sat down next to him. "You could have him chase you."

"He'd catch me way too fast," JongKook said.

"So, dodge."

JongKook looked down at SeJoon, who looked completely asleep. "Let him try to catch me, but not exactly run from him?"

"Yeah, something like that. Something that would, you know, let him play."

"You could get him a swimming pool."

Taewoon laughed and stood up. "That would take too long. You could just let him try to catch you."

"I'll talk to him," JongKook said. "Thanks for this, by the way."

"You're welcome," Taewoon said. His hand brushed JongKook's shoulder as he went back inside.

So much could happen between now and the time Dongil and Han came back, but he hoped a couple of things wouldn't change. He had a boyfriend he didn't want to lose, and a couple of new friends he wanted to keep for the rest of his life.

He finally got up, carefully slipping out from under SeJoon's head, and grabbed the trash bags to clean up the feathers. He crouched down to pick them up - at least SeJoon hadn't scattered them everywhere - and began to transfer them into the bag. He'd nearly finished with the whole yard, bending over to get a couple of feathers, when something nudged him in the rear. Off balance, he rolled to his feet and turned around. "SeJoon?"

The tiger purred at him.

"Give me a sec, I'm almost done," JongKook said, and went after the feather he'd missed.

SeJoon nudged him again, and he went over this time, flat on the ground. He turned over to look at his boyfriend in surprise, and then scrambled to his feet, his eyes lighting up. "AH, so you want to play," he said. "Well, okay,"

The game didn't last long, but JongKook hadn't expected it to. Eventually, though, SeJoon knocked him over and then crouched over him to keep him from getting up. JongKook pushed at him, but gave up pretty fast. He couldn't argue with a 500 lb tiger.

He didn't expect the lick up his face, from chin to forehead. "Ew, SeJoon, that's gro…."

Another lick interrupted him, and he covered his face with his hands. SeJoon nudged them, trying to get his nose under his hand, but JongKook managed to keep him away from his face, and finally, the tiger got up and walked away. JongKook finished with the feathers, then joined him on the porch. In spite of his disappointment, SeJoon didn't seem to mind when JongKook sat next to him to pet him again.

When SeJoon got up again, he paused, and then, without warning, licked JongKook's face again.

"Ew, SeJoon!" he protested, and although he knew tigers didn't laugh, he would have sworn his boyfriend was laughing as he walked away.


	6. Chapter Six

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jongkook sees someone who scares him, and they make a decision that will change their lives

It got harder to stay in the house, even though he knew it wouldn't help, and JongKook decided to try looking for a job in the city on foot. He couldn't sleep as much anymore, and resolved to go into the city the next time SeJoon took one of his catnaps. SeJoon had started to sleep less too, but he still needed the naps - probably an indication that he hadn't fully recovered yet. JongKook felt he needed to be up and doing, trying to contribute somehow, even if Taewoon assured him more than once that he didn't have to.

His first afternoon out, he checked around the area where SeJoon had taken him to the cafe, staying out of there - he could guess that they looked at him funny now because he wasn't were-folk, although that made him laugh a little, because he was just too normal? - but he didn't find anything.

"Hey."

The word came with a brush on his arm, and JongKook turned around. "Yeah?"

"You're the guy with SeJoon, right?"

"Yes, that's me. Why?" he asked, wary now.

"I just heard of something he might be interested in, if you know where he is?"

"I can get a message to him," JongKook said.

The man nodded, looking just as wary as JongKook felt. "There's a guy asking around about were-tigers, for a tournament coming up next month. I thought immediately of SeJoon, because he's so fast, you know? There's like a purse and everything, and maybe even something that might get him a more permanent job."

JongKook tilted his head, trying not to show how much that worried him. "A tournament? What kind of tournament?"

"Fights, I think," the man said. "Here. Give him this, and he can check the website for more information." He held out a paper, and JongKook took it automatically, before he could tell the guy to go away.

"Thanks," he said, and turned away to go back to the bus stop and home. He wasn't finished, and he didn't care. It was just so….

He passed by the cafe and had to stop for an instant in the window. At a second look, the guy at the counter didn't look like Dongil, but for a moment, he reminded JongKook of the way the man stood when he watched SeJoon, before he hurt JongKook to make SeJoon fight.

Then he turned around, and JongKook took off at a fast walk, eyes wide and frightened. He stuffed the paper in his pocket and grabbed for his phone. He didn't call, but barely, because the bus was there, and he got on and and huddled in the back corner, keeping his head down and his eyes open in case Dongil got on, too. He didn't, but it didn't make JongKook feel any safer. As soon as the bus reached his stop, he got off and ran all the way back to the house.

Taewoon saw him come in, and he went completely still. "What happened."

JongKook handed him the paper. "It was Dongil," he said, still gasping for breath. "It was, I saw him, I'm sure."

"I don't doubt you," Taewoon said soothingly. "I'll check into it. SeJoon's upstairs, I think he's still asleep."

JongKook nodded jerkily and ran up the stairs to his room, closing the door and locking it.

SeJoon looked at him drowsily, and then, before he could even turn from the door, he shifted and swept JongKook into a hug. He didn't say anything, just sniffed him over, not as thoroughly as he would have as a tiger, but enough that it calmed JongKook down. As soon as he relaxed enough, SeJoon pulled JongKook over to the bed and sat him down. "What happened?"

"A friend of yours, or one who knew you, who knew we'd been dating before we got kidnapped, stopped me close to that cafe, and told me that there was an opportunity for you to fight if you were interested. A tournament, with a purse, and possibility of further employment." He stopped for breath, trying to keep his voice from shaking too much. "I told him… I gave the paper to Taewoon, so he's got the information. He said you could check the website for more information." He swallowed. "I was going to leave anyway, and then something caught my eye in that cafe. It looked like Dongil, but… I mean, it didn't, but he stood like him, and then he turned around and it was, and I ran."

SeJoon looked at him, and then hugged him tightly.

"He's back," JongKook said into his shoulder. "He is, and it's not… it's not fair. I don't ever want to leave, this is not going to happen again. I won't let him take you."

SeJoon shook his head. "He won't," he said. "I'm not going to do anything that would even let him close."

JongKook nestled into him, and tried to catch his breath. It had taken him so completely by surprise, and he just… It just made no sense.

After he'd calmed down, he let out a soft surprised laugh. "They're were-folk, at the cafe, aren't they. That's why they don't like me."

"Yes, they are. They like you, they just aren't sure of you," SeJoon said. 

"And the bar?"

"Both of them."

JongKook laughed again, sounding a little less despairing. "I'd like to go back there sometime, when this is all over, and maybe it would all make sense."

"You would?" SeJoon asked.

"Yeah. Sometime. When we know they aren't going to come after you."

"They can't come after me if I don't leave, and they can't get you if you don't," SeJoon said.

"Exactly," JongKook said, and sighed. "I'm sorry. I just… panicked."

"I know," SeJoon said.

They stayed there together for a while, until someone knocked on the door. "Hey, you two, dinner," Yoohwan called.

"We're not hungry," JongKook called.

Almost immediately, SeJoon's stomach growled. "Give us a couple of minutes," SeJoon called.

"I know, we can't stay in here," JongKook said, listening for Yoohwan's footsteps to go away. They didn't - or at least he didn't hear them. Blasted Elf.

"At least not without some planning," SeJoon said, and kissed his nose. "Come on. Let's go eat, because it smells amazing."

JongKook sighed and followed him down to the kitchen.

After that, it got easier to stay hidden in their room, keeping to themselves. They did some work around the house to keep themselves from going absolutely crazy. It didn't include anything even on back porch, and usually involved the drapes or the blinds closed against the outside.

JongKook noticed the worried looks from Taewoon and Yoohwan but opted to ignore them as long as the other two didn't say anything. They didn't, and that made things go at least a little smoother.

They didn't even want to go downstairs, so totally paranoid that it just seemed to be stupid to invite a possibility of being spotted, so they didn't. It was just easier.

It surprised him how quickly their skills of knowing where the other was came back. Those skills - defense mechanisms - had faded with Taewoon and Yoohwan, with having the huge house, with having places to go, but they'd returned. JongKook shouldn't have been so surprised, but he was, and then he stopped thinking about it. He was glad. He'd know if someone decided to make off with SeJoon again. And he'd be able to do something to stop it.

* * *

"Guys," Yoohwan said.

Jongkook looked up from his book, surprised to see Yoohwan sitting outside their door. He had no idea how long Yoohwan had sat there. He straightened a bit against the wall, careful not to dislodge SeJoon's head in his lap. He and SeJoon had stopped locking their bedroom door at some point, and even left it open. No one could see into the room from the stairway.

"Yeah?"

"You know this isn't necessary."

JongKook set his book down, and SeJoon sat up, running a hand through his hair. "Are you sure?"

"I'm… mostly sure," Yoohwan said. "I also know this isn't healthy."

"It's healthier than going out there and getting caught," JongKook pointed out.

"Out where?" Yoohwan asked, waving toward their window which overlooked the backyard. JongKook looked toward it, the curtain cracked just enough to let in sunlight in the morning. "Into the rest of the house? Into the backyard? No one can see you there. You know that right?"

"How do you know?" SeJoon asked, not sounding as defensive as he could have.

"We checked," Yoohwan said. "We're working on finding out about this," he added. "We've talked to Hakyeon, and he's looking into it as much as he can, with contacts we don't have. I have mine, Taewoon has his, and it's all going to be fine. We're checking." He smiled at them. "You don't even know if it's really them."

"I know it's Dongil," JongKook insisted.

"It could be legal," Yoohwan pointed out. "He might not even be connected with Han."

"You don't know that," JongKook said hotly.

"I don't think it's legal," SeJoon said calmly, squeezing JongKook's knee. JongKook relaxed and tried to let go of the fear that had gripped him since he'd seen Dongil through the shop window. "Dongil doesn't really do legal. It doesn't give him enough power. He wants to have everyone in his power, wants to make sure he'd head of the pack, never mind that we don't DO packs." He took JongKook's hand. JongKook glanced at him, and struggled to calm down again.

"I'll give you that," Yoohwan said. "Still. Hiding is just another way of letting them control you."

JongKook stared at him.

Yoohwan got to his feet with an ease that JongKook sometimes envied. "Dinner in 20 minutes or so. I'll see you downstairs." He left, walking down the hall - although they couldn't hear him.

JongKook looked at SeJoon. "Is he right?"

SeJoon frowned. "About letting them control us?"

"Yeah."

SeJoon didn't say anything for a while, and then he went to shut the door before he sat down, scooting back to sit against the wall next to JongKook.. "I think he might be," he said finally.

"I don't want you to have to go through that again," JongKook said, more desperation in his voice than he'd expected.

"I don't either," SeJoon said. "I don't want you to have to go through that. I also don't want to live in fear."

JongKook shook his head. "No. SeJoon, I can't…."

SeJoon kissed him gently. "I know, I understand," he said. "And I can't tell you how much more protective the tiger is, how more likely he is to kill someone to keep you safe."

JongKook shook his head again. "I don't want you to have to kill someone to keep me safe," he said. "It's just as bad."

SeJoon took his hand. "Listen to me," he said. "I know you're scared. I'm scared. I also don't want them to beat me."

JongKook shivered. "I know. I know, it's not… he's right, it's not healthy, but I can't…." He tried to put it into words, and had to give up. He buried his head in SeJoon's shoulder. "How can we be sure we'll stay safe?" he asked wistfully.

"We can't," SeJoon said. "I don't think there's any way. But we have more than we did. We are together, and there's nothing to separate us. We're in more contact than we were before. And," he added before JongKook could protest, which he wanted to do, "we have Taewoon and Yoohwan. It won't be a week, it won't be just a couple of people looking. They have resources, they have a better idea of what is going on, and they won't rest until they find us."

JongKook took a deep breath and let it out slowly. "I… forgot about that," he said. "I'm so used to thinking we're alone, it's us against the world. It's not. It's just not, not any more. We have friends, we have people we can count on."

"Who don't complain about having a tiger around, or anything we do." SeJoon gave him a grin. JongKook blushed. "They won't stop until they'd found us, no matter what it took. They have access to other people than just them, they have possibilities that they didn't before. We will be safe."

JongKook nodded. "Okay. Can I still be paranoid?"

"Why not?" SeJoon teased. "There are people out to get you."

"Dongil won't take our escape sitting down," JongKook said. "Or Han."

"No," SeJoon said. "But we have a couple of choices. We can hide, or we can get ready to go up against them and make sure they don't do that to us again."

JongKook stretched his neck and sighed. "Okay," he said. "Let's do the second. Let's make it harder by being ready for them."

SeJoon kissed him. "I don't even mind hiding for a while, if things get scary for you."

"Besides," JongKook said after a moment. "I want to go back to the mountain with you. I think I have a game of tag to win."

SeJoon laughed. "Okay. Come on, let's see if we can help get dinner on."

JongKook nodded and stood up, and they walked down the stairs together.

* * *

Taewoon gathered everyone together in the formal living room a few days later. As soon as Jungwoo arrived, he called up to JongKook and SeJoon, and went to join Jungwoo and Yoohwan in the living room. He watched the two late-comers enter, holding hands, and sit in the love-seat. It surprised a little that they both fit. They'd put on weight and looked much healthier. Taewoon glanced at Yoohwan and then at Jungwoo. "Thank you for coming," Taewoon said, interrupting them. They didn't seem to mind and looked at him. "The reason I called you all here is because we have definite confirmation that Mr. Han is back in town, and he is behind the offer someone gave JongKook."

"He is?" SeJoon asked, stiffening. His eyes narrowed.  
Taewoon glanced at him and had to swallow to keep from running out of there. "Yes. It's definitely him."

JongKook frowned and took SeJoon's hand, squeezing tightly enough to turn his knuckles white. "What does he want?"

"On the surface, it's a tournament," Taewoon said.

"Under the surface?" Jungwoo asked.

"It's almost exactly how he got his stable started last time," Yoohwan said. "It's like the pattern doesn't change. We even checked in China, and yes, it's the same."

SeJoon looked at JongKook and JongKook grimaced. "So I did see Dongil."

"Dongil is a new element," Taewoon said. "At least here in Seoul. He didn't have someone like Dongil in China."

"So what does this mean?"

"This means we want to get in on the ground floor and nip this before it gets too far, to the point where they're kidnapping tigers to have them fight. I don't want that sort of thing to happen again, and I know Hakyeon doesn't."

"So we stop him before it starts in real earnest," SeJoon said.

"Yes. The problem is," Taewoon said with a look at them, "we don't think we can do that without a tiger."

"You want me to help."

"You said you wanted to," Taewoon said.

"How would I fit in?" JongKook said, and looked like he couldn't believe he'd even asked that.

"I'm not sure, but I'm sure we can figure it out."

"How do we keep them from recognizing us?" SeJoon asked.

"That's where I come in," Jungwoo said, and SeJoon and JongKook stared at him.

"Who are you?" JongKook asked.

"Ah, I'm sorry. My fault," Taewoon said. "This is Jungwoo. He's a sorcerer, the one who found you, in fact."

Jongkook and SeJoon exchanged glances, then looked at Jungwoo. "Thank you," JongKook said, and SeJoon echoed him. Taewoon tried not to smirk as Jungwoo shifted uncomfortably.  
"I'll be able to change how you look, although I doubt anyone there will know you." Jungwoo hesitated a moment. "Actually," he said slowly, "I won't be able to make you anything but a Bengal, so I hope that's okay."

"There are some around," SeJoon said.

"And that's one reason the guy thought of him," JongKook said, sounding a bit shaken. "He said SeJoon could be interested because he was so fast."

SeJoon glanced at Jongkook, maybe hearing something in his voice that Taewoon hadn't caught, and then nodded. "I fight differently, and some of them don't know how to counter it."

"There is a problem," Yoohwan said, surprising them all.

"A problem?" Jungwoo said.

"Yes. I know you can change how they look. But I bet you can't change how they act around each other."

Taewoon looked at his friend, then at JongKook and SeJoon, and sighed. "He has a point."

"What do you mean?" JongKook asked.

"The way you guys act around each other," Yoohwan said. "You know exactly where the other is. You are aware of every move, of every mood, you knew exactly how to read SeJoon no matter which form he's in. And the way you get comfort. It's all really obvious that you are pretty wrapped up in him. He's the same way. No matter which form he's in, his body language is set to scare anyone off what's his."

JongKook blushed and Taewoon had to hide a smile to keep from embarrassing him further.

"I see," SeJoon said. "We'll have to work on that."

"We have time," Taewoon said. "I'm in touch with Hakyeon, and the timeline for applications and everything is another month out or so. You have time." He hesitated. "Are you sure you want to do this?" he asked JongKook.

JongKook sighed. "I don't know," he said. "I don't… I can't really say right now."

"Then we'll come up with a couple of scenarios, one with you, and one without you."

"Thank you," SeJoon said, and Taewoon noticed how much he relaxed.

"I'll see what I can come up with to disguise you," Jungwoo said. "I'll have to try a couple of times, probably, but it'll be worth it."

"Magic makes my ears itch," SeJoon said.

Jungwoo lifted an eyebrow. "Does it? I'll have to work with you on that, then, to see if we can minimize it. I take it they'd know that?"

"Yes, but I don't know if anyone else has that same problem. I can't be the only one that gets itchy when someone casts a spell on them."

"No, probably not, but still." Jungwoo frowned. "I'll think about that. And even if we change how you react to it, that could put them off."

"Sounds like it's worth a try," Taewoon said. "What is everyone's next action?"

"We're going to work on not being so…."

"Lovey dovey," Yoohwan said.

"Yeah, that," JongKook said.

"I'm going to work on a disguise for SeJoon, and one for use in case JongKook joins him," Jungwoo said. "And give SeJoon the opportunity to figure out how to react when a spell is cast on him."

"I'm going to see about getting into the fights," Yoohwan said, and Taewoon grinned at him.

"My plan is to find someone for you two to practice on," Taewoon said.

"To practice on?" JongKook said.

"Yes. To see if he can see the same thing we have. It won't be exact, because he - as far as I know - has no experience with tigers, but it's a place to start, and it'll be someone who doesn't know you as yourselves."

"You'll want me there," Jungwoo said.

"Something like that, yeah," Taewoon said. "If you can manage it."

"I can," Jungwoo said. "I don't have anything else but this on my plate, so give me your schedule and I'll match mine. Or something," he said with a self-conscious smile.

"I'll do that as soon as I get something worked up," Taewoon said, and then wondered if he shouldn't get Chaerin involved. If he could, maybe he'd get her to look at them just before - if they could get past her, they could probably fool just about anyone else. "Thank you, all of you," he added. "I think we'll bring this guy down, and if we don't it won't be because we didn't give it our best shot."

* * *

"If you don't come, it'll be easy for me to get in," SeJoon said. He sat on the bed, leaning against the headboard. "I have to say, I'd rather you were there."

The meeting earlier had thrown JongKook more than he wanted to admit, so he didn't mind sliding into bed next to him, resting his head on SeJoon's shoulder. SeJoon's arm around him always made him feel safe. "I don't know if I can be not me around you," JongKook said, and sighed, running his fingers lightly down SeJoon's bare chest.

SeJoon caught his hand. "I don't know how easy it will be, either," he said. "I do think you can do it, though. Because if we don't, I don't know what will happen. Han can take one look at us, and we could find ourselves in a crate on the way to Busan or something."

"Oh, that's cheerful," JongKook said, and settled better against him.

"If you don't want to, I won't make you. You know that."

JongKook nodded. "I know," he said. "It's easy enough to see… You've made that abundantly clear." He thought about it. "I just don't…." Something occurred to him, and he stiffened. "But I don't want to sit here and wonder what is going on."

"Then we need to figure out what role you'll play," SeJoon said, and grinned. "Good. I'm glad you'll be there."

"We'll checked the website in the morning," JongKook said. "Now, I want to sleep."

SeJoon laughed softly and scooted down on the bed. JongKook scooted down with him, and relaxed. He found it much easier to sleep now that he'd made the decision.

Tomorrow, it would be different, because it all still made him nervous, but now, it helped him to sleep.

The next morning, JongKook slipped out of out of bed, leaving SeJoon to sleep as long as he wanted, dressed, and went downstairs for breakfast. As he'd hoped, he found Taewoon at the kitchen table, nursing a cup of coffee. Grabbing a mug of his own, he sat down across from Taewoon.

"Morning," Taewoon said.

"Morning," JongKook said. "Can I pick your brain?"

"I have no guarantee that it'll help, but sure," Taewoon said.

JongKook took a deep breath and let it out, trying to get his thoughts in order. "I want to help with this," he said. "I just… don't know how."

"I've got some thoughts, but we need to look carefully at the website and figure out what we can use." Taewoon took a drink of his coffee. "I think you might be able to go in as a medic or a sponsor."

"I can do both," JongKook said. "The hardest part will be to act like he's not the other half of my life."

"Yes," Taewoon said. "I think that you can do it, but it will take a lot of work."

"It took a while to get this way," JongKook said. "We have a month to get used to it."

"You can do it," Taewoon said.

JongKook grinned at him, but it fell pretty fast. "I'll have to, if we don't want to get put into a crate and shipped to Busan."

Taewoon stared at him, and then grinned. "You've had this conversation."

"Yeah," JongKook said. "That was SeJoon's comment."

"Sounds like him," Taewoon said. He set his mug down and leaned forward, leaning on his elbows. "Are you sure you want to do this?"

"Yes," JongKook said. "Well, no, but I feel like I need to." He shook his head. "That's not right. I'd go crazy if I stayed, worrying about what was happening. If I'm there, I can help. And... I'd like to help." He felt stronger than that, but didn't know how to express it better. He felt like he needed to help, but that wasn't quite right, either.

"Okay," Taewoon said. "I'm glad."

JongKook smiled. "Thanks."

"You didn't wait for me," SeJoon said, draping himself over JongKook's shoulders.

"You were really asleep," JongKook said, and held up his mug of coffee, still half full. "Truce?"

"Mmm," SeJoon said, took the mug and sat down next to him, taking a drink. "You are a prince among men. What were you talking about?"

"What I'm going to do as my part of this problem," JongKook said.

"Oh. Had a look at the website?"

"Not yet," JongKook said. "I was waiting for you."

"Well, here I am," SeJoon said, and grinned.

"Let's take a look at it, then," JongKook said, and they gathered around the computer.

"Interesting," SeJoon said, touching the screen on one line. "It says here that I could have a sponsor."

"Where are you going to get a sponsor?" JongKook asked.

"Here," Taewoon said, and his hand fell on JongKook's shoulder. "It's tailor made for you," he went on when JongKook looked at him. "You can be there, you can keep an eye on him, and anything Han wants will go through you. And..." He trailed off. "He has medics, so you couldn't go under that guise. You'll have to go as sponsor."

JongKook looked at him, brow furrowed. "I don't have that kind of money," he said.  
"I do," Taewoon said. "You can use what you need."

"Within reason," JongKook said, his eyes wide as he stared at Taewoon. "Are you sure about that?"

"Yes," Taewoon said. "I think you should do it. It's a good place for you."

"It's perfect," SeJoon said, straightening up. "He wants you there, you'd be housed next to me, and it would just... work out well. I think you need to do it."

"You think so?"

"If you decide you don't want to do it, you can still step out, and we'll work on another way. It'll work either way," Taewoon said, his hand tightening on JongKook's shoulder. "Nothing you do is without a chance to change your mind."

JongKook nodded. "Okay," he said. "I guess that's the plan."

"Good," Taewoon said. "That gives us a place to start."

* * *

JongKook and SeJoon met with Jungwoo the day after they determined JongKook would go in with SeJoon. They met in the workroom upstairs, something set up for the kind of magic Jungwoo would need to use on them. Jungwoo smiled warmly at them, and JongKook relaxed a little. "How is this going to work?" SeJoon asked.

"There are a couple of things I can do," Jungwoo said, looking at SeJoon. JongKook sat quietly off to the side and watched. He didn't know how he could help, and he wanted to be there even if he couldn't. "I can do two spells, one for the human and one for the tiger, or I can do one, which will cover both."  
SeJoon glanced at JongKook. "I think one," he said. "Especially if it can cover the actual shift."

Jungwoo lifted an eyebrow, and then smiled. "Oh," he said. "That would be interesting...." He thought about that, looking speculatively at SeJoon. "I think I can. I'm going to to do half of it then, now, for the human, and then we'll do half for the tiger, and see about melding them together."

"What will that take?" JongKook asked.

"I'll have to see a shift," Jungwoo said. "And you'll have to do it slow. But we don't have to start there. Let's get you something that will work as a human, and go from there."

"Okay," SeJoon said.

"First thing to go is the blond. And I hate to ask this, because it's kind of private...."

"Yes," SeJoon said.

JongKook blinked at him. "Yes?"

"Carpet matches the drapes," SeJoon said.

JongKook turned a bright red and looked away.

"Good thing to know. So most of this will be cosmetic, and will sort of stick. Is that going to be a problem?"

"I don't think so," SeJoon said. "They used to cast spells to make sure we couldn't shift, and it only itches when the spell touches me initially."

"That's better," Jungwoo said. He smiled briefly. "I'm going to enjoy working with you," he said.

SeJoon grinned. "What do you need me to do?" he asked.

"Just sit there," Jungwoo said. "JongKook, I need you to tell me exactly what he does when the spell hits him."

JongKook blinked. "Okay," he said, not sure why, but he didn't want to argue with someone who could make his life miserable with a thought.

"Okay," Jungwoo said, and sort of... threw something at SeJoon.

SeJoon cringed and rubbed at his ear furiously, like he'd gotten a gnat in it. JongKook smiled. That looked familiar, the rest of him...

Well, he looked the same, but with dark hair, and that changed... a lot. Especially with his skin tone, and everything else, it just seemed... foreign. "Wow," he said under his breath. Then, louder, "he rubbed his ear. Like someone had tickled it with a feather."

"That's what it feels like," SeJoon confirmed.

"Good," Jungwoo said, and frowned. "Does your hair take dye?"

"I've never tried."

"You might, just to see. It might not, and if it does, it might translate."

JongKook snickered. "A black tiger?" he asked.

"Yeah, something like that."

"If it had orange stripes, that would be awesome," JongKook added, and laughed. "There you go, your Halloween costume this year."

"I'm not going trick or treating as a tiger," SeJoon said.

"No but I could answer the door with one," JongKook said.

SeJoon scowled, and then that eased as he thought about it. "Huh. Keep that in mind," he said.

JongKook grinned and preened a little.

"Okay, so we'll try dying the hair on your head - the rest we'll do with magic," Jungwoo said. "What else?"

"Thin his eyebrows," JongKook said. "And maybe change his nose and chin."

Jungwoo looked at him again, and then back at SeJoon. "Ah, that's a good idea," he said. With another casual gesture, he changed things.

SeJoon scrubbed at his ear again, looking - of all things - like a cat. "Can you change my height or anything like that?"

"Not a good idea," Jungwoo said. "It's best if it's just... small things. cosmetic things, for lack of a better word. Changing mass and size takes more training than we have time for. You have to learn how to move differently, and you're pretty comfortable in your own body. That's why I won't try to make you Siberian - just make you the right color and change the stripes on you."

"Huh," SeJoon said. "Okay, that works well."

Jungwoo turned to JongKook. "And now, you," he said. "You need somewhat less than he does."

"I could dye my hair, too, but something less bright, maybe a reddish, and they'd know it was dyed," JongKook said.

"Good," Jungwoo said. "What else?"

SeJoon - the odd, not-quite SeJoon - tilted his head and looked at him. "Can you give him dimples?"

Jungwoo looked at him in surprise. "I hadn't thought of that," he said, and frowned. "I'm not sure. I'll check into it, how I'd do it. For now, let's start with the red hair."

He gestured at JongKook, who looked at SeJoon.

"Um," SeJoon said. "Can you make it darker, and browner?"

"We need a mirror," JongKook said, and Jungwoo gestured at him.

"That's better," SeJoon said. "If you can find that... no, scratch that, I'll find it."

"You can't go out," JongKook pointed out.

SeJoon scowled at him. "You would remind me," he said.

"Of course I would," JongKook said, still grinning. "I have to make sure you don't do something stupid before the monumentally stupid stunt we're getting prepared for."

SeJoon gaped at him, and Jungwoo laughed. "You guys are hilarious," he said. "Anything else?"

JongKook looked at SeJoon. "Anything else?"

"What about a scar, or a blemish or something?" SeJoon asked.

Jungwoo nodded. "A random mole or something? A scar would require a story."

"Oh, I've got those,” JongKook said. "He could use some, too, though preferably not in the face. He's a fighter."

"Also good thinking," Jungwoo said. "Where's the best place?"

"Well," SeJoon said, and pulled his shirt off. "I have some, but if you could just... move them, shift them one way or another...."

"Yes," Jungwoo said, brow furrowed as he concentrated.

JongKook leaned against the wall, hands clasped together. He had to keep reminding himself that Jungwoo was a friend, and that he didn't have that acquisitive light in his eyes he'd seen too many times with Dongil. He was purely professional, and he was good.

SeJoon shot a confused glance at him, and JongKook shook his head shortly. SeJoon nodded and went back to watching Jungwoo walk around him, taking inventory of scars.

"Some of them I don't have to move," Jungwoo said. "Just shortening them or making them longer could work. However," he said slowly. "I have to make it so that someone doesn't look at your scars and wonder how you survived."

"That is a good point," SeJoon said. "I agree with that."

"Okay, but that gives me something to work with," Jungwoo said, and SeJoon pulled his shirt back on. "Let's start there. I think Taewoon has plans to turn you loose on a friend of his to see if he can see through your relationship."

"So we get hair dye today," JongKook said. "I'll get a couple of colors for me."

"If you do dye your hair, you can't go out any more than I can," SeJoon pointed out.

JongKook regarded him seriously. "You're right," he said, and grinned. "It won't kill either of us. Probably," he added.

Jungwoo patted SeJoon's shoulder. "You two will be fine," he said, and then he staggered.

JongKook grabbed him arm and helped him sit down. "What do you need?"

"Water, something with protein in it, and a nap," Jungwoo said. "It won't take too long, I don't think."

"Coming right up."

JongKook ran down to the kitchen to grab a glass of water and one of SeJoon's high-protein bars. Jungwoo ate it, grimacing at the taste, downed the water, and then stretched out on the couch.

SeJoon took JongKook's hand and pulled him into the hallway. "Are you going to be okay?" JongKook asked when SeJoon had closed the workroom door.  
"I think so," SeJoon said. "But when this is over, we're going camping."

JongKook smiled. "That sounds like an amazing idea," he said. "I’m all for that."

"Good. And I don't plan on being human for most of the time."

"Just don't make me sleep alone," JongKook said.

"I wouldn't," SeJoon said, and kissed him.

The experiment with SungMin, a tall young man with seriousness in his eyes and all the earmarks of desperation, was a rousing failure.

"I could see that they knew exactly where the other was," he told Taewoon. JongKook and SeJoon listened in from the other room. "It was obvious that they're very used to each other, but it's more.... I mean, I've seen my mom move like that around my aunt. They have the same sort of coordination, but there's a... something to it that makes me think they're so in love they're almost hyper conscious of each other."

"Excellent," Taewoon said. "Thanks. Come back in a week?"

"Absolutely."

SeJoon looked at JongKook. "So we have more work to do," he said.

"Yes," JongKook said, and sighed.

"Here," Jungwoo said, and removed the spell. SeJoon shook his head, and then rubbed his ear.

"That's your tell," Jungwoo said. "You need to think of something else."

"I can't think of anything else, it's like having a bee in my ear and I can't just leave it alone."

Jungwoo frowned. "Okay."

"We'll keep working," JongKook said.

They spent that afternoon dyeing their hair. Both of them were covered in dye and had ruined a couple of old shirts by the end of it. "At least we didn't ruin the bathroom," JongKook said.

"Are you sure?"

"Well... no, but I don't think so." JongKook said, and smacked SeJoon on the shoulder. "You're supposed to support me, not be a reality check!"

SeJoon grinned and kissed him. "I'll remember that," he said.

Taewoon looked at them when they came down to dinner, and then took a second look, eyes widening in surprise. "Oh, wow," he said. "Nice."

"Do we look weird?" JongKook asked.

"Yes," Yoohwan said, setting dinner on the table. "But you're supposed to. It's okay."

"So helpful," SeJoon muttered.

"Do you think you'll be able to keep the dye through a shift?" Taewoon asked after they'd finished dinner.

"I don't know," SeJoon said. "If so, it'll make my Jungwoo's life easier, but if not, it's not the end of the plan."

"That's good," Taewoon said. "When are you going to try it?"

"When I'm sure it's set," SeJoon said. "It a day or so."

"Sounds like a plan," Taewoon said. "I take it you heard SungMin's evaluation."

"Yes," SeJoon said. "I'm not sure how to change it, though."

"We have time," Taewoon said. "You need to try to remember what it was like when you felt safe. You started to relax then."

"I thought," JongKook said. "I thought that maybe we should make it clear that we barely managed to scrape the money together. That would give is the illusion of having lived in narrow quarters of the kind that meant we stepped around each other a lot."

"Huh," Taewoon said.

"It's possible," Yoohwan said. "I like it. I think it'll work."

"Considering some of the apartments I've seen, yeah," SeJoon said.

"They might not even care," Taewoon said. "Just try to relax. If you find yourself wondering where the other person is, stop and try to not do it. Even a short pause is better than nothing, and a long pause is better. You can work up to it."

They both nodded. "We can only work on it," JongKook said.

"We'll help, if we can," Yoohwan suggested.

"That'd be great," SeJoon said. "We'd appreciate it."

"Excellent." Taewoon said, and smiled.

JongKook wondered what they'd taken on, and if they'd lost their minds to even try it. He asked SeJoon later that night, curled up next to him.

"Have we lost our minds?" SeJoon asked, squeezing gently. "Yes, probably, but you know," he mused, "this might be what you were looking for. Something to make a difference. Not with just one person, but a lot of them."

JongKook thought about that for a while. "I don't know," he said. "It seems to me that it also opens me up to a lot of hurt and disappointment."

SeJoon frowned. "What do you mean?"

JongKook thought a minute. "Like... in this case. What if we go in, and you nearly get killed, and... it isn't enough? We fail, and they go free? Or we try to stop someone, and they end up dying?"

"You can't stop that," SeJoon told him gently. "If you try to do things that won't hurt, you'll never do anything - and you'll turn into someone you don't want to be."

JongKook looked at him. "You sound like you have experience with that."

"More observation," SeJoon said. "It's cutting yourself off from humanity, and while that's not so bad for a were-folk, it doesn't leave you much to become but a monster."

"That's... stark," JongKook said. "I see what you mean, but it's... well, blunt. I appreciate that."

"I thought you might. I like you caring, I like it that you feel scared and might want to back out, and don't because you feel that strongly about this. I love that about you, and I couldn't be more proud."

JongKook laughed shakily. "I don't know how I'm going to get through this," he said. "I don't have a clue how I'll manage to stay in those rooms and not want to curl up with you. How do we keep that from happening?"

"Practice," SeJoon said. "Maybe starting tomorrow night."

JongKook sighed. "You're probably right," he said.

They kept working, changing, tweaking their looks, acting in front of SungMin in different situations, and gradually got better. They ran into their first real problem when Jungwoo began working on changing the tiger. SeJoon shifted back to human and looked at Jungwoo. "He looks different," he said, reaching to take JongKook's hand, "but he still smells like him."

Jungwoo started and glanced between them. "Oh. Of course. I need... to address scent, too." For the first time, he looked uncertain. "I... don't know how that will... I mean. I've never had to add that to a spell. I'll try to figure out how to do that. Thank you," he added. "I'm glad you brought it up." He left that afternoon with a frown on his face, concentrating hard.

Jungwoo had nearly finished the complete spell when he approached the two of them - something JongKook appreciated more than he could express, and he tried - about watching SeJoon shift from human to tiger and back. The dye hadn't turned the tiger black - but it also hadn't survived the shift - so they had to work that in.

"I'm as good as I can be on each half, of the disguise," Jungwoo told them. "I need your help on the rest."

SeJoon looked uncomfortable. "Okay," he said. "I don't like this. It leaves me really vulnerable."

"I understand," Jungwoo said. "That's why JongKook is here. I want you to be as comfortable as you can be."

SeJoon nodded and sat down, rubbing his hands on his legs. JongKook wanted desperately to call it all off, to not make him go through this, but at least, he'd discovered in his questions, it wouldn't hurt. It would be uncomfortable, but there was no pain in the transformation.

Thankfully.

SeJoon started, his clothes melding to his body, his legs changing shape, his hands sprouting fur and the fingers shrinking and thickening. His hair seemed to spread down his back like wind over a field of grain, covering him in white and black. His face shifted, from the human one he knew and loved to the tiger face with the ruff, as dearly loved as the human one. The tail grew, almost slowly, from his spine, and then, just as slowly, whiskers from his cheeks.

"That is possibly the most fascinating thing I've ever seen," Jungwoo said reverently.

JongKook looked at him, his hands automatically going to his partner's head for a quick rub. "Did you get everything you needed?" he asked.

Jungwoo looked at him, and JongKook could almost guess at the expression in his face. Awe, and something else. "Yes," he said. "I think... I might need to see it go the other way, if he's up to it?"

SeJoon walked around JongKook in a wide circle, tail lashing. JongKook nodded. "Yeah, okay. He should be. I don't know how soon, though."

"This will make things really easy," Jungwoo said, watching SeJoon walk around. "I also know," he added, looking at JongKook, "how much trust this means you have in me, and I can't tell you how much I honor that."

"Keep asking us both for these things, and it's reciprocated," JongKook said. "I mean... I really appreciate how you keep me in the loop. I know it's probably not normal, but it helps me, and it helps him. It's... just, I don't know, but thank you for that. For going out of you way to make sure we're both comfortable with everything you do."

Jungwoo smiled and bowed, and JongKook thought he sat a tint of red in his cheeks.

SeJoon huffed and nudged JongKook, giving him a look. "Alright," he said. "He's ready."

Jungwoo looked up and fixed his eyes on SeJoon again.

The process went almost exactly backwards - only not quite. It started in the same place, going thought the same things, until the last thing to go was the whiskers and the tail.

Jungwoo regarded SeJoon quietly for a moment. "Can you hold a half shift?"

"No. I've tried, but I can't quite get the hang of it," SeJoon said.

"Good. That means I don't have to work that into the spell." He stood up and bowed to them. "Thank you, both of you. I'll let you know when we're ready to try this out."

"Thank you," SeJoon said, and they watched him go.

"I refuse to work with anyone else that's not him," JongKook said after they heard the door close behind him.

"Agreed," SeJoon said, and gave himself a firm shake. "When is the next test with SungMin?"

"Later this afternoon," JongKook said. "Which means, I need to go and get some distance from you right now, because it's always worse when we've spent too much time together."

"Which means you need to stick around, just not... close," SeJoon countered. "So we get used to it."

JongKook stared at him. "Oh, crap," he said. "You're right."

SeJoon smiled. "Come outside and enjoy the sunlight," he said. "You need some, and the tiger wants to bask and have a nap."

"Sounds like a plan, although," JongKook said, getting to his feet, "I'd rather curl up with the tiger and sleep."

"I'd rather you did, too," SeJoon said, and kissed him gently. "After."

"Yes, after," JongKook said.

"Much better," SungMin said that evening. "They are close, it's obvious, but it's the kind of close that comes from small living conditions. If they can relax a bit more, it'll be better, but this is good."

"Perfect, thank you," Taewoon said, and JongKook looked up from where he sat on the couch when he came in. "Better," he said, and sat down next to JongKook. "You guys have been working hard. Not much longer now."

"Relatively speaking," JongKook said with a sigh, sinking further into his chair. "It already feels like it's been forever."

"Because you're doing it right," Taewoon told him. "You're doing it all right. It's awesome."

SeJoon flopped over onto the couch. "I don't know. I hope it's worth it."

"I have no doubt," Taewoon said. "I really don't."

It helped JongKook feel a lot better, and he straightened. "Okay. So. We have everything starting in a week, right? Have we heard from Jungwoo about the spell yet?"

"No, not yet. I'll give him a call, and we'll get things moving." Taewoon got to his feet and left the workroom.

"No break?" SeJoon asked, sounding slightly pathetic.

"I don't know if a break is a good idea," JongKook said, and gave him a smile. "It means I think more about how much I miss you, which is weird because you're right there, but we're trying...."

"Yeah," SeJoon said. He sat up. "I know."

JongKook smiled. "Have you picked the camping spot yet?"

"Nope, but I've got a couple of ideas. I just want to run them past you."

"I don't care," JongKook said. "You need to let the tiger out and I need to be with you, and anything that lets that happen is good with me."

SeJoon laughed, got up, and bent over him. "I love you," he said, and kissed JongKook.

Desperate, JongKook held onto him as long as he could, only stopping the kiss when Taewoon cleared his throat. They both looked at him, unrepentant and not even embarrassed.

"Jungwoo says tomorrow morning," Taewoon told them.

"Great, thanks," SeJoon said, and straightened up. He left the room. JongKook sagged into the chair again.

"A necessary break?" Taewoon asked quietly.

"Yes," JongKook said. "Even if we shouldn't have done it, but it's just...."

Taewoon patted his shoulder. "I know," he said. "I really do know how you feel."

JongKook smiled. "I must be insane," he said. "I just... can't imagine why I haven't run screaming from this yet."

"You don't want to let SeJoon go in it alone," Taewoon said. "I would do the same thing for Yoohwan, if not for the exact same reason."

JongKook nodded. "Yeah, okay," he said. "That's as good a reason as any I've come up with."

"Questioning if you want to do this?"

"No," JongKook said. "Which is weird, because I'm terrified of what could go wrong. But if we don't do it, if we don't try, if we just... run away, that's not stopping anything or anyone. If we die, it was at least trying to make the world better for others."

Taewoon sat down across from him. "Yes," he said. "Is that important to you?"

"Yeah, I think it is," JongKook said. "It's just such a problem with most of the work I was doing before this. Nothing really made a difference. And this... is something in the right direction." He laughed. "Even redoing your house was a step in the right direction. I don't care so much about trying to make the world better, but if I've helped one person, you know?"

"Yes," Taewoon said, his gaze intenser than JongKook had ever seen it. "I do know. I'm glad to hear it. You know that you can step out at any time."

"And I think that helps," JongKook said. "To know that you have a plan that will work without me, too, and it all... I don't know, takes the pressure off. And makes it easier, which really doesn't make any sense."

"Our hearts make no sense, haven't you figured that out?" Taewoon teased, but sobered. "The fact that you stuck with SeJoon even through what they did to you says something about your willingness to help people."

"Aside from the comment about my lack of sanity?" JongKook asked wryly.

"None of the people who make a difference are all that sane," Taewoon pointed out. "I gave up on sanity a while ago. Sanity said I sat and worked and did an office job, and watched my life go before my eyes. Insanity said I start something with Yoohwan, get involved in things that could get me or him or both of us killed, and do something to make this world better. It's made my life worth living, so I abandoned sanity for this."

"I think that's a great way to live," JongKook said. "Maybe, when we manage to make enough money, we'll join you. It might take us awhile, though," he added. "It feels good to be able to help, even if half the time I can't tell because I'm terrified."

"I'm terrified half the time, too," Taewoon said. "It's only a problem if you let it get in the way."

"I'm trying not to," JongKook said.

"Yes, and you're doing a great job," Taewoon told him. "you don't have anything to worry about on that score."

"Thanks," JongKook said, and ducked his head. "It means a lot, coming from you."

Taewoon stood up and patted his shoulder again. "Get some rest," he said. "You've got a lot going on, and it's only going to get worse."

"Yeah," JongKook said. "Thanks."


	7. Chapter Seven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And so it ends, with a group almost complete.

Everything started a week before the three day event. The day before they registered, they'd made sure everything went smoothly, including the spell during the shift, how SeJoon reacted to a spell, and how they acted around each other in various situations. It left JongKook feeling cold and frustrated and mostly lonely, no matter that SeJoon was right there.

It just felt weird, acting like he was nothing more than an acquaintance when he wanted hijack him into the work room and... well. He couldn't, and even just curling up with the tiger was forbidden.

Forbidden, no, but they'd both noticed, and SungMin had confirmed it, that any kind of extended intimate-ish contact made them lose their progress. They couldn't act impartial after that. Which made him want to scream.

So they didn't do that, they slept in separate beds to make sure JongKook didn't walk in his sleep and didn't crawl into bed with SeJoon while he was half asleep. It still made him crazy with loneliness, with the feeling that things were just going to go wrong. He kept it hidden as much as he could, more for SeJoon's sake than anyone else, but apparently they noticed, because they all seemed to walk on eggshells around him.

And around SeJoon.

Maybe it was just the stress of it all.

It was a complete relief to show up to the arena to check in and get signed in, the fee paid, and to go in to get SeJoon's health checked on. It wasn't anything he had any control over, but he tried to walk the fine line between too watchful and not quite watchful enough. He could see a couple of women, acting like mothers or girlfriends, standing over a couple of the tigers. But there were others, who kept their distance, not cold, but more calculating.

He could do that.

So he watched as the medics - none of the men from their last stay - checked SeJoon over, as one of the lackeys checked his credit and money, then they were assigned places to stay, and given the day to get settled in and get their training schedules. Some took them up on it - meals and everything provided - and some didn't.

JongKook couldn't see why some made it and some didn't, and honestly didn't try very hard to figure it out. He didn't recognize anyone, none of the tigers, none of the sponsors, although he did think he caught sight of Dongil and it made him freeze for just a moment.

Still, he thought he did pretty well, keeping his head and spending most of his time in their room when SeJoon wasn't training.

When he was, though, JongKook watched, keeping an eye out. He did see Mr. Han, who checked out the tigers with a practiced eye, but he still checked everything out with Dongil, who stayed close to him.

They didn't meet until some time on the third day, on the way up to find something to eat. JongKook walked with SeJoon, who had become human, and they talked about the competition, about what they could do - as SeJoon was a bit smaller than the rest - and how he could defeat them. It wasn't easy, especially when they saw Dongil walking toward them.

He passed them without comment, without a second look, but then they heard his footsteps stop. It took all of JongKook's self control to keep from turning to look at him.

“Now we find out if JungWoo got the scent thing right,” Jongkook muttered.

“He did fine,” SeJoon said, but didn’t take his hand. Jongkook wished he could. “It’ll work fine.”

They got lunch and sat down. Jongkook ate but didn’t really taste it. He concentrated more on trying not to let the panic he refused to show SeJoon take him over. He knew they had to confront - or at least see - Dongil at some point, and they’d find out how well the spell would work.

Through the first half of lunch, though, they saw nothing of Dongil. “It’s either worked, or he’s too busy right now to talk to us,” SeJoon said. “Let’s assume it worked.”

“And act like it did, because even that could throw him off enough that we don’t end up in crate to Busan,” Jongkook said wryly.

SeJoon laughed. “Exactly.”

They could be reasonably sure they couldn't be heard, but that didn't stop them from practically whispering. Even in the cafeteria, they planned, watching the other tigers and the sponsors of those who had them.

Most of them didn't seem to have sponsors, which JongKook found almost depressing. Those would probably end up in Han's stable, as a way to pay off the entrance fee. If he didn't find it so appalling he would have thought it a smart business practice.

No, that wasn't right. It just wasn't right at all.

"I'm done," he said abruptly, pushing his food away, his appetite gone.

"Give me a sec," SeJoon said, and finished his meal in three bites.

"Slow down, sheesh," JongKook snapped. "You don't need to make yourself sick. You have training this afternoon."

"Yeah, yeah," SeJoon said, and they took their food to the trash and trays to the kitchen for washing, and then went back down to their room.

The only reason this didn't make JongKook freak out completely is that the hallways and ramps were well lit, the rooms as bright as they wanted, and there weren't guards every few feet. Other than that, it looked almost exactly like the place they'd been held. When they went down to the ground floor, JongKook sometimes tried to find the tunnel to the training grounds and the cells. Unable to really look like he wanted to, because of the the lack of privacy, he never found it.

That afternoon, JongKook watched SeJoon work with one of the trainers - not Dongil - he felt someone join him leaning against the rail in the observation booth, He glanced sideways and felt his heart drop.

"He looks good," Dongil said. "You're brave, fighting a Bengal in with all these Siberians."

"He thought he'd learn a lot," JongKook said absently. "And he is."

“I bet he is,” Dongil said, and shifted to look at him. “You feel familiar. Have we met?”

Jongkook turned to look at him, willing himself to stay calm. Not that he thought he could, but he’d try. “Met? I don’t think so, not before this,” he said.

Dongil smiled, baring his teeth. “I’ll have to figure out where I’ve met you. I normally don’t make people nervous the first time I meet them.”

“Make people nervous?”

“I can smell your fear,” Dongil said, his smile changing to a grin. He patted Jongkook’s arm, and Jongkook managed not to flinch. “Enjoy your stay, and good luck to your tiger.”

Jongkook nodded his thanks, focusing on SeJoon as he twisted to get away from the tiger he faced and currently trained with. He didn’t relax until Dongil had left the box. By the time he went to meet with SeJoon, his heart rate had slowed and evened out.

"What did he want?" SeJoon asked as they walked up the ramp.

"I suspect he wants to add you to his more permanent stable. It's what they advertised for. He'd better be careful or he'll scare people off."

"Yes," SeJoon said, and they stopped talking about it at all in their room.

JongKook tried not to freak out, tried not to throw himself at SeJoon and let him soothe his fears, but he couldn't do it. Instead, he paced, his steps almost frantic. It helped, though, because by the time SeJoon had finished napping, he'd calmed down enough to sit at the table and write a quick journal entry.

The rest of the time, up until the first day of the tournament, Dongil ignored JongKook, but JongKook caught him watching SeJoon, caught him smiling in away that let JongKook know they didn't want to have anything to do with him if at all possible. They just had to stay clear of him. Completely.

Now if they could just figure out how to do that....

****

"I'm not going in until the last day, and I'll be in disguise," Hakyeon told Taewoon, sitting across from him at their table, remains of dinner between them. "I can't manage it any other time, and I'm not sure the background would hold up to any scrutiny.”

"That's fine. I can wear a wire if you want, and so can Yoohwan, although I suspect that they'll try to block anything like that."

"Good point," Yoohwan said.

"But they can't block the cell coverage," Hakyeon said. "They rely on that to get the word out. They don't want to keep people unable to tell their friends. They'll want to keep it under wraps, yes, but they want the word to get out."

"Money," Taewoon said with a scowl. "They'll use the money and the videos to bring in watchers and participants."

"Exactly," Hakyeon said. "The final night is always better attended, because by then it gets deadly. Everyone is more tired and tigers make mistakes."

"That's... morbid," Taewoon said.

"It's human," Yoohwan said, and they both looked at him. He shrugged.

"Will you be there?" Hakyeon asked Yoohwan.

"I will, and so will Taewoon. I'll be me, because they know me, some of them."

"That sounds perfect. I need you to watch for someone for me."

"Your superior?"

"Yes." Hakyeon handed over a picture. "I don't know if he'll be in disguise or what, but if you spot him, tell me. I'll make sure it gets into my report."

Taewoon held up a hand. "Your report?"

"He blocked me from helping," Hakyeon said. "I don't care if it's human or someone else, you don't get in the way, and especially not for your own entertainment."

Taewoon nodded. "Let me know if there's anything else we can do," he said.

"I will, thank you," Hakyeon told him. He took a deep breath to calm himself down. "But as it is, I'm doing this on my own. I don't dare ask anyone else, I don't want to give it away."

"Makes sense," Taewoon said. Yoohwan nodded.

"Is there anything else we need to cover?" Yoohwan asked.

"Like if there's anything we can do while we're there," Taewoon elaborated.

"Keep an eye out, roll cameras, and do your best to keep out of the line of fire when we do go in," Hakyeon said. "And make sure your boys give their testimonies when my people show up."

"I'll make sure they know," Taewoon said.

"Thank you," Hakyeon said, and bowed. "I'd better get back to work. I just hope this doesn't mean I lose my job." He shrugged. "If I do, at least I've done something worthwhile."

"If you do, you're welcome here," Taewoon said.

"Thank you," Hakyeon said. "I appreciate it."

Yoohwan waited for Taewoon when he returned to the living room. "You're going to do it," he said.

"I'm going to ask JongKook and SeJoon after this, and probably Jungwoo, too," Taewoon said, sitting down. "With that many of us, we won't run so short on people or resources, so that this doesn't happen again. I don't want this to happen again. I don't want to have an angry tiger yelling at me because what I did wasn't enough."

"No." Yoohwan agreed. "I can't imagine that was fun."

"Scary, even if I knew he couldn't shift too well," Taewoon said. "It's not an experience I want to repeat."

"And you think JongKook and SeJoon are a good match?"

"Yes. Especially because I know how scared JongKook is, and he's still doing this. I know how much it means to SeJoon. I think they'll get better and they'll add more, and I think they'll be a great asset."

"They will. Hakyeon is frustrated," Yoohwan said.

"I can't blame him," Taewoon said, glancing out at the brightly sunny day. "I really can't, not with his superior getting in the way of his investigations. It doesn't even have to be this one - I don't think it's only this one, in fact. I think it's been a few of them."

"I hope he finds the proof he needs," Yoohwan said.

"You and me both," Taewoon told him.

****

The training went on. And on. And on. It wasn't much, no one went up against each other - mostly they sparred against the trainers, neutral tigers not involved in the tournament. JongKook watched on pins and needles as SeJoon went up against the larger tigers again and again, learning how to defeat them, learning how to get around with his size and strength. All he needed was wiles and strategy - all he had to depend on - and he learned them well. JongKook enjoyed that part.

He still didn't like the fighting, but he pretended he did. As himself, they knew he wouldn't watch. So he made himself attend all of SeJoon's practice sessions, made himself watch them, tried not to betray his worry in them. He had no idea how well he did.

“Learning anything?” Dongil asked, startling Jongkook away from the events down in the arena.

“A few things,” Jongkook said, looking at him for an instant before going back to the tigers in the arena. “Mostly good ways to keep him from losing. Hopefully enough to keep him on top through this whole tournament.”

Dongil looked closer at him. Jongkook saw it out of the corner of his eye and kept his attention on SeJoon. His narrow escape from a move he should have seen coming made Jongkook narrow his eyes. “Pay attention to your opponent, idiot!” he yelled.

When he looked back, away from an abashed tiger, Dongil had gone. Jongkook didn’t let his relief show.

"What did you think?" SeJoon asked as they walked back to their room.

"You will have to be faster," JongKook said. "You can't wait around for them to come for you. take the fight to them."

"What did Dongil have to say to you?"

JongKook glared at him. "You shouldn't have looked away from your training."

"What did he want?"

“Wondered if I was learning anything,” Jongkook said. “Next time, no matter what’s going on, you keep your attention on the fight.”

SeJoon huffed. “Fine.”

The after-training food had increased. JongKook understood now why they'd asked for so much up front. After today, they'd start the tournament.

"So, food, and then sleep, and it starts tomorrow," JongKook said, taking his chair and leaning against the wall.

"You think I'm ready?"

"You look good. Just keep out from under them, and it'll be better."

SeJoon shook his head. "I'll do what I can," he said.

"You're faster than they are. You can use that."

SeJoon laughed. "Yes, dad," he said, and shifted to eat the raw meat they'd left for him.

JongKook watched him, then closed his eyes and leaned his head back against the wall. He didn't look forward to this at all.

 

It went as rough as JongKook had expected. He stayed in the audience, in the box for the sponsors, unable to check on SeJoon without it looking suspicious. He did go once, when it looked like he'd gotten hurt, but he found that the medics had taken care of it, with better experience than the last group that worked with Han. Somehow, he doubted Han would keep this group on. Probably they'd cost too much.

For the most part, though, everything seemed to go okay. He didn't have too many heart-stopping moments, and none of them happened when someone near him would be able to tell. He thought he spotted Yoohwan in the crowd once, but he couldn't get close enough to find out, and decided not to risk it.

That night was the worst in a long time. "I'm fine," SeJoon protested when JongKook took the time to check him over.

"Yeah, you say that, but I'm not sure you wouldn't hide something that could really take you out."

"I wouldn't," SeJoon told him.

JongKook sighed and sat down on his bed. He hated this. HATED it. He couldn't do a complete check like he had before, couldn't curl up and hear his boyfriend breathe, couldn't... just couldn't. That first night lasted longer than the week before and longer even than the month before it. It just....

"Hit the lights when you go to sleep," he said shortly. "In fact, do that now. You have a long day tomorrow."

"Yeah, yeah," SeJoon said, and minutes later the lights went out.

In the pitch dark, JongKook could let out his fears, and let down the mask he had to wear, and let the world - who couldn't see - know how scared he was.

The second day, Dongil walked around among the group of sponsors, talking to them. He didn't exactly avoid JongKook, but he didn't go out of his way to talk to him.

He caught up to them both at the lunch break, standing casually in their doorway, watching them. The cafeteria had closed when the tournament started, to cut down on possible fights or retaliation from the losers - both tiger and human. Staff delivered the food to the tigers and their sponsors. SeJoon had opted to stay in tiger form once the tournament started, to conserve energy. "You two are good," he said.

"Thank you," JongKook said. "We've worked hard on keeping him in shape and ready to face these much larger tigers."

Dongil looked at them in some confusion, as if the conversation had gone a direction he hadn’t expected. “Are you sure we haven’t met before this?”

“I’m sure I’d have remembered,” Jongkook said. Sejoon looked up from the now-empty bowl of raw meat, licking his muzzle clean. “Not everyone accuses me of being someone else.”

With a shiver, SeJoon shifted back to human. “Do you have a reason to be here?” he asked.

Dongil watched him, eyes narrowed. "You have a very good spell on you," he said.

"We all have spells on us," JongKook said with a bored wave. "Go away. He needs to rest for the afternoon fights."

Dongil laughed and moved away from the door.

JongKook and SeJoon exchanged glances, then JongKook shrugged. "Weird guy," he said.

"Yeah," SeJoon agreed. "No question about that."

It didn't help JongKook feel any better, and he played with the chain at his waist, trying to keep from showing how nervous Dongil's constant comments and presence made him feel. Not that it helped, most of the tigers knew it, but as far as he knew, he had to put on a good face for the rest of the sponsors, and he was pretty sure they were all human.

Hopefully.

By that night, most of the tigers had already been eliminated, leaving four for the final day. Night, really, as they didn't start until after four. JongKook lay curled in his bed, tired and unable to sleep.

He hadn't been sure they'd make it this far, but SeJoon was as good as they'd hoped. He had come through with barely any injuries, something of a surprise and a miracle. He wished he could curl up with SeJoon, listen to him breathe, make sure - absolutely sure - that he was okay. He could only do so much with the visual checks he did, and he'd learned to figure it out by listening to his boyfriend's body.

They couldn't do that.

One more night. Get through tomorrow, and they could manage to get their life back together, their relationship back on track, and he could almost taste the freedom. Please let him make it though this last day.

 

A knock at the door interrupted their breakfast, and JongKook went to open it. Mr. Han smiled at him. "I have a proposition for you," he said. "May I come in?"

JongKook stepped back. "Please. We're just finishing breakfast."

"Is your Tiger in human form and awake?" Mr. Han asked.

"Yes," Jongkook said. "We were discussing strategy. Hopefully he'll sleep more this morning before the matches tonight."

Mr. Han nodded and turned his attention to SeJoon, walking into the room to join him at the table. SeJoon watched him evenly. Jongkook sat down on the bed, only a little distance from the table where they sat. "I have an offer for you," Mr. Han said without looking at JongKook.

"Oh?" SeJoon asked.

"I'd like you to join my permanent stable. I like the way you fight, and I believe you'd be an asset. It's always good to have a secret weapon, and I think you count."

"I haven't won the tournament yet," SeJoon said.

Mr Han smiled. "Confidence. I approve. Even if you don't, you're a good enough that with a little more training, and more intense training, you'd be able to beat everyone here."

SeJoon looked down at the table, brow furrowed. "I can't just walk away from my sponsor," he said finally, gesturing at Jongkook.

Mr. Han's expression didn't change. "I would compensate him, of course. A refund of half of your entry fee, plus half off all tickets to any fights he's in, as a spectator."

Jongkook blinked in surprise when Mr. Han turned to face him. "That's... very generous," he said. "Can we have some time to discuss it?"

Mr. Han nodded without a trace of impatience. "The offer stands, no matter what ranking he gets in the fight tonight, and if you wait until after the end of the tournament, say tomorrow morning, the price will go down," Mr. Han said.

"I understand," JongKook said. "I can reach you in your box at any time, correct?"

"Between fights, please. I don't want to be disturbed during them."

"Of course," JongKook said, and bowed.

When Han had gone, JongKook looked at SeJoon. "Interesting offer," he said.

"Are you interested?"

"With that much money? Yes. Are you interested?"

"He didn't promise me anything," SeJoon pointed out.

"No, he didn't. You could ask," JongKook said.

SeJoon shrugged. "I don't know, I guess it would depend on how much I'd get to fight."

"A lot," Dongil said from the doorway. He let himself in and closed the door behind him. "I see Mr. Han was here."

"With a generous offer," JongKook said.

"Do you plan on taking it?" Dongil asked.

"We haven't decided one way or the other," JOngkook said.

"I hope you do," Dongil said, an acquisitive light in his eyes that made Jongkook want to take him out.

"Why?" SeJoon asked.

"So I can see what you really are." Dongil gave them both an appraising look. "I bet I could even talk him into keeping your sponsor around."

"Why?" Jongkook asked, trying to stay calm. His hands rested on his thighs, fists clenched, fingernails digging into his palms.

Dongil turned to look at him. "Because I'm sure I know you, and I can take you apart at my leisure to figure it out why."

SeJoon frowned. "I don't really care for that," he said. "I like my sponsor and friend the way he is. Leave him alone or my answer is no."

Dongil's lips twisted in amusement, as if they'd just proven something. "I'll go, then," he said. "I plan to know the truth before this is all over."

He left, and JongKook carefully let go of his fists, easing his grip on his hands. "That is a very disturbed man," he said, trying to will his heart to slow down. It had only taken Dongil's threat to make him panic, and he wanted to calm down before they came for the final rounds.

SeJoon pressed his shoulder, the best he could do. "If he's around, I suggest you say no," he said.

JongKook nodded. "I understand. Besides, the offer was to you, and if you don't want to go, there's nothing they can do. Or I can do."

The only problem, of course, was what Han might do if they did say no before the end of the tournament. Before Taewoon showed up and got them out of there. So he'd make sure to keep him off guard and not give him a straight answer.

 

****

The arena looked brighter tonight than it had the last two nights. Taewoon glanced around, not sure what had changed, only that something had. He kept looking around, catching as many people as he could, checking out the video camera placement. He didn't know if Hakyeon's superior would come or not - he hadn't seen the man either of the other nights - but he kept looking.

He knew Hakyeon was here tonight, although he hadn't seen him. People crowded the stands, the noise almost deafening in the enclosed space. He wondered that no one ever heard them, and then realized that this was actually, mostly, legal. No matter how much he wished it otherwise.

Yoohwan caught his eye and nodded at him, and Taewoon nodded back. Then the announcement came about the final fights, and the introduction of the tigers.

If he hadn't known the names JongKook and SeJoon had registered under, he would never have guessed it from the two that walked in. As always, SeJoon padded next to JongKook without so much as a leash or collar, unlike the others that followed or went before, and it seemed that it made some people nervous, if the whispering around him meant anything.

It also seemed to drive up the odds, with people betting more on him because of it.

The fights were long and brutal. SeJoon managed to pin his first opponent fairly quickly, but Taewoon could see how much slower the tigers moved in general. It took its toll on them. He glanced up to where the sponsors sat, and caught sight of JongKook looking down, his eyes and face calm.

Taewoon made a note to give Jungwoo a bonus. He'd worked serious magic, and it helped. He could see it.

There was a half an hour intermission before the final match, the championship match between SeJoon and one of the other tigers. The added time meant more people went to place their bets. Taewoon stayed in his seat, looking around, trying to look like a gawker. He seemed to have done okay, as far as that went.

He finally spotted Hakyeon, sitting further back and up, in the cheap seats. Hakyeon didn't seem to see him, and that didn't bother Taewoon. It was more a case of knowing where all the pieces were.

He could see the strain in JongKook's face when the sponsors came back, and he wondered what had happened. At the announcement, though, he looked down to watch SeJoon stalk into the arena, looking ready for anything. He hadn't realized until then how much he relied on the white coat to show if SeJoon had gotten injured. A glance up showed no change in JongKook's face.

This fight seemed worse, and seemed to go on forever. SeJoon, already at a disadvantage because of his size, seemed to be doing even worse than usual. He narrowly escaped getting pinned more than once, putting on speed fueled by panic to escape the other tiger.

Until he got where he wanted to be, and then he showed that he hadn't slowed down at all, but was just playing. He rushed the other tiger, pinning him with embarrassing ease, his teeth at the tiger's throat.

Silence filled the arena as the ref called the other tiger out, and then the crowd roared. SeJoon backed up and sat down, panting to get his breath back. The other tiger stood up slowly, blood staining his coat in various places, and he slunk out.

"My friends!" Mr. Han called, after the roar had gone on for quite a while. "My friends, please." It still took him a while to get control. In fact, Taewoon hadn't realized he'd stopped trying to get their attention until he stepped out onto the sands next to SeJoon, a microphone in his hand. "My friends," he said again, and this time, they crowd subsided.

"My friends," Mr. Han said again. "Thank you so much for your attendance and your support. This has been a most successful event tonight!"

The crowd roared again.

"As you might have heard, I had a recent setback, and I intend to make it up. Starting in the next couple of months, I will again be holding regular fights. Keep an eye on the website, the schedule will be posted there."

"I'm afraid the fights, if they happen, will go on without you," a new voice answered, and Hakyeon stepped into the arena, a couple of police officers in uniform behind him. "You are under arrest for the death of at least 15 tigers, and the kidnapping of more than that, including one human."

Taewoon half tuned him out as he listed more of the changes against Han, slowly making his way toward the door.

"Those of you here in the seats. We have your names, we have your faces, and we will find and talk to each of you. Yes," Hakyeon added, "even those with the glamor on. We will find you."

The low muttering had started, but Taewoon didn't heard much of it as he headed down for the main area. Oh, yes, this would be good, and he couldn't wait to see how it ended.

 

****

Jongkook sighed in relief as he was able, finally, to check over SeJoon the way he preferred to. They'd gone back to their room, and closed the door. First he went over the tiger he didn't know as well, at least not visually, then as the human he didn't know that well, either. Still, it made him feel better to know that everything looked good. He found no major injuries.

And it helped him to touch SeJoon, never mind that he didn't look or sound like SeJoon. If he closed his eyes, he still felt like SeJoon.

"I'm just glad it's over," Jongkook muttered, stepping back to gather everything so they could go. It might be a different place, but he really wanted to get out of there, as much as he'd wanted out of the cell they'd been kept in before.

"Yes," SeJoon agreed.

"You won't be able to hold me," Mr. Han said, and JongKook froze, his hand up at SeJoon who tried to say something.

"Why is that?" Hakyeon asked.

"Because you are an idiot," Mr. Han said.

JongKook found SeJoon's hand and squeezed.

"I'm an idiot?" Hakyeon said.

"I will be out of there so fast it'll make your head spin, and with all charges dropped."

"I wouldn't do that," Taewoon said, and JongKook glanced at SeJoon. "See, I know all the people you exploited last time. And the friends of those that didn't make it. All I have to go is let them know where you are."

"You can't do that!" Mr. Han said.

"Why not?" Taewoon asked in all innocence.

JongKook drew closer to SeJoon.

"You are an officer of the law."

SeJoon snickered.

"No, actually, I'm not," Taewoon said. "Purely a consultant."

"You are an officer," Mr. Han said, and JongKook could almost picture him turning to Hakyeon.

"Yes," Hakyeon said.

"You have to stop him!"

"Stop him doing what?" Hakyeon said, and JongKook had to cover his mouth to stop the laugh that threatened to break out at his innocent tone.

"Threatening me!"

"I didn't threaten you," Taewoon said in that same even tone of voice.

"I didn't hear a threat," Hakyeon said in the same tone, and nearly on top of him.

Mr. Han sputtered, sounding like he tried to say something but couldn't quite manage to find the Korean words. It faded, as well as Hakyeon's words as he read the man his rights.

JongKook collapsed into giggles, unable to keep them in anymore, and tried desperately not to fall over. He leaned on SeJoon, who, it seemed, had also succumbed, and they leaned on each other for a while just to keep up.

"You know," SeJoon said when they'd stopped laughing, "You could have said yes and done a LOT of things with that money he offered you."

"Oh, I know," JongKook said. "I thought of some of the things I could do. The problem was, every time I thought of something, I would have wanted to do it with you, so what would have been the point? I mean, I'd rather have the tiger than the money, and so... here I am. Besides," JongKook added, grinning at SeJoon. "If I'd said yes, you might be on your way to Busan right now, and I'd never get my money."

SeJoon laughed.

 

The clean up lasted late into the night, and by the time it ended, SeJoon and JongKook were ready to go home. They went through the interview process with LeeTeuk, informing him of their true identities, and watched as the crowd of tigers and spectators went up past their little door.

Neither of them spotted Dongil. "That's not good," JongKook said, looking at SeJoon as they fell in behind the last stragglers. "Where do you think he's gone?"

"I don't think it matters," SeJoon said. "He isn't all that important. I mean, he couldn't do something like this without Mr. Han's backing. We don't have to worry about something on this scale from him."

"No," JongKook said, and fell silent. It still made him nervous, and he couldn't refute that. He didn't know what else to do, honestly, and he really wanted to just... keep going. Go home and forget all about that. But he didn't know if he could, because Dongil was out there, and he wanted SeJoon.

And, even if it was by his own words, he'd promised that he got what he wanted. JongKook wasn't ready to give up SeJoon yet. If ever.

The crowd had mostly dispersed by the time they got up to the parking lot. Taewoon and Yoohwan waited for them by the gate where most people got in, looking happier than they'd been the last time they'd seen them. "Nicely done," Taewoon said.

"Thanks," SeJoon said.

"We're heading out to celebrate," Yoohwan said.

"We are. Do you two want to come along?"

JongKook glanced at SeJoon, who looked back at him, and JongKook saw the same look in his eyes that he knew was in his. "No, thanks," he said. "I think we'd like to just go home."

Taewoon smiled knowingly. "Okay. Here." He handed JongKook his keys. "Take my car. We're going to grab a cab home."

"Are you sure?" JongKook asked.

"Positive. Here." Taewoon held out JongKook's phone. "Call Jungwoo and let him know you're finished. You'll probably wake him up, but I don't think he'll mind."

"If he does, he can get over it," SeJoon rumbled. "Thank you, both of you."

"Thank you," Taewoon said, and clapped JongKook on the shoulder. "Enjoy yourselves."

"I think we will," JongKook said, and took SeJoon's hand, heading in the direction Taewoon indicated he'd parked his car.

SeJoon took over looking for it as JongKook called Jungwoo. "What time is it?" Jungwoo asked, sounding asleep.

"I'm not sure, sorry to wake you," JongKook said. "We're done. Can you lift the spell?"

"Oh, yeah, give me a sec." He set the phone down, and then SeJoon rubbed his ear - and it really was SeJoon, not that weird guy that had SeJoon's eyes in his head.

"Thanks," JongKook said. "Sleep well."

"My pleasure," Jungwoo said, sounding almost asleep again. "Night." He hung up.

JongKook laughed and hung up as well. "I don't know about getting over it," he said, taking SeJoon's hand. "I would rather not get a sorcerer mad at me."

"Wimp," SeJoon teased.

"I knew it was you two."

They both spun and glared at Dongil. "What are you doing here?" JongKook demanded.

"I'm getting mine back," Dongil said, his lips twisting in a snarl. "You took everything away from me."

"Like what?" SeJoon asked. He tugged gently on JongKook's hand, pulling JongKook behind him. JongKook went willingly, glad to be away from Dongil's glare.

"Like you," Dongil snarled. "You should have been mine."

"Why would I do anything with you?" SeJoon asked. "There was nothing I had in common with you."

"You are were-folk," Dongil snapped.

"That's not enough," SeJoon said. "You are ... so not worth my time right now. If you want an argument, you can wait until I've gone home and spent some quality time with JongKook."

"I'm not waiting for anything to do with him," Dongil said, the scorn in the last word enough to nearly make JongKook cringe. "He can wait for me to finish with you." He stepped back and shifted.

"You've got to be kidding me," SeJoon muttered. He let go of JongKook's hand. "Stay out of the way," he said, and then shifted himself.

This fight JongKook couldn't look away from. He watched it from behind one of the few cars left in the lot, trying to make sure to stay out of the way. It was brutal, more so than in the arena, because Dongil wanted to hurt or kill SeJoon, and SeJoon wasn't opposed to doing the same thing. In the end, even with three days of tournament fights behind him, SeJoon managed to pin Dongil down, his teeth on Dongil's throat. Dongil went limp.

JongKook spotted Taewoon's car, and ran for it, hoping for something. To his relief, he found some rope in the trunk, and headed back with it in his hands. He called Hakyeon on the way, letting him know about their adventure. "I don't mind talking to LeeTeuk," he added, "but can it wait until tomorrow? I want to go home."

"It can wait," Hakyeon said. "I'll send someone out to pick him up."

"Thanks," JongKook said, hung up, and knelt down by Dongil's back feet. "You could shift," he said. "It might be more comfortable if you do."

It took a minute, but Dongil did, gasping at 500 lbs of tiger on top of him. "Get him off," he groaned.

JongKook tied his feet, making sure to make the knots tight and the bonds tight enough that Dongil couldn't get out of them. He touched SeJoon's back. "I've got these, if you want to check his feet," he said.

SeJoon huffed, growling, but he did finally move. Dongil sat up, but then SeJoon had shifted and shoved him over, onto his front, and pulled his hands behind him. "What did Hakyeon say?"

"He'll send someone to pick him up, and that we'll have to talk to LeeTeuk, but that can wait until tomorrow."

"Good," SeJoon grumbled, taking the rope and binding Dongil's hands. "Better make it tomorrow afternoon. We have so much to catch up on."

"You make me sick," Dongil said, but whatever else he might have said disappeared into the mud as SeJoon pushed his head down.

"Oh, don't kill him," JongKook said. "He needs to pay for things, and a quick death is just a waste."

SeJoon looked at him, and then stood up, smiling. "I like this new violent side of you," he said.

Dongil groaned. Over his groan they could hear the sirens of the approaching police. "Let's get out of here before we have to answer more questions," JongKook said, and tugged SeJoon toward Taewoon's car.

They got out of the parking lot just as the police went in. SeJoon watched long enough to find out they'd gotten Dongil, and then he curled up in the seat and put his head in JongKook's lap.

He napped all the way home.

Jongkook parked the car, and then he and SeJoon got their things from the back seat, carrying them up to their room. SeJoon tossed his inside, locked the door, and then grabbed Jongkook and kissed him. Jongkook had just enough time to make sure his own stuff didn't wind up on the bed, and then melted against SeJoon and kissed him back.

 

****

JongKook had never been in this restaurant, and he didn't think he'd ever go again - it cost more than anything he'd ever eaten in. On the other hand, the food was also that much better than anything he'd ever had, so he supposed it made sense. He was glad that Taewoon hadn't told SeJoon he could eat as much as he wanted because that could have broken him.

Taewoon and SeJoon were comparing notes, although JongKook didn't know what about, and Yoohwan and Jungwoo were engaged in some sort of debate, which JongKook didn't care about. He didn't mind being left alone, able to sit and watch and enjoy the company of people he considered friends. He hadn't had that sort of moment of peace in a long time.

"What are you thinking about?" SeJoon asked a few moments later.

"How nice this is," JongKook said. "I mean, that we have these friends that know all our secrets and don't care."

SeJoon grinned at him. "That is nice," he said, and leaned on JongKook. "You just look so melancholy."

"I don't want it to end."

"Dinner?" Taewoon asked.

"No, just.... this feeling of friendship and belonging. I mean, we did something good, all of us, and I... don't want to stop," JongKook said.

Taewoon smiled. "I guess now is the time to make you my offer," he said.

"Offer?" SeJoon asked.

"Yes. Yoohwan and I consult with the police department, but that's not all we do." Taewoon went on to explain about their helping out with private people, too, involving the police when they needed to, but focused more on helping people. "We work well as a team, all of us," Taewoon said. "I know Yoohwan and I do, and it's really nice to have you three with us. Can we include you from now on?"

"Absolutely," Jungwoo said. "I've been looking for people to work with for a while now, and I think we mesh well together."

Jongkook stared at them, surprised. "You want us to... join you?"

"Yes," Taewoon said. "I won't tell you that it's not dangerous. You two know that already. I will tell you that if you feel like you can't do something, I won't force you to do it. You can always say no."

Jongkook reached for SeJoon's hand. "Can we talk about it and get back to you?" SeJoon's hand closed around his, making him feel better.

Taewoon smiled. "Yes," he said. "You can."

Through the dinner, Jongkook listened to their plans, watching SeJoon, watching the others, and thinking. Taewoon hadn't once pressured him into going with SeJoon through the whole thing. The others seemed willing to listen, even liked some of SeJoon's suggestions. By the time they ordered dessert, JongKook knew. He knew they'd fit in, knew it was what he wanted. He just didn't know about seJoon. "Hey," he said, leaning close to SeJoon and catching his attention. "Can I talk to you?"

SeJoon pushed back his chair. "We'll be right back," he said, and stood. Jongkook stood as well.

"Everything okay?" Taewoon asked.

"Yes," JongKook said. "I just need to talk to him." They wove through the tables and went outside.

"What's up?" SeJoon asked as Jongkook pulled him into the shadows.

"What do you think?" he asked.

"About that?" SeJoon asked, gesturing back to where they'd come from. JongKook nodded. "I want to do it. They like us, and they can work with us. And will work with us. Why?"

"I want to tell him yes," Jongkook told him. "I just wanted to know where you stood."

"We aren't going to get a better offer," SeJoon said, and kissed Jongkook. "Room, board, hard honest work, and a boss who cares. What more can we ask?"

"I don't know," Jongkook said, and laughed shakily. "I'm afraid to find out."

SeJoon hugged him, and Jongkook nestled into him. "Whatever else happens," SeJoon whispered, "You'll always have me."

"You'll always have me," JongKook said, and took a deep breath. "Let's go back in and tell them."

SeJoon laughed softly. "Yes, we should."

Sitting down at the table, Jongkook smiled at Taewoon's inquiring look. "We've decided," he said.

"We'd like to join you," SeJoon said.

Taewoon smiled. "Yes! Fresh drinks all around," he said, suiting actions to words. "A toast, to the group of people who are going to take down the bad guys the police force can't get."

Jongkook smiled and raised his glass with the rest. He glanced at SeJoon, who grinned at him, and knew they'd found where they belonged.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am sorry it took me so long to end this. Here it is, in all it's inanity. I hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
